Une nouvelle vie
by gaelle2050
Summary: Elle venait d'arriver en ville. Elle intégrait une nouveau lycée et allait découvrir ce qu'étais réellement l'amitié et l'amour. Mais pour cela elle va devoir surpasser ces peurs.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : One Piece ainsi que les diverses fanarts appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fait que les empreinter le temps d'une fiction. Donc remercions notre grand maître à tous !

PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu laisser passé ""

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il devait être dans les environs de 7h du matin quand un réveil sonna dans la maison. Une main sortie de sous les draps mauve de la chambre d'où provenait le son atroce et viens se poser sur le radio réveil.

Rapidement une jeune fille s'assis sur le lit, ces cheveux châtains aux reflets roux en bataille, des yeux marrons encore endormis et dans ces bras une petite peluche. Elle tourna son regard rapidement vers le réveil avant de se lever et de regarder sa chambre.

Elle était arrivé il y avait seulement quelques jours, avant la fin des vacances d'automne et aujourd'hui elle devait intégrer un nouveau lycée. Son sac était près de son bureau et sur la chaise de se dernier son uniforme. Un soupir de lassitude se fit entendre.

Une voix robotique vient l'a sortie de sa contemplation, l'a faisant sursauter

_«-Mary, il faut vous dépêchez ou vous serez en retard pour votre premier jour.»_

C'était la voix de Lisa, l'assistante robotique de la maison. Ces parents avaient insisté afin qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autres que leur fille dans cette maison, ne supportant pas de la laisser seule.

_«-Bonjour Lisa, oui je vais me préparer tout de suite.»_

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cette dernière était assez luxueuse. Cependant Mary ne pris d'une rapide douche avant d'aller enfiler son uniforme. Elle pris le temps de se regarder dans le miroir.

La chemise blanche était bien rentrée dans la courte jupe marron, son petit noeud papillon rouge était bien fait et son veston n'était pas froissé. Elle mit rapidement les grandes chaussettes blanches remontant en dessous des genoux. Elle pris ensuite le soin de se brosser les cheveux et de saisir deux élastiques qui était posé sur le côté. Elle alla pour les attacher mais hésita. Elle avait 16 ans et remontait toujours ces cheveux châtains en deux couettes mais c'était pour les enfants, comme disait souvent les gens autour d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules et fit ces deux couettes avant de mettre deux petites roses autour de ces dernières.

Une fois prête, elle regarda l'heure : 7h30. Elle était dans les temps. Pour son premier jour, Mary devait partir a 7h45 afin de ne pas être en retard.

Elle pris son sac et dévala les escaliers.

_«Mary je vous prierai de ne pas courir dans les escaliers, vous savez que vos parents n'apprécie pas ça, _lança la voix féminine de la robot de la maison.

_-C'est bon Lisa, ils sont pas là et ils ne rentrent pas avant les prochaines vacances._

_-Ce n'est pas une raison pour leur désobéir. Votre petit déjeuner est prêt, il vous reste 15 minutes avant de partir pour le lycée de Fushia.»_

Mary poussa un soupir en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle pris rapidement son petit déjeuner, tout en regardant son téléphone.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, la jeune fille pris un peu d'argent qu'elle mis dans son sac, puis elle prit ces clés en lançant un "à se soir Lisa" en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Mary vit garé devant la maison, la voiture noire qui la conduirait à son nouveau lycée, elle y monta et en 10 minutes de route, elle y arriva enfin.

Le lycée de Fushia était un lycée assez grand et plutôt classique en sommes. Mary poussa un soupir et quitta la voiture en saluant le conducteur. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'entrée du lycée, la brunette entendit des murmures sur son passage. Elle fit mine de les ignorer et entra dans l'établissement.

C'est alors que quelqu'un entra en trombe, la poussant et la faisant tomber. La personne se rendant compte de son erreur reviens vers elle et l'aider à se lever. C'était un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs en pagaille, des yeux marrons et un chapeau de paille sur la tête.

_«Oups, excuse moi Miss. J'suis un peu pressé_, dit se dernier avec un immense sourire.

-_Ce n'est pas grave_, répondit Mary avec un léger sourire,_ es ce que tu sais où est le bureau du directeur ?_

_-Deuxième étage troisième porte à droite, _hurla le jeune homme en courant vers une salle.»

Mary fut un peu déboussolé mais elle avait eu l'information qu'elle souhaitait. Elle pris alors la direction de se dernier et arriva devant alors que la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retentit.

* * *

Et voilà ! Premier Chapitre de posté !

Une petite review sur le chapitre ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : One Piece ainsi que les diverses fanarts appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fait que les empreinter le temps d'une fiction. Donc remercions notre grand maître à tous !

Merci à **La Libellule et l'Ecarlate** pour son follow, tu as le droit à une boite de cookie :)

PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu laisser passé ""

* * *

Chapitre 2

Mary était devant le bureau du directeur alors que la cloche venait de sonner. "Directeur SAKAZUKI Akainu" était marqué sur la porte. La brunette poussa un soupir et toqua à la porte. Lorsque celle si s'ouvrir, elle vit alors un homme roux possédant une belle cicatrice à l'oeil gauche. Il l'invita à entrer avant de prendre la parole.

_«Tu dois être Mademoiselle Notass _**(prononcé Notasse)**_ Mary. Je suis Shanks LeRoux directeur adjoint, bienvenue dans notre établissement scolaire._

_-Oui c'est bien moi, merci Monsieur le Directeur Adjoint.»_

Monsieur LeRoux était un homme souriant et bienveillant envers n'importe quel élève. Mary se sentit rassuré de savoir que le personnel de cet établissement n'était pas tous des monstres, comme le laissait entendre la réputation.

_«Le directeur Sakazuki sera à toi dans quelques minutes, installe toi en attendant, _précisa l'adjoint au directeur._»_

La jeune fille hocha la tête afin de remercier le membre du personnel et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des deux sièges.

Mary en profita pour regarder autour d'elle, il s'agissait d'un bureau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : hormis la réglementation du port d'arme.

Le lycée de Fushia était l'un des seuls qui accueillait les élèves qui avait mangé l'un des fameux fruits du démon mais également des élèves plus normal. Les armes en granites marins, l'un des seuls points faibles des fruits connues, était autorisé mais seulement pour les enseignants.

Elle fit une petite grimace se rappellant la description du goût qu'en avait fait ces parents. Heureusement pour elle, Mary avait refusé d'en manger un.

Un homme entra alors dans la pièce, retirant de sa rêverie la jeune fille. Il était très grand et était très impressionnant à voir. On aurait dit un véritable monstre de puissance brute. Elle déglutit légèrement.

L'homme vint s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille en posant sur la table entre eux diverses papiers.

_«Bonjour Mademoiselle Notass, je suis le directeur de cet établissement SAKAZUKI Akainu, _commença l'homme. Sa voix était roc et puissante pourtant un sourire essayant de se montrer bienveillant était affiché sur son visage.

_-Merci Monsieur le Directeur._

_-Tu as devant toi les différents livres scolaires du lycée, le règlement intérieur ainsi que ton emploi du temps et ta classe.»_

Mary écouta le directeur en prenant soin de ranger les livres scolaires et en récupérant son emploi du temps. Les cours étaient plutôt bien organisé elle aurait le temps de travailler tout les soirs de la semaine. Le directeur enchaîna.

_«Tu auras également un tuteur jusqu'à la fin de ton année scolaire afin que tu y prennes t'es marques.»_

Il toussota un peu et la porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître l'adjoint au directeur suivit d'un élève, au vue de la tenue. Il était presque aussi grand que Monsieur LeRoux, il avait des cheveux blonds arrivant aux épaules, des yeux d'un bleu océan. Ce dernier remerci, d'un signe de la tête LeRoux ainsi que le directeur avant de prendre la parole en s'inclinant.

_«Enchanté Mademoiselle je me nomme Sabo, Monkey D Sabo. Bienvenue dans mon établissement._

_-Sabo est le président des conseils des élèves et c'est un terminal, _précisa le directeur visiblement très fière de cet élève,_ je vous laisse entre vous.»_

Sabo invita Mary à le suivre hors de la salle. Ils firent quelques pas avant que le jeune homme se retourne vers moi.

_«Alors, que penses tu du directeur ? _Lâcha t il avec un grand sourire.

_-Euh...et bien...il...euh... _hésita elle prise au dépourvue.

_-Rassure toi Monsieur Sakazuki fait un peu peur mais il est très compréhensif, _dit le jeune homme pour la rassurer.

_-Je vois, merci, _répondit la jeune femme visiblement soulagée,_ au faite appel moi Mary je t'en pris._

_-Alors appel moi Sabo, _répondit le blondinet._»_

Sabo conduisit la jeune fille à travers le lycée durant une partie de la mâtinée. Vers 11h, il l'amena à sa classe.

_«Et voilà, c'est ta salle de classe, je te montrer quelques petits trucs dans cette classe, _dit il en invitant la jeune fille à regarder par le hublot._ Tu vois le jeune homme qui dors là bas ? Il s'appelle Ace, il est très gentil mais il dors en permanence, narcolepsie. Ensuite il y a aussi l'homme au chapeau de paille qui fait l'idiot à côté de celui au cheveux vert c'est Luffy et Zoro. Ils sont gentils et si tu veux bien t'intégrer parle leurs. La fille qui est devant eux c'est Nami une de leur amis. Et le professeur qui est tableau c'est Monsieur Mihaks ton professeur de Mathématiques ainsi que ton professeur principal.»_

Elle suivit du regard les instructions que disant son tuteur. Il était bien renseigné sur cette classe de première. Il devait connaitre des personnes de la classe. Elle fit attention de retenir un maximum les prénoms qui furent prononcé.

_«D'accord, merci Sabo, _sourit la jeune fille.

_-Il y a pas de quoi, maintenant il est temps que tu entres dans cette classe.»_

Il attendit que la jeune fille hoche la tête avant de toquer. Il entra en premier dans la classe et alla parler au professeur, qui hocha la tête. Puis Sabo sortie en me souhaitant bonne chance.

_«Nous allons recevoir une nouvelle élève, entrez je vous en pris.»_

A ces mots, la classe entra en ébullition heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle tête. Mary entra alors dans la classe sous les regards des garçons et des filles. Elle vint se placer sur l'estrade en regardant ces pieds avant de prendre la parole.

_«Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Mary Notass, j'espère bien m'entendre avec vous.»_

A peine avait elle finit que des chuchotements commencèrent. Elle poussa un soupir discret alors que le professeur lui indiqua une place au fond de la classe. Elle s'avança entre les rangées et s'installa. Elle était à côté de la fenêtre et à sa gauche un élève qui portait une casquette à poids blanche et noire. Elle n'y fit pas plus que ça attention.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 !

Une review ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : One Piece ainsi que les diverses fanarts appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fait que les empreinter le temps d'une fiction. Donc remercions notre grand maître à tous !

Merci à **gong222** pour son follow et son fav, tu as le droit à une boite de cookie :)

PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu laisser passé ""

* * *

Chapitre 3

La fin de matinée passa rapidement avant l'heure du repas. Lorsque celui ci sonna celui avec un chapeau de paille s'approcha du bureau de Mary.

_«Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois nouvelle ! J'suis désolé pour ce matin, _dit il avec un immense sourire.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas...ce n'est pas grave...Luffy c'est bien ça ?_

_-Wah tu connais déjà mon nom ?! Tu es trop forte !! _Dit Luffy avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

_-Non pas vraiment... c'est Sabo qui me l'a dit en faite._

_-Tu connais déjà Sabo !? Il est super populaire !! En plus c'est mon frère !!_

_-C'est mon tuteur pour cette année... c'est tout._

_-Ça te dit de manger avec nous ? _Dit la rouquine en s'approchant.

_-Euh... pourquoi pas...»_

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Luffy cours vers le self sous les rire de ces amis. Mary vit tout le monde sortir excepté celui qui dormait. Elle s'approcha et lui secoua l'épaule, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller immédiatement faisant tomber la brunette.

_«Je suis désolé ! _Se précipita Ace pour l'aider à se lever._»_

Mary ne pus s'empêcher de rire sous le regard incompris de son camarade. Elle finit par se relever et ils allèrent au self.

_«Tu étais donc au courant pour ma narcolepsie ? _Demanda Ace.

_-Oui, Sabo me l'a dit avant que je n'entre dans la classe, _dit Mary toujours en riant.

_-Je vois, je lui en dois une alors, _pouffa de rire le brun.

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Si tu ne m'avais pas réveillé j'aurai raté le repas.»_

Le duo rejoignit rapidement la table ou était réuni tout le monde. Mary fût surprise de voir Sabo en leur compagnie. Se fut Nami qui ouvrit la parole.

_«Je propose que l'on se présente tour à tour et toi aussi vu que tout le monde ne te connais pas.»_

Tous furent d'accord avec la rouquine qui commença.

_«Pour ma part je suis Nami Dorobo et je suis en première, dans ta classe._

_-Moi c'est Monkey D Luffy, le frère cadet de Ace et Sabo, _continua l'homme au chapeau de paille.

_-Roronoa Zoro, _enchaîna simplement celui au cheveux vert.

_-Sanji Vinsmoke, ravie de rencontrer une aussi belle créature, _continua celui au cheveux blonds.

_-Moi c'est Usopp Godo dans ta classe comme Sanji et Zoro, _précisa celui au long nez,

_-Tony Tony Chopper, _dit alors l'étrange petit reine

_-Moi c'est Portgas D Ace, _dit ensuite celui qui dormait en cours,_ frère de Sabo et Luffy._

_-Monkey D Sabo, mais tu le sais déjà, _dit mon tuteur.

_-Marco LePhénix, en terminal avec Sabo, _continua celui avec une tête d'ananas.

_-Joz Diamond, en terminal également, _enchaîna le plus costaud de la bande.

_-Thatch Satchi en terminal avec Joz et Vista, _dit celui avec une tête de banane.

_-Vista Kaken_ _en terminal,_ finit celui avec une étrange moustache._»_

Mary suivit du regard chacun qui se présentait à tour de rôle essayant de retenir leur prénom. Avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

_«Notass Mary, _dit la jeune fille peu sûr d'elle même.

_-Tu as un fruit du démon ? _Lui demanda alors Luffy

_-Non j'ai jamais voulu en manger, _répondit la jeune au couettes en souriant,_ et vous ?_

_-Plusieurs d'entre nous en on mangé, _précisa Sabo_, il y a Luffy avec celui du caoutchouc, Ace celui du feu, Chopper celui de l'humain, Marco celui du phoenix._

_-Oh mais il y a des logias, des paramecias et des zoans dans votre groupe alors ! _Répondit la jeune fille avec intérêt.

_-Gou, effeftifment ! _Baragouina Luffy avant de se prendre une tape de Nami.

_-Finit de manger avant de parler ! _Lui dit la rouquine._ Et oui il y a tous les types, pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses aux fruits du démons ?_

_-Ah ! Euh...oui on peut dire ça..._précisa la jeune fille comprenant qu'elle avait été un peu trop démonstrative._»_

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur et une fois terminé toute la petite bande d'amis monta sur le toit. Là ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à se que le téléphone de Mary sonne. Se fut alors la voix robotique qui accueillit la jeune fille.

_«Bonjour Mary, comment c'est passé votre matinée ?_

_-Lisa ? Pourquoi es ce que..._

_-Wah ! Une robot qui t'appelle ! C'est trop cool !! _Coupa Luffy avant de se faire taper par Nami.

_-Qui est avec vous Mary ? J'ai entendu une voix qui n'es pas là votre. Avez vous besoin d'aide ? _Questionna alors la robot

_-Non non ! C'est rien Lisa, c'est juste un ami._

_-Vous n'avez donc pas besoin d'aide, tant mieux vos parents seront ravis d'apprendre que vous êtes parvenu à vous intégrez._

_-Mouais, _dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant un peu du groupe_, qu'es ce que tu veux ?_

_-Je souhaitais savoir si votre matinée c'était bien passé._

_-Oui elle c'est très bien passé mais ne m'appelle plus quand je suis au lycée, _répliqua Mary avec une pointe d'agacement.

_-Se sont les demandes de vos parents._

_-Mouais...mais ne le fait plus quand même. Je vais y retourner._

_-Très bien, passez une bonne journée Mary._

_-A se soir Lisa. _Dit la jeune fille avant de raccrocher_.»_

Mary regarda son téléphone quelques secondes en réfléchissant. Ces parents étaient toujours très protecteurs à cause de leur absence mais aussi à cause de leur nom. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr tout ça.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Une petite review ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : One Piece ainsi que les diverses fanarts appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fait que les empreinter le temps d'une fiction. Donc remercions notre grand maître à tous !

PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu laisser passé ""

* * *

Chapitre 4

La brunette poussa un dernier soupir avant de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son veston et de rejoindre ces amis en souriant.

Malheureusement la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit au grand désarroi du groupe.

Ne connaissant pas encore son emploi du temps, Mary de contenta de suivre ces camarades de classe en parlant avec eux.

_«On a quoi comme cours ?_ Demanda l'homme au cheveux vert

_-On a magicologie tête de cactus ! Apprends ton emploi du temps !_ Critiqua le blond de la classe de premier.

_-Magicologie ?_ Demanda curieusement la brunette aux couettes.

_-En gros, en apprend les différents pouvoirs des fruits du démon connus et leur faiblesse_, répondit Nami en donnant un coup à Zoro et Sanji qui commençait à se battre.

_-C'est vrai que ça va être compliqué pour toi..._ soupira tristement Ace.

_-Et en quoi ?_ Demanda Mary

_-Et bien, nous avons commencé ce cours depuis le début de l'année donc nous savons déjà les fondamentaux mais pour toi..._ Répondit le brun du tâche de rousseur en se grattant derrière la tête.

_-Dit que je ne connais pas les fruits du démon, tant que tu y es !_ Dit légèrement vexée la brunette.

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...je dis juste que tu vas avoir du mal..._

_-Je ne vais pas avoir du mal ! Je connais déjà une bonne partie des fruits du démon existant ainsi que leur faiblesse !_ Bougonna la jeune femme.

-_Mais c'est génial ça ! Tu pourras aider tout le monde,_ intervient Nami essayant de calmer les deux camarades de classe, _on a toujours eu du mal avec ce cours !_

_-Mouais pourquoi pas...»_

Ils finirent par arriver en classe, en étant les derniers, sous les yeux de leur professeur. Le cours commença alors dans le plus grand des calmes : même les élèves les plus perturbateurs écoutaient ce cours.

Mary en profita pour montrer l'étendue de ces connaissances à ces amis mais surtout à Ace, qui l'avait vexée.

La cloche indiquant la fin du cours finit par retentir au grand désarroi de la fille aux couettes. Mais elle était quand même assez contente car il s'agissait du seul cours de l'après-midi. Elle pris ces affaires et quitta la salle attendant ces amis à l'extérieur, qui la rejoignirent rapidement.

_«Ok, je suis désolé Mary tu es une vraie bête dans ce cours,_ sourit Ace.

_-J'espère bien ! Mais tu es pardonné,_ rit la jeune fille.

_-Au faite Mary tu peux me donner ton numéro, pour que l'on puisse se joindre,_ demanda Nami.»

Mary donna son numéro en sortant de l'établissement. Une fois devant le portail, le petit groupe furent surpris de voir une voiture noire attendre devant l'établissement. Le groupe décida d'aller dans un café mais Mary ne les accompagna pas et monta dans la voiture en les saluant.

La jeune brunette fût un peu triste de quitter ces amis mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le chemin fût rapide et elle arriva rapidement dans la demeure.

Pendant ce temps le groupe d'amis rigolait bien en rejoignant le café "Moby Dick" afin d'y passer un peu de temps. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table.

Une fois les boissons commandé, ils continuèrent de s'amuser jusqu'à ce que Nami aborde un sujet un peu moins drôle.

_«Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'une "Notass" rejoigne notre établissement ?_

_-Je suis d'accord avec Nami chérie !_ Dit le blondinet avec les yeux en cœur.

_-En quoi c'est étrange ?_ Demanda curieux Zoro

_-Tu ne connais rien à rien tête de cactus !_ Soupira Sanji.

_-Répète un peu sourcil en vrille !_ Rétorqua le vert

_-Tu ne connais rien à rien tête de cactus !_ Répéta le blond.

_-Sa suffit vous deux !_ Les coupa Nami avec un coup sur la tête

_-Quel est le problème avec Mary ?_ Demanda Franky qui n'était pas encore intervenu.

_-Et bien c'est sa famille_, répondit Usopp qui n'avait pas encore parlé, _c'est une famille de bourge assez riche et plutôt bien placé._

_-On s'en fiche ! Elle est gentille ! Shishishsishi !_ Rigola Luffy

_-Non on ne s'en fiche pas Luffy ! Pourquoi une fille qui était dans un établissement qui était très côté viens dans un établissement comme le nôtre ?_ Soupira Nami

_-On à qu'à lui poser la question..._dit Luffy en haussant les épaules.»

Chaques regardent se tourna vers le chapeau de paille, tous surpris qu'une phrase un peu intelligente sorte de la bouche d'un idiot comme lui. Nami pris les devants et lui envoya un message.

**Nami :**

16h31

_"Salut ma belle, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as quitté l'établissement dans lequel tu étais. Avec la bande on se pose tous la question."_

**Mary :**

16h32

_"Resalut. J'étais pas à l'aise."_

**Nami :**

16h33

_"Et tu étais ou avant ?"_

**Mary :**

16h34

_"Dans un lycée assez côté mais ça n'a pas d'importance, pourquoi ?"_

**Nami :**

16h35

_"Curiosité. C'est dans ce lycée que tu as appris autant sur les fruits du démon ?"_

**Mary :**

16h36

_"Nan, c'est juste une passion, d'ailleurs je dois te laisser, on peut se reparler plus tard ?"_

**Nami :**

16h37

_"D'accord pas de problème :)"_

Nami en avait profité pour montrer la conversation à ces amis.

_«Je trouve ça un peu étrange quand même... _soupira Ace.

_-Oui moi aussi, enfin je lui reparlera plus tard j'arriverai peut être à en savoir un peu plus.»_

Ces amis rièrent de bon coeur. Quand la rouquine avait quelques choses en tête elle pouvait l'obtenir.

Le groupe d'amis finit par se séparer se disant à demain afin de rentrer chez sois.

Mary, de son côté, était rentré et en avait profité pour commencer ces devoirs pour le lendemain. Vers 17h, la brunette avait un cours de piano avec un nouveau professeur de musique.

La journée se finit tranquillement jusqu'au du soir pour la jeune fille.

_«Votre journée à l'air de s'être vraiment bien passé Mary_, dit la voix robotique de Lisa.

_-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ! Mais j'aurais bien aimé traîner un peu en ville avec mes nouveaux amis,_ dit la jeune fille en soupirant.

_-Vous savez que vos parents veulent que vous rentriez directement après la fin de cours._

_-Je sais je sais...mais je termine tôt plusieurs fois dans la semaine...je peux bien rentrée un peu plus tard une fois !_

_-Il faudra demander à vos parents. Vous pouvez toujours les invités sur un samedi après-midi,_ proposa Lisa.

_-Je viens à peine de les rencontrer...je vais peut-être attendre un peu...du moins que l'on prévoit une séance de travail._

_-Je suis sûr que vos parents accepteront. Parlez moi de vos amis Mary.»_

Et durant toute la fin du repas Mary discuta avec la voix robotique qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Une fois le repas finit la jeune fille monta à l'étage et pris une douche.

Elle finit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et retourna dans sa chambre en prenant son téléphone afin de pouvoir reparler à la seule fille du groupe.

**Mary :**

21h28

_"Re-resalut :)"_

**Nami :**

21h29

_"Re salut ! Alors dit moi tout ! Je veux savoir comment c'était dans cette établissement scolaire (oui je suis curieuse *) )"_

**Mary **

21h32

"_Vraiment ? Si tu veux. C'était un lycée de riche qui ne me convenait pas : des riches à gogo qui ne pense qu'à eux. (Et ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave)"_

**Nami :**

21h33

_"L'enfer quoi ! T'as bien fait de venir dans notre lycée ! On va bien s'amuser ! Au faite j'ai donné ton numéro à tous le monde"_

**Mary :**

21h34

_"Je te le fait pas dire. Je suis contente d'être dans votre classe, en plus vous êtes tous sympa. Ok merci"_

**Nami : **

21h35

_"Au faite, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec nous au Moby Dick ? Ça aurai été plus drôle"_

**Mary :**

21h36

_"Parents sur protecteurs..."_

**Nami :**

21h37

_"Ah... compliqué alors, j'espère qu'ils accepteront que tu fasses des séances de révision avec nous"_

**Mary :**

21h38

_"Pour les cours, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis."_

**Nami :**

21h39

_"Tant mieux alors ! Je dois te laisser ! A demain"_

**Mary :**

21h40

_"A demain"_

La brunette posa son téléphone à côté d'elle sur son lit et sourit. Elle s'était fait des amis. Elle regarda le plafond en repensant à la journée avant qu'à son téléphone ne vivre à nouveau.

**Numéro inconnu :**

21h56

_"Hey, princesse c'est Ace"_

**Mary : **

21h57

_"Salut le dormeur :D"_

**Le dormeur :**

21h58

_"Le dormeur ? C'est pas gentil ça !"_

**Mary :**

21h58

_"Tu n'as qu'à pas dormir en cours :3 et c'est toi qui à commencé avec les surnoms"_

**Le dormeur :**

21h59

_"Tu n'aimes pas ?"_

**Mary :**

22h00

_"J'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste étrange"_

**Le dormeur :**

22h01

_"Mouais, je vais continuer quand même ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue avec nous."_

**Mary :**

22h02

_"Parents sur protecteurs, pourquoi ?"_

**Le dormeur :**

22h03

_"Bin, disons que t'es quelqu'un de sympa et que se serait cool si tu pouvais venir avec nous au Moby Dick"_

**Mary :**

22h04

_"Faudrait que j'ai l'accord de mes parents mais j'aimerais bien venir aussi. Enfin je sais que je l'aurai si je veux vous invitez pour un samedi après-midi"_

**Le dormeur :**

22h05

_"C'est cool alors ! Au faite t'as fait quoi quand t'es rentrée ?"_

**Mary :**

22h06

_"J'ai cours de musique de 17h à 19h donc je vais à mon cours"_

**Le dormeur :**

22h07

_"Tu fais de la musique !? Tu jous quoi comme instrument ?"_

**Mary :**

22h08

_"Piano, guitare, violon, contrebasse et du chant et toi ? Tu joue aussi ?"_

**Le dormeur :**

22h09

_"Wah tu pourrais faire un concert à toi toute seule ! Oui, Luffy et Sabo aussi ! Je fait de la guitare, Sabo de la batterie et Luffy chant et basse"_

**Mary :**

22h10

_"Vous pourriez faire un groupe à vous trois ! J'espère un jour pouvoir vous entendre jouer."_

**Le dormeur :**

22h11

_"On a des séances de révisions avec le groupe le samedi, en règle générale c'est toujours chez quelqu'un ;)"_

**Mary :**

22h12

_"J'ai hâte ! Je dois te laisser par contre, on commence tôt demain, à demain le dormeur."_

**Le dormeur :**

22h13

_"Haha ! A Demain princesse !"_

Mary posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle et alla se préparer pour dormir. Elle s'installa dans son lit en souriant. Oui elle s'était fait des amis et elle était heureuse : elle s'endormit avec cette pensée.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4 !

Une review ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : One Piece ainsi que les diverses fanarts appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fait que les empreinter le temps d'une fiction. Donc remercions notre grand maître à tous !

Merci à **schnien21** pour son fav et à **ZKARYX** pour son fav et son follow, vous avez le droit à une boîte de cookie !

PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu laisser passé

* * *

Chapitre 5

Un bruit strident vins réveiller Mary. Elle coupa rapidement le réveil avant de regarder autour d'elle. La brunette se leva et commença à se préparer en souriant. Elle regarda son emploi du temps : ils avaient cours de combat entre 10h et 12h et les armes étaient autorisées.

Mary était aux anges, elle adorerait faire des entraînements de combat même si elle n'était pas très douée.

Elle pris alors sa dague noire et rouge, qu'elle mis au fond du sac avant de regarder sa rapière : un pommeau en argent avec une fine lame noire. Elle sourit, la pris mais la garda en mains n'ayant pas la place de la mettre dans son sac.

La voix de Lisa fit sursauter la jeune fille.

_«Bonjour Mary, votre petit déjeuner est prêt. Je vois que vous avez cours de combat aujourd'hui._

_-Bonjour Lisa, merci je descends tout de suite. Oui j'ai hâte d'être à se cours.»_

La brunette pris ces élastiques, ses deux sacs et descendit les escaliers. Elle posa ses sacs non loin de l'entrée et rejoignit la cuisine en faisant ces couettes.

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure : 7h40. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche ou elle serait en retard.

Elle avala rapidement son petit déjeuner, mis ces chaussures, récupéra ses sacs ainsi que son manteau et rejoignit rapidement la voiture qui l'attendait devant la maison.

Mary arriva devant l'école et vis ces amis un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha de ces derniers.

_«Salut tout le monde !_ Dit la brunette en souriant.

_-Bonjour Mary !_ Répondirent ces amis.

_-Tu as une arme oi ?_ Demanda l'ananas

_-Oui, on a cours de combat ce matin,_ répondit la fille aux couettes.

_-C'est une lame noire que tu portes ?_ Demanda Zoro qui venait d'arriver

_-Elle est belle._ Rajouta la rouquine en regardant larme en question.

_-Euh oui pourquoi Zoro ?_ Répondit hésitant Mary.

_-C'est pas commun des lames noires,_ répondit le sabreur.

_-Dit celui qui en a deux à la ceinture..._soupira Sanji.»

La discussion continua tranquillement jusqu'à se que la sonnerie retentissent. Le groupe alla en classe, mais ne voyant pas Luffy, Ace et Sabo, Mary demanda à Nami ou étaient les trois garçons. La rouquine lui apprit alors qu'il était régulièrement en retard dû à la narcolepsie d'un des aînés et l'appétit du cadet.

Le premier cours de la matinée était Mathématique. Les deux frères arrivèrent 10 minutes après le début du cours faisant rire toute la classe, qui s'était habitué à leur retard. Le cours se passa tranquillement.

Viens ensuite la pause avant le cours de combat. Mary alla réveiller Ace, qui s'était encore endormis sur son bureau.

Elle ria de bon coeur avec ce dernier en allant chercher une brique de jus de fruit ainsi que leur sac de sport.

_«Tu as une très jolie arme à ta ceinture,_ finit par dire le brun.

_-Merci c'est gentil,_ sourit la jeune fille, _et toi ? Tu as une arme ?_

_-Oui une dague,_ dit il en sortant de son sac un couteau à l'étui orangé.

_-J'espère que tu sais aussi bien t'en servir que ton fruit du démon_, se moqua gentiment Mary.

_-Tu te venges d'hier Princesse ?_ Sourit Ace

_-Il faut bien,_ rit la jeune fille.

_-J'espère que tu es une bonne combattante,_ défia le brun.

_-Tu le découvrira assez rapidement.»_

Ils s'amusèrent à se taquiner jusqu'au début du cours.

Ils durent se séparer pour aller dans les vestiaires. Nami et Mary purent discuter tranquillement.

_«Tu t'entends vraiment avec Ace,_ sourit malicieusement la rouquine.

_-Aussi bien qu'avec chacun d'entre vous._

_-Tu devrais faire attention quand même,_ prévint Nami.

_-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est super populaire et que toutes les filles lui cours après ?_ Rit la jeune fille

_-Oui mais pas que : il a parfois des excès de colère assez violent et sa peut faire peur quand on a pas l'habitude._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas mais merci de m'avoir prévenue.»_

Les deux jeunes filles finirent de se changer en discutant avec leurs autres camarades de classes. Nami sortie de son sac un drôle de bâton et Mary accrocha à sa droite sa dague et à gauche sa rapière avant de sortir des vestiaires.

Elles rejoignèrent les garçons qui étaient déjà changé. Mary put découvrir les trois sabres de Zoro, la dague de Ace, le lance pierre de Usopp et appris que l'arme de Nami s'appelant le Bâton Climatique.

Le professeur Newgate était en train de donner quelques informations aux délégués de classe alors que les élèves arrivaient progressivement. Mary pris le temps de l'observer : un grand homme, visiblement d'un âge avancé, mais restant très imposant et une moustache blanche. Ce fut Ace qui l'a tira de son observation.

_«Tu souhaites te faire une idée du personnage ?_

_-Cela te paraît étrange ?_ Rit la jeune fille.

_-Non rassure toi,_ sourit celui aux tâches de rousseur.

_-Le professeur Newgate est quelqu'un de très gentil malgré ces airs de grosses brutes. Il sait comment faire pour faire en sorte que l'on donne le maximum durant son cours. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'élèves, et même le directeur, le respect seuls quelques fous lui parle d'égal à égal..._ Précisa la rouquine en pointant Luffy.

_-Ça doit être drôle à voir,_ pouffa la jeune fille_, merci Nami.»_

Les discussions continuèrent quelques minutes avant que le professeur ne se tourne vers ses élèves et s'éclaircisse la voix afin d'attirer leur attention. Instantané chacun se tourna vers l'homme dont la carrure était imposante en silence et avec le sourire. Visiblement se professeur était apprécié des élèves.

_«Bonjour à tous,_ commença t il, sa voix grave montrant son âge surpris la jeune fille, _aujourd'hui nous allons travailler les combats en duo. J'aimerais que vous vous mettiez avec la personne avec qui vous avez le plus d'affinité.»_

Les élèves formèrent rapidement des groupes, on pouvait déjà dénoté ceux qui avaient l'habitude : Ace et Luffy, Zoro et Sanji à sa grande surprise ainsi que Usopp et Nami. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle cherchant quelqu'un avant qu'une main vienne se poser sur son épaule.

_«Pour toi, jeune fille, le combat duo sera pour la deuxième partie du cours,_ sourit le professeur, _quand aux autres vous pouvez commencer mais rapellez vous bien des règles : pas blessures aux adversaires et aux alliées, usage des fruits du démon autorisée mais limité.»_

Chacun se mit en position en lorsque le professeur siffla les combats en deux contre deux commencèrent. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille.

_«J'aimerais d'abord connaître ton niveau de combat avant de te lancer avec tes camarades,_ précisa le professeur. _Je serais donc ton adversaire. Avant de commencer, as tu un fruit du démon ?_

_-Non professeur,_ répondit tranquillement la brunette.»

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna un peu tout en gardant ces élèves en vue. Le professeur Newgate précisa à la jeune fille que lui ne ferai que esquiver les coups mais que les règles restaient les mêmes que ces camarades. Elle hocha la tête en regardant son professeur, et adversaire le temps d'un combat, prendre une lance aussi imposante que l'était son propriétaire.

Elle se mit en garde en ne sortant que sa dague, surprenant légèrement le professeur qui s'attendant à ce que cette dernière ne soit qu'une arme secondaire.

Mary n'était pas du genre a attaquer en premier ne sachant jamais quoi faire de ce genre de situation : elle se contenta de foncer sur son professeur en faisant attention de l'attaquer avec le dos de la lame. Ce dernier esquiva avec une grande facilité le coup.

Les élèves qui se battaient un peu plus loin prenaient se cours bien plus comme un moyen de détente que comme un véritable cours. Rapidement les duos les plus performants et les plus forts gagnèrent leur combat respectifs.

Ace et Luffy furent les premiers à terminer leur combat contre Law et Sachi. Malgré que les deux groupes soient très forts les deux frères savaient parfaitement comme fonctionner ensemble.

Zoro et Sanji finirent ensuite leur combat. Même si les deux amis avaient une forte tendance à se disputer, il fallait avouer que ensemble ils étaient très fort.

Usopp et Nami étaient moins forts mais leur ingéniosité leur permis une victoire dans trop de dégâts.

Le groupe d'amis put ainsi se concentrer sur le combat entre leur professeur et leur nouvelle amie, rapidement rejoinds par le reste de la classe.

La jeune fille était concentré sur son combat et essayant tant bien que mal d'éraffler son professeur avec sa dague.

Son professeur quand à lui esquivait plus les coups que de répondre avec sa lance, avec un léger sourire, qui n'échappa pas aux spectateurs du combat.

La jeune fille finit par réussir à s'approcher assez près de son professeur pour espérer le toucher en sortir pour la première fois du combat sa rapière à lame noire. Son adversaire esquiva le coup de dague mais n'eu d'autres choix que de parer avec sa lance le coup de rapière.

Il arrêta ensuite le combat.

_«Le combat est finit jeune fille,_ il sourit en s'approchant de cette dernière. _Tu es une combattante débrouillarde mais tu restes bien trop sur de la défense, tes attaques sont peu précises et brouillonnent.»_

La jeune fille écouta le professeur, elle connaissait ces défauts mais elle ne dit rien. Newgate se tourna ensuite vers ces élèves qui avaient regardé le combat, il leur donna l'autorisation d'aller boire un peu.

Filles et garçons allèrent dans les vestiaires afin de se désaltérer.

_«Tu as réussi à tenir tête au prof... On voit pas ça tout les jours..._ Soupira Nami.

_-Tenir tête est un bien grand mot, il ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups et ne ripostait pas,_ désespéra la brunette.

_-Newgate est fort mais peu d'entre nous parviennent à le faire utiliser sa lance,_ ajouta une des filles de la classe.

-C'est vrai, rajouta une autre, _seuls Ace, Luffy, Law et Zoro y sont parvenus._

_-Ils doivent être sacrément fort alors..._ rajouta surprise Mary.»

Les filles finirent de boire et retournèrent sur le terrain. Le professeur les attendant. Une fois tout le monde arrivé il pris la parole.

_«Nous allons finir cette séance avec de nouveaux combat double. Dans chaques groupes il doit y avoir un utilisateur de fruit et un non utilisateur. Vous vous affronterez en deux contre deux.»_

Il laissa les groupes se former malgré qu'il en modifié quelqu'un afin qui soient équilibré.

Ace et Sanji se retrouvèrent ensemble, Zoro et Luffy formèrent un autre duo, Nami et Usopp se retrouvèrent également avec des utilisateurs de fruit. Mary, elle se retrouva avec Law.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser du jeune homme, son sabre sur l'épaule et son air qui laissant penser qu'il se fichait de tout ne rassurait pas la jeune fille. Et pour ne pas aider elle se retrouva contre Luffy et Zoro.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva face à Zoro dans le combat laissant les utilisateurs de fruit en eux. Elle fut un peu soulagée même si cela ne fut que de courte durée. Le sabreur utilisait trois sabres et était bien plus fort que la jeune fille qui ne pouvait que se défendre contre son amis.

_«Ne doute pas de tes lames Mary.»_

Zoro lui dit cela durant le combat mais cela n'aidat pas la jeune fille qui perdit. Ils se contentèrent de regarder le combat entre les deux autres de l'équipe.

_«Pourquoi tu ne vas pas aider Luffy ?_ Finit par demander Mary

_-Il a l'air en difficulté ?_ Souris Zoro sans quitter le combat du regard.»

La jeune fille regarda son ami sans comprendre avant de regarder avec attention le combat. Elle fut surprise de voir que Luffy ne faisait que "jouer" et qu'il s'amusait juste à tourner autour de son adversaire. Le pire était que Law le savait, cela pouvait se voir sur son visage qui se crispait au fur et à mesure que le combat continuait.

Ace et Sanji s'approchèrent des deux amis.

_«Ils n'ont pas encore finit ?_ Demande Sanji visiblement surpris.

_-Apparement..._soupira Ace. _Je dois avouer que c'est étrange._

_-En quoi ?_ Demanda Mary

_-Habituellement, il finit ces combats presque aussi vite que moi,_ répondit Ace. _Et vous ? Qui à gagné ?_

_-Je me suis fait éclatée..._ répondit tristement la brunette.

_-Tu te défends trop et tu n'as pas confiance en tes lames,_ ajouta Zoro qui regardait toujours le combat de son meilleur ami. _Tu pourras prétendre être une épéiste quand tu cesseras se manque de confiance.»_

Mary fut un peu triste. Les paroles de Zoro étaient froides, crus mais il avait raison. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et lorsqu'elle regarda à qui appartenait cette main elle sourit doucement.

Luffy finit par mettre fin au combat, un peu à contre cœur, sous les demandes de son professeur. Ce dernier remercia les élèves de leur attention en cours et les laissa aller se changer avant leur pause déjeuner.

Rapidement tous se retrouvèrent au self pour discuter et rire. Les élèves de terminales partagèrent de bons coeur, les réprimandes que c'était pris le président du conseil des élèves pour son retard du matin même. Quand aux élèves de première, ils rièrent du cours de combat et de leur cours de mathématiques.

Mary partir cependant un peu avant eux du self du à un appel. Il s'agissait de ces parents, se qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Elle discuta avec eux jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner. Et lorsqu'elle reviens en classe, ces amis ne purent que remarquer un soupir à peine dissimulé.

La pause de l'après-midi mis du temps à arriver pour Mary. Mais une fois qu'elle fût là, Nami lui proposa d'aller chercher un jus de fruits aux distributeurs mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour discuter au calme avec son amie.

_«Qui es ce qui t'as appelé avant le cours ?_ Finit elle par demander.

_-Mes parents..._ répondit la brune avec un air triste.

_-Ils t'ont annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

_-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est juste une nouvelle._

_-Et c'est quoi ?_

_-Je leur ai parlé des séances de travail du samedi après-midi._

_-Qui t'en a parlé ?_

_-Ace, on a un peu parlé hier soir. Enfin bref, ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord mais sinon pour sortir en semaine quand je termine plus tôt ils ne veulent pas..._

_-Oh je vois...c'est dommage...ils sont toujours comme ça ?_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Sur protecteur, à te couvrir comme si tu avais 10 ans._

_-Oui mais c'est parce qu'ils ne sont jamais là. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec Lisa quand je suis chez moi._

_-Lisa c'est l'intelligence artificielle c'est bien ça ?_

_-Oui c'est elle.»_

Les deux filles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à leur retour en salle de classe. Luffy s'approcha de Mary et lui fit un câlin, surprenant la jeune fille. Nami et Ace lui sourit, la laissant comprendre que même si elle ne disait rien ils avaient tous compris.

Leur dernier cours se passa tranquillement et de manière bien plus heureuse pour Mary qui riait bien aux idioties de ces amis.

Une fois les cours de la journée finit, ils durent tous se séparer mais ils se reveraient le lendemain. Avant de partir Usopp précisa une chose.

_«Demain, on organise pour samedi après-midi !»_

Tous rièrent de bon coeur et rentrèrent chez eux.

Le soir venus Mary se glissa dans son lit pour se coucher mais son téléphone vibra.

Sabo :

22h13

_"Salut salut, Ace et Luffy m'ont dit que c'était pas top après ton appel de se midi, tu veux en parler ?"_

Mary :

22h14

_"En tant que tuteur ou en tant qu'ami tu viens me voir ?"_

Sabo :

22h15

_"Ça dépend, tu préfères lequel ?"_

Mary :

22h16

_"En tant qu'ami largement, mais rassure toi ce n'est pas grave."_

Sabo : 

22h17

_"Si tu le dis mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas."_

Mary :

22h18

_"Merci Sabo. Je te laisse bonne nuit"_

La jeune fille sourit et posa son téléphone. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avpir de tels amis. Ils étaient là pour elle, ils lui rendait le sourire et pouvait vraiment apprécier les cours.

Son esprit passa doucement sur chacun de ces amis, qu'ils soient en terminals ou dans sa classe de première. Elle s'arrêta sur Ace. Le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs s'était rapidement rapproché de la jeune fille. Elle l'aimait bien mais les paroles de Nami lui revinre en tête :

_"Il a parfois des excès de colère assez violent et sa peut faire peur quand on a pas l'habitude."_

Mary ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le jeune homme avait toujours été souriant et sympathique, elle le voyais mal en colère.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de sortir du lit. Ces pensées étaient trop présentes pour dormir. Elle alla vers son bureau et regarda le calendrier. Dans deux semaines il y avait la fête du sport : combat, course, football et basket au programme.

Mary n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire cette fête du sport, d'autant qu'elle détestait devoir courir.

Son esprit divagua à nouveau mais sur le combat contre son professeur du matin même. Elle était parvenue à lui faire utiliser sa lance et, d'après ces camarades, c'était assez rare. Elle poussa un soupir, son professeur avait été gentil avec elle : il ne l'avait pas attaqué. S'il l'avait fait, elle aurait perdue aussi rapidement contre Zoro. Les paroles de ce dernier lui revinre aussi à l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ces lames.

Mary se tourna vers ces dernières et les fixa. De vieux souvenirs refirent surface dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5 !

Une review ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à son auteur original, je ne fais que l'empreinter le temps d'une fiction.

PS : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu laisser

* * *

Chapitre 6

**Flashback :**

Mary était dans une boutique d'armes. Elle était accompagné d'un homme environ une trentaine d'années. Il était brun et bien plus grand qu'elle. Il discutait avec le vendeur.

La brunette marchait à travers la boutique et elle s'arrêta devant un miroir. La petite fille était vêtu d'une robe rose et elle ne semblait avoir que 7 ans.

Elle regardait au dessus du miroir : des lames. Elles étaient fines mais sans doute encore trop lourde pour la fillette. Mary se détourna des armes et son regard se porta sur un dague poser sur un table à sa hauteur. Elle l'a regarda avec attention. Elle était noire et la lame était d'une blanc limpide, il y avait aussi un étuis rouge derrière l'arme.

La curiosité s'empara de la petite fille et elle attrapa doucement la petite lame et la contempla de longue minutes.

_«Mary !? Repose cette arme immédiatement ! »_

Ce fut une voix roque, dure et autoritaire qui vint sortir la petite fille de la rêverie. Elle fixa l'homme et baissa la tête honteuse, consciente qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

Le vendeur, qui avait observé toute la scène, s'approcha de l'homme.

_«Excusez moi Monsieur Notass, mais votre fille à l'air d'avoir un bon rapport avec cette dague._

-_Elle__ n'a pas besoin de lame à son âge !_

_-Les cours de combat débutent de plus en plus tôt pour les élèves aujourd'hui. Vous devriez songer à lui en acheter une.»_

Pendant que les deux hommes discutèrent, la petite fille reposa l'arme sur son socle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mary sortie du magasin avec un petit sac qu'elle serrait contre elle comme si c'était le plus beau des trésors.

**Fin du flashback.**

Mary fixait toujours ces lames en souriant. Ce souvenir était agréable. Elle quittait bien plus la maison quand elle était plus jeune et c'était toujours accompagné de ces parents. Elle aimerait bien retrouver cette proximité avec ces derniers mais c'était impossible.

Elle finit par détourner le regard qui vint se placer sur son ordinateur.

Il devait être 22h30 ou 23h et elle n'avait pas sommeil. Lisa devait la surveiller mais la voix robotique ne se fit pas attendre.

La jeune fille alluma alors son ordinateur et alla traîner sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle y regarda le profil de ces amis mais aussi celui du lycée.

Elle fut surprise de voir chaques élèves du lycée Fushia en photo sur la page. Ils semblaient heureux. La date indiquait l'année passée : sans doute la fête du sport.

Elle observa chaques visages et s'arrêta sur quatres d'entre eux. Les premiers furent Sabo et Luffy : ils avaient le même sourire et se faisaient un câlin. Juste derrière eux se tenait leur troisième frère : Ace. Il souriait aussi mais son regard fixait quelqu'un d'autre. Il fixait un autre homme : grand, gros, avec un nez déformé et un sourire mauvais. Mary en eu des frissons. Le regard de Ace n'était pas heureux. On aurait dit qu'il se méfiait de lui ou qu'il le détestait.

Elle ne fit pas plus de recherches sur ces amis n'y sur cet homme mais elle demanderai à Nami demain.

Elle regarda l'heure dans le coin droit de son ordinateur : 23h48. Il était tard mais le sommeil ne venait toujours pas.

Mary brancha alors des écouteurs sur son ordinateur et alla mettre un de ces séries qu'elle ne regardais que pour passer le temps.

Se fut son réveil qui vint la tirer de sa série. Déjà 6h45, elle avait passé la nuit à regarder son truc. Elle poussa un soupir, éteignit son réveil et fila à la salle de bain. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ne montre pas à ces amis qu'elle avait peu dormi.

Pourtant à peine se glissa t'elle sous l'eau chaude que la fatigue de la nuit blanche la rattrapa. Cette journée allait être compliqué.

Elle finit par sortir et se prépara de façon rapide. Elle pris son sac et descendit les marches au ralenti.

_«Vous auriez dû dormir Mary,_ dit Lisa alors que la jeune fille venait de passer le seuil de la cuisine.

_-Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil..._

_-Vous n'auriez pas dû aller sur votre ordinateur au milieu de la nuit._

-_Oui__ oui je sais Lisa..._

_-Votre petit déjeuner est près Mary.__-Lisa es ce que tu pourras faire quelques choses pour moi ?_ Demanda l'humaine en s'installant.

_-Bien sur Mary._

-_J'ai__ besoin que tu fasses des recherches sur la famille "Portgas" ainsi que sur un homme en particulier._

-_Qui__ est cet homme ?»_

Mary sortie son téléphone et fit apparaître la photo de la fête du sport de l'année passée. Elle zooma sur l'homme au regard mauvais.

_«Bien sur Mary. Vous souhaitez que je vous appel dès que j'ai finit ?_

_-Si tu as quelques choses appelle moi à la pause de ce midi sinon on en parlera se soir._

-_Très__ bien Mary. Pourquoi vous intéressez à la famille Portgas ainsi qu'à cet homme ?_

_-Portgas, c'est le nom d'un ami : Portgas D Ace, et pour l'homme je n'en sais rien...il ne m'inspire pas confiance._ La jeune fille laissa quelques secondes de blanc dans la discussion. _Merci Lisa.»_

Mary entendit le petit rire robotique et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle discuta encore un peu avec Lisa, lui apprenant pour la fête du sport qui approchait ainsi que l'organisation de la séance de travail qui devrait se faire aujourd'hui.

Mary arriva au lycée en avance aujourd'hui et couru presque jusqu'à Nami et Usopp qui était les seuls arrivé.

_«Et bien tu es pressée de nous voir aujourd'hui,_ ricana la rouquine.

_-On peut dire ça,_ sourit la brunette.

-J'aimerai_ vous demander quelques choses._

_-Quoi donc ?_ Répondit Usopp.

_-Qui es ce ?_ Demanda la jeune fille aux couettes en montrant la photo de la fête du sport.

_-C'est Teach, un élève de terminal, pourquoi ?_ Répondit la rouquine.

_-Sur la photo Ace lui lance un regard mauvais, qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ?__-C'est compliqué..._ Répondit la rouquine.

_-Le mieux c'est que le trio t'en parle d'eux même,_ ajouta celui au long nez.

_-Quel trio ?_ Demanda Zoro qui venait d'arriver surprenant chacun d'entre eux.

_-Ace, Sabo et Luffy,_ répondit Nami avec un regard étrange qui n'échappa pas Mary.

_-Tu vas sur un chemin dangereux Mary,_ ajouta Zoro, _ne te mêle pas de cette histoire._

_-C'est rare de te voir aussi sérieux tête de cactus, la dernière fois c'était l'année dernière à la fête du sp-!?_ Sanji se coupa brusquement en remarquant Mary.

_-Je t'en merde sourcils en vrille,_ précisa Zoro avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Mary. _Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, tu vas y perdre des plumes._

_-Oula ! Elle date cette photo, oi !_ Dit Marco par dessus l'épaule de Mary, la faisant sursauter.

_-Je te le fais pas dire,_ ajouta Ace qui se pencha sur l'épaule droite de Mary, _qu'es ce que tu fait avec ?_

_-Je l'ai trouvé sur les réseaux hier soir..._ Dit simplement la brunette avant de ranger son téléphone.

_-C'est vrai qu'elle est sur la page du lycée, SHISHISHSISHI !_ Ajouta Luffy de sa voix aigu.

_-Dire que ça avait été un enfer de la prendre,_ ajouta le président du conseil des élèves.»

Chacun se regardèrent et rièrent de bon coeur, sauf Mary. Elle n'avait pas été là, l'année passée, et tous semblait se connaitre depuis longtemps, elle se sentait un peu exclus.

La sonnerie retentit dans la cour de l'établissement, chacun se regarda et tous coururent vers leur salle. Pour une fois, le groupe d'amis n'arriva pas les derniers. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement en riant encore de bon coeur.

La classe avait cours d'histoire et leur professeur, Doflamingo, était assez particulier. Mary essayait tant bien que mal de suivre son cours, assez rébarbatif, mais la fatigue était trop présente et elle s'endormit sur son bureau.

La brunette se trouvait dans un grand champ, devant elle se tenait ces amis. Ils lui souriait et lui firent signe d'approcher. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, Mary sursauta.

Des coups de coudes étaient donné contre les côtes de Mary. Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle fixa son voisin, qui lui désigna le tableau du regard. Elle se tourna vers le tableau, sans comprendre. Après s'être fait réprimandé par son professeur, elle se tourna vers son voisin.

_«Merci de m'avoir réveillé Law._

-_De__ rien mais tâche de ne plus dormir en cours. On a déjà assez d'un seul dormeur.»_

L'homme au regard froid mit rapidement fin à la conversation. Mary soupira et laissa son regard divaguer vers ces amis. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Nami, celui inquiet de Sanji et celui amusé de Zoro et Luffy.

Le cours pu se finir sans d'avantage de problème malgré l'envie de dormir de la brunette.

La pause du matin fût accueillis d'un grand soupir de soulagement de la jeune fille. Elle se leva et s'approcha du bureau de Ace. Ce dernier avait dormi encore durant tout le cours. La jeune fille aux couettes allait le réveiller quand la main de Luffy vient l'empêcher. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui montra Zoro qui tenait dans les mains une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle pouffa de rire et s'écarta un peu en regardant la scène. Celui au cheveux vert s'approcha doucement de la chaise du dormeur et au moment où Zoro allait lui verser un peu d'eau sur la tête Ace attrapa sa main et lui pris la bouteille. Se dernier déglutit un peu devant le sourire mi amusé mi sadique de celui aux tâches de rousseur.

Ace ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur celui aux cheveux vert et ils commencèrent à se battre en riant pour savoir qui allait se retrouver trempé.

Au final, il y eu bien plus d'eau sur le sol de la salle de classe que sur les vêtements des deux amis qui riaient de bon coeur, accompagné de leurs amis et de toute la classe.

Le délégué s'approcha en essayant de se montrer sérieux malgré des yeux pétillants montrant qu'il avait bien rit lui aussi. Il leur demanda de nettoyer le sol avant le début du cours.

Mary en profita pour aller acheter des trucs à boire aux distributeurs. Elle revient en classe avec deux briques de lait et une de café au lait, qu'elle tendit aux deux combattants.

_«Aprés l'effet le réconfort, comme on dit si bien,_ dit elle en riant.

_-Merci Mary,_ sourit Zoro en prenant une brique des briques de lait.

_-Thanks Mary !_ Ajouta Ace en prenant la brique de café au lait.

_-Tu es trop gentille avec eux Mary !_ Ria Nami._»_

La pause se finit dans la bonne humeur. Il avait ensuite cours de français et cours d'anglais. Elle poussa un soupir en se disant qu'elle allait sans doute à nouveau s'endormir.

Le professeur entra dans la classe peu de temps après la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la pause. Rapidement il demanda le silence qui ne fut pas respecté très vite. Mary eu rapidement le regard dans le vide témoignant de sa fatigue. Elle fixait le dos de Ace, qui était juste devant elle. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il ne dormait pas pendant ce cours. Elle regarda le professeur. Elle chercha son nom dans ces souvenirs. La brunette avait vu d'inscrit son nom sur l'emploi du temps. Elle cherchait et cherchait encore. Elle fût surprise qu'une chuchotement venant de sa gauche vienne répondre à son interrogation.

_«C'est Monsieur Silver._

-_Merci__ Law,_ répondit surprise la brunette.

_-Pourquoi tu cherchais à connaître son nom ?_

_-Parce que c'est étonnant que Ace ne dorme pas,_ pouffa la jeune fille.

_-Monsieur Silver est très proche de chaque élève, il leur porte toujours une attention particulière. Ace est celui dont il s'occupe le plus._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Aucune idée, seul ces frères doivent le savoir._

_-Mon cour__ vous intéresse si peu que ça, mademoiselle Notass et monsieur Trafalgar ?_ Coupa le professeur surprenant les deux élèves.»

Les deux camarades se regardèrent puis baissèrent la tête, mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre. Le cours se finit rapidement, celui de Monsieur Silver était véritable intéressant, pour un cours de français.

Il quitta la salle de classe, et les élèves se retrouvèrent seuls à discuter en attendant que leur prochain professeur arrive. Ace se tourna vers Mary.

_«Vous discutiez de quoi ?_

_-Je cherchais juste le nom du prof..._ Répondit Mary

_-Et je lui ai donné,_ ajouta Law avec une poker face.

_-Au faite Ace, qu'es ce que ce prof t'as fait pour que tu ne dormes pas en cours ?_ Demanda la jeune fille avec un immense sourire.

_-Trop long à expliquer en inter-cours, on en parleras après_, répondit gêné celui aux tâches de rousseur_.»_

La brunette hocha la tête lorsque son professeur entra. Elle glissa un peu "ne dors pas pendant se cours" à son voisin de devant qui ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

La jeune fille en profita pour regarder son professeur. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, assez jeune, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux bleus ciel. Elle se souvient rapidement de son nom : Madame Robin.

Elle soupira et se regard se tourna vers la fenêtre à son droite. Elle se mit à fixer un point invisible dans la cours de l'établissement. La jeune fille rêvassat jusqu'à la fin du cours, lorsque la sonnerie retentit et qu'une main vient la sortir de sa rêverie.

_«Tu me dis de ne pas dormir mais toi rêvasse ?_ Rit il.

_-Je te zut Portgas D Ace !_ Rit la jeune fille. _Mais effectivement tu n'as pas dormis._

_-J'ai le droit à une récompense j'espère._ Répliqua le jeune homme avec un immense sourire.

_-Mmmmmmmmmh_, réfléchit la jeune fille, _tu as le droit de manger mon dessert ?_

_-Ça me va !_ Répondit Ace en lui attrapant la main.»

Les deux amis sortirent en courant du cours sous les regards interrogatifs de leur amis. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au self.

_«Ace c'est bien ma première fois que tu ne dors pas en cours d'anglais,_ rit Sanji.

_-Pardon !?_ Hurla presque Sabo. _Tu n'as pas dormi en cours !?_

_-Bah ouais ! Mary m'a promis son dessert en échange._ Répondit le brun en hochant les épaules_.»_

Chaques regardent interrogateurs de la table se tournèrent vers la fille aux couettes. Ce fût Marco qui brisa le silence.

_«Comment t'as fait, oi ?_

_-Bah... j'ai vu que pendant le cours de Monsieur Silver il n'avait pas dormit donc je lui ai dit de ne pas dormir pendant le cours de Madame Robin,_ répondit simplement la jeune fille.

_-Tu es un ange ou quoi ?_ Demanda le frère aîné du brun

_-Euuuuuh non... Pourquoi ?_ Demanda interloquée la brunette.

_-Hé ! Je ne dors pas tout le temps !_ Répliqua Ace.

_-Nan tu dors pas quand tu manges oi,_ corrigea Marco en riant.»

Tous rièrent de bon coeur devant la mine boudeuse de ce dernier. La fin du repas se finit tranquillement et ils sortirent du self en riant. C'est à se moment là que le téléphone de Mary vibra dans sa poche.

_«Je vous retrouve sur le toit._ Dit Mary en s'éloignant.

_-D'accord à tout à l'heure,_ lança la rouquine du groupe.

_-Oui allô ?_ Dit la brunette une fois suffisamment éloigné.

_-Bonjour Mary, c'est Lisa._

-_Bonjour__ Lisa, tu as des nouvelles pour moi ?_

_-J'ai fait les recherches comme vous me l'avez demandé._

-_Parfait__, qu'as tu trouvé ?_

_-Pour les "Portgas" juste un nom : celui de Portgas D Rouge, sa doit être la mère de votre ami._

-_Je__ vois et pour l'autre homme ?_

_-Il s'appelle Marshall D Teach, c'est un élève de votre établissement scolaire, il est terminal, il semble être un très bon combattant malgré des notes scolaires assez faible et à un lien avec la famille "Gol"._

_-La famille "Gol" ?_

_-C'est une famille qui a beaucoup lutté contre l'ancien système qui était encore en place il y a 3 ans. Elle était très influente. "Gol D Roger" était le membre le plus influent de cette famille mais il a disparut de la circulation il y a 2 ans._

-_Es__ ce que tu peux faire davantage de recherche sur cette homme ? J'aimerais en savoir le plus possible._

-_Pas__ de problème Mary._

-_Merci__ Lisa, on se retrouve se soir._

-_A se__ soir Mary,_ finit la voix robotique avant de raccrocher_.»_

Mary regarda son téléphone quelques secondes en réfléchissant. Si elle voulait en savoir plus sur la famille de Ace, il allait falloir lui demander, et pareil pour Teach. Mais concernant ce fameux "Gol D Roger" elle savait à qui s'adresser. Et cela ferait plaisir à son professeur.

Elle tenta de se rappeler son cours du matin même, son professeur en avait parlé. Cette coïncidence plaisait fortement à la jeune femme.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la salle des professeurs et toqua à la porte. Se fut Monsieur LeRoux qui lui ouvrit.

_«Bonjour jeune fille, que puis je faire pour toi ?_

_-__Bonjour__ Monsieur, es ce que le professeur Doflamingo est là ?_

_-Attend, je vais aller te le chercher.»_

Le directeur adjoint laissa la porte entre ouverte le temps que son professeur d'histoire n'arrive à la porte. Ce dernier fût d'ailleurs surpris de voir une de ces élèves qui l'attendait.

_«Fufufufu~ je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite pendant la pause déjeuner._

-_Je__ suis désolée de vous dérangez professeur. Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin en classe. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit._

-_Allons__ allons, ce n'est pas grave mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus._

-_D'accord__ professeur. J'aimerais aussi en savoir plus sur "Gol D Roger" votre cours de ce matin m'a beaucoup intéressé._

_-Fufufufu~ je suis ravi de l'entendre. Qu'es ce que tu souhaites savoir de plus ?_

_-Et bien j'ai appris qu'il avait beaucoup d'influence et qu'il avait énormément lutté contre l'ancien système mais qu'il avait disparut par la suite._

-_Tu__ souhaites en savoir davantage sur sa disparition ?_

_-Oui professeur, comment quelqu'un d'aussi influent peut il disparaître de la circulation ?_

_-Tout le monde savait qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis, que se soit dans la politique ou dans la vie, l'un d'eux à sans doute mis fin à ces jours prématurément. Ce qui est bien dommage fufufufu~_

-_Je__ vois, merci professeur._ Termina la jeune fille en saluant son professeur._»_

La brunette réfléchit à se qui lui avait appris son professeur tout en se dirigeant vers le toit. Des ennemis politiques, c'était normal mais dans la vie ? Elle avait du mal à comprendre.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle arriva rapidement sur le toit et fût tiré de ces pensées par ces amis.

_«Alors, cet appel, oi ?_

_-Oh ! Euh...rien de grave !_ Se précipita la jeune fille.

_-Tu avais pourtant l'air perdue dans tes pensées..._ajouta Joz.

_-Ce n'est rien de grave, je vous assure._ Ajouta la jeune fille en souriant.

_-Bon et si on s'organisait pour samedi ?_ Ajouta Usopp mettant fin au débat.

_-Je propose que l'on aille aux nous,_ dit Ace surprenant tout le monde.

_-Pourquoi ?_ Intervint Sabo. _Le vieux sera là se weekend..._

_-Papi va nous empêcher de travailler,_ ajouta Luffy avec une moue que tous remarquèrent.

_-Pourquoi on ne va pas chez Mary, oi ? Elle vient d'arriver c'est sensé être une tradition, oi._ Coupa Marco.

_-En plus, tu pourras nous jouer un morceau,_ sourit Ace.

_-"Nous jouer un morceau" ?_ Répéta Zoro

_-Je joue de divers instruments de musique..._ajouta un peu gênée la brunette.

_-Trop bien !_ Ajouta le petit reine avec des yeux pétillants. _On va chez Mary !_

_-Ouais !_ Ajoutèrent les amis de la brunette.

_-Je préviendrais Lisa se soir,_ soupira la fille aux couettes comprenant qu'elle avait pas le choix._»_

Tous rièrent de bon coeur, la pause pu ainsi se finir dans la bonne humeur. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit les amis se regardèrent avec un soupson de déception dans le regard. Ils séparent à contre coeur afin de rejoindre leur classe respective. La classe des première avait cours magicologie.

* * *

**Petit message (qui serai effacé plus tard)**

Salut salut ! Bon comme dit juste au dessus le chapitre suivant (le 7) sortie avec du retard.Je pose en général un chapitre par semaine en fonction de mes disponibilités. Sauf que cette fois je ne sais pas quand serai posté le prochain chapitre.Petite explication : j'ai toujours 1 ou 2 chapitres d'avance sur ceux qui sont postés mais je ne parviens pas à organiser mes idées pour le chapitre 7. Tout simplement parce que j'ai trop de chose à mettre.

Ace : Pour ne pas changer de d'habitude...

On peut dire ça oui. MAIS QU'ES CE QUE TU FOUS ICI TOI !?

Ace : Bah je m'invite... c'est un peu une fiction sur notre univers.

BREF ! J'hésite de plus en plus à prendre un/e beta-lecteur/trice afin de m'aider pour l'organisation de mes idées.

Sabo : Parce qu'elle n'est pas organisée, vous verriez ces notes.

Je ne te permet pas ! Je suis organisée ! A ma manière !

Ace : C'est pire que l'état de ma chambre tes notes ! Je ne suis pas très organisé non plus.

Sabo : *facepalm* bon ils sont partis en dispute. Si jamais vous voulez nous aidez, ou juste l'aider, une review rst vraiment la bienvenue. On se retrouve bientôt.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6 !


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut salut mes petits pirates !

Avant de commencer j'aimerais vous remercier parce qu'on à dépasser les 300 vues !! MERCI !!

Ça y est j'ai enfin pus mettre en ordre mes idées !

Ace : Et c'était pas tout repos.

Commence pas toi ! Enfin bref ! Je vais prendre davantage d'avance sur vous. J'ai, au moment où j'écris, quatre chapitres d'avance. Et j'aimerais en avoir plus.

Marco : Tu comptes t'étaler combien de temps, oi ?

M'en rajoute pas ! Bref j'ai également plusieurs autres fanfics en cours aussi. Même si elles ne sont pas encore posté je les travailles quand même.

Ace : Et du coup tu te perds.

Pas faux, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je compte les lettres un peu plus tard voir même en même temps que celle ci. Enfin bref, tout ceci étant dit. ABONNEZ VOUS J'OFFRE DES COOKIES !

Marco : T'as finit de faire ta pub ? Ils sont là pour l'histoire, oi.

Ah oui ! Bonne lecture mes petits pirates !

Le cours de magicologie se passa pour le mieux : les élèves écoutaient malgré qu'ils s'amusent avec leur professeur. Mary passa son temps à taquiner Ace pour qu'il se s'endorme pas, et cela avait fonctionné. Le brun n'avait pas dormi de tous le cours.

Durant l'inter-cours, il inversa les rôles. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et commença à l'embêter, au grand désarroi de son voisin de classe.

«Alors princesse ? Contente ? Sortit il avec un immense sourire.»

La jeune fille s'étouffa avec son jus de fruits. Elle en mit un peu sur la table faisant grogner son voisin. Elle passa deux minutes à tousser afin de dégager le jus de fruit logé dans sa gorge ainsi que dans ces poumons. Ace, lui, riait de sa bêtise sous le regard noir de sa camarade.

Ces amis, qui avaient assisté à la scène, se regardaient sans vraiment comprendre. Seul Luffy riait aux éclats comme son frère.

Le professeur Mihaks profita de ce moment pour pénétrer dans la classe. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'état de la classe. La nouvelle s'était vite intégrée et elle c'était fait des amis. Il s'approcha du bureau de Mary et Law.

Celui à la casquette remarqua le professeur et soupira discrètement tandis que Mary toussait toujours sous les rires d'Ace et de Luffy.

«Je vois que vous vous amusez bien pendant les inter-cours. Dit le professeur en souriant.

-Désolée professeur, pouffa la jeune fille en voyant Ace s'étouffer à son tour dû à la surprise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais maintenant que l'on est en cours reprenez votre sérieux.»

Le professeur de mathématiques sourit avant de retourner vers le tableau. Luffy avait la tête posé sur la table tentait de cacher son fou rire avec Zoro qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Nami pouffait de rire avec Usopp. Ace tentait de reprendre son sérieux malgré que Mary l'embêtait avec l'un de ces stylos.

Law observait la classe, il regarda chacun de ces camarades. Ils avaient toujours été peu ordonné mais le sérieux avait toujours eu pour habitude de revenir rapidement. Son regard se tourna vers sa voisine de classe. La brunette, qui était arrivé il y a quelques jours, empêchait son camarade de devant de dormir. Il sourit, la jeune fille c'était vraiment intégré à la classe, c'est comme si elle avait toujours été là.

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau ou le professeur expliquait la leçon du jour.

Il fixa ensuite son bureau. Dans le coin de ce dernier, le jeune homme regarda son agenda. La fête du sport... C'était pour bientôt, dans deux semaines pour être exact. Il chercha dans sa mémoire le nom de l'établissement qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Law finit par se rappeler du nom : Marineford ; le lycée de Marineford. Il soupira, sachant qu'il voudrait faire des recherches sur ce dernier.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : la fête du sport de l'année passée. Elle s'était vraiment bien passé, enfin sauf entre Ace et l'autre gros lard. Il ne se rappelait plus de son prénom mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce type avait dû chercher Ace, déjà que ce dernier était plutôt bagarreur.

Il se surprit à fixer sa voisine. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était là, le brun était un peu plus calme et Law espérait que ça durerait. Celui à la casquette se posait quand même des questions sur la nouvelle.

«Dit moi Mary. Chuchota t il, surprenant Mary.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Law ? Demanda t elle en s'arrêtant d'embêter Ace.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Chuchota à son tour leur camarade de devant ne sentant plus le crayon de son amie.

-Je lui parle Portgas. Répondit Law tranquillement. Je voulais savoir de quel établissement tu venais.

-Ça n'as pas vraiment d'importance... Répondit la jeune fille avec une moue qui n'échappa pas à son voisin.

-Si tu le dis. Es ce que tu sais quel lycée on va affronter à la fête du sport ? Ajouta celui à la casquette en fixant sa camarade.

-On va affronter un lycée ? Je pensais que c'était juste entre nous...

-Non, on va affronter le lycée Marineford. Dit il en observant la jeune fille.

-Ah...»

Ces deux voisins sentir leur camarade se crispée. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Law : elle venait de ce lycée, un lycée de riche. C'est vrai que c'était une Notass. Mais pourquoi avoir quitté un établissement si bien côté pour un comme le leur ? Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle.

«Pourquoi avoir quitté ton ancien lycée ?

-J'étais pas à l'aise, pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question à la fin ? Demanda la jeune fille un peu énervé.

-Parce qu'on est curieux princesse. Sourit le brun pour essayer de la calmer.»

La sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Les élèves commencèrent alors à sortir leur affaire pour leur dernier cours, cependant leur professeur de mathématiques pris la parole.

«Votre professeur de science n'est pas là. Vous avez donc fini la journée.»

A peine avait il fini que les élèves crièrent un "YOUPI !" commun. Tous rangèrent leurs affaires en parlant sous le regard amusé de leur professeur.

Mary sortie de la classe accompagné de ses amis. Terminé une heure plus tôt était vraiment bien accueilli. Le petit groupe de dirigea vers la sortie.

«Mary, commença la rouquine, comme on termine une heure plus tôt tu peux venir avec nous au "Moby Dick".»

Le regard de la brunette s'illumina, elle pouvait rester une heure de plus avec ces amis. Elle hocha la tête et se précipita d'envoyer un message à son chauffeur.

Mary :

16h05

"Bonjour, venez me chercher à 17h devant le café "Moby Dick" je vais faire la route avec quelques amis."

Chauffeur Baggy :

16h06

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, je prends note de votre demande. Je vous retrouverai devant le café "Moby Dick"."

La jeune fille était soulagée que le chauffeur accepte sans se poser d'avantage de questions. Elle sourit à ces amis et le groupe de première se dirigea vers le café.

En quelques minutes de route, ils arrivèrent devant une façade blanche et bleue avec une tête de baleine à la place du "O". Le petit groupe de 7 individus entra alors dans le café. L'intérieur était revêtu des mêmes couleurs que l'extérieur en y ajoutant un thème sur la mer et les pirates.

Le groupe d'ami fut accueilli par un homme vêtu d'une chemise ouverte et d'un slip de bain.

«Salut les amis ! Ça fait SUUUUUUUPER plaisir de vous voir !

-Salut Francky ! Lança celui au chapeau de paille en lui faisant un tchek.

-Salut le cyborg, ajouta le brun aux tâches de rousseur.

-On a réussi à amener la fille dont on parlait la dernière fois, dit la rouquine en laissant paraître celle aux couettes. Je te présente Mary, et Mary voici Francky.

-Enchantée Francky. Dit timidement la brunette.

-Ça fait SUUUUUUUPER plaisir de rencontrer une nouvelle tête ! Dit alors le cyborg en prenant une de ces poses typique. Je vous laisse aller à votre table. Je vous apporte votre commande.

-Merci Francky, dit alors Ace en se dirigeant vers une table un peu reculé du café, suivi de ces amis.

-Notre commande ? Demanda Mary.

-On a l'habitude de venir ici Mary d'amour, répondit celui aux yeux en formes de cœur. On connaît la propriétaire.

-C'est la famille Newgate qui tient le café, ajouta Nami avec un clin d'œil.

-La famille Newgate ? Celle du prof de combat !? Demanda surprise la brunette.

-Oui ! Ajouta Luffy en riant. C'est sa femme qui tient le café ainsi que leurs enfants, quand ils ne sont pas en cours ! SHISHISHSISHI !

-Il y a Marco, Tatch, Vista et Joz. Ajouta celui aux tâches de rousseur.

-Se sont leurs enfants ?

-Adoptifs, ajouta Zoro. C'est une grande famille qui est très apprécié, et ils ne supportent pas la trahison.

-Ouais, ajouta Usopp avec une légère moue. On se rappelle tous de l'année dernière...

-L'année dernière ? Demanda Mary curieuse.»

Ces amis se turent le temps que Francky pose leurs boissons. Il leur sourit comprenant de quoi ils allaient parler avant de s'éloigner. Le cyborg connaissait lui aussi cette partie. Il avait commencé à travailler au café peu de temps avant ces événements. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé ici mais au lycée, le jeune cyborg était dans l'ignorance il décida alors de tendre l'oreille afin d'en savoir un peu plus.

Ace détourna le regard qui vint se loger sur l'extérieur, ainsi que celui de Luffy. Nami mélangeait son jus à la mandarine avec sa paille, n'osant pas regarder celle aux couettes. Sanji et Zoro se regardaient à la fois énervés et stressés. Quand à Usopp et Chopper, les deux regardaient Mary signe qu'ils souhaitaient ne pas répondre à la question.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

«J'ai compris...il s'est passé quelques choses de grave dont vous ne voulez pas parler, je comprends. Elle regarda sa montre avant de se lever. Je vais y aller à demain tout le monde.»

Tous regardèrent Mary en lui faisant un petit signe de tête et la brunette quitta le café.

La fille aux couettes attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que la voiture n'arrive devant le café et y monta.

Ces amis lui cachait quelques choses et elle était sur que c'était en lien avec la fête du sport de l'année passée et l'attitude d'Ace et de Teach. Ils refusaient d'en parler, sans doute encore trop douloureux pour eux.

Pendant ce temps, au café "Moby Dick", le groupe de 6 amis restaient en silence à se regarder avant que Francky, qui avait observé la scène, n'arrive.

«Vous devriez lui en parler, si c'est votre amie.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, commença la rouquine en jetant un œil vers Ace.

-Vous devez vous doutez qu'elle fera des recherches de son côté ? Demanda le cyborg.

-C'est même sûr... Soupira tristement Chopper qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

-Sa curiosité va lui côté cher, ajouta Zoro.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord tête de cactus, renchérit Sanji.»

Francky observa ses amis, tout dans leur attitude trahissait leur tristesse mais aussi leur haine envers cet être qu'ils détestaient. Il retourna vers le bar et prit quelques parts de gâteau avant de les apporter à leur table.

«Cadeaux de la maison, annonça t il en posant les parts devant chacun d'entre eux.»

A peine les assiettes étaient elles posé devant le groupe que les deux frères se jetèrent sur leur assiette, faisant rire tout le monde. L'atmosphère s'était enfin détendue.

Mary arriva chez elle après 10 minutes de trajet. Elle regarda la grande demeure avant d'entrer dans la maison. La voix robotique de Lisa se fit entendre.

«Bonjour Mary. Votre journée c'est bien passé ?

-Bonjour Lisa, oui à merveille, merci.»

La brunette monta dans sa chambre. Elle déposa son sac de cours sur son bureau et se changea.

L'uniforme de l'école n'était pas très confortable quand elle était chez elle.

Elle pris un jean, ainsi qu'un simple t-shirt noir. Mary défit ces couettes et se brossa les cheveux. La brunette descendit ensuite dans la cuisine.

«Lisa ? Commença t elle.

-Je vous écoute Mary.

-Tu as fait des recherches supplémentaires sur Gol D Roger ?»

Sur le bar de la cuisine, un petit écran apparue avec une jeune femme au cheveux blanc. Il s'agissait de l'apparence de Lisa. Mary pris un verre de jus de pomme et écoutant les découvertes de Lisa. Mais l'intelligence artificielle n'avait rien appris de très intéressant.

«Je vois, merci Lisa. Finit par couper la jeune fille.

-De rien Mary. Vous voulez autre chose ?

-Oui, samedi la séance de travail aura lieu ici. Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix mais comme père et mère ne sont pas là...

-Très bien, à quel heure doivent arriver vos camarades ?

-Vers 14h-14h30, je pense.

-J'en prends note. Il y aura diverses jus de fruits et thé ainsi que des gâteaux dans les placards de la cuisine.»

Mary et Lisa continuèrent de discuter pendant encore une dizaine de minutes. Par la suite, l'humaine retourna dans sa chambre et fit ces devoirs. Sa leçon de violon se fit par la suite.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe d'amis se sépara et chacun rentrèrent chez eux. Ace et Sabo étaient en train de discuter dans le salon tandis que Luffy était en train de grignoter dans la cuisine en écoutant la conversation.

«Et vous ne lui en avez pas parler ? Demanda le blondinet.

-Non personne n'a préféré en parler... Répondit le brun en détournant légèrement le regard.

-Vous avez plutôt évité de lui répondre...

-Ça t'étonne bouclette ?

-Je comprends pas pourquoi on lui dit pas... Dit Luffy pour lui même en arrivant dans le salon.

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Répondit agacé celui aux tâches de rousseur. Elle n'était pas là !

-Justement Ace, elle n'était pas là. La fête du sport à lieu dans deux semaines et c'est son ancien lycée que l'on va affronter.

-Son ancien lycée ? Répéta le cadet. Elle était ou, Sabo ?

-Au lycée de Marineford. C'est étrange qu'elle n'en ai pas parlé...

-C'est pas étrange...ajouta le brun aîné. Elle n'aimait pas son ancien établissement, elle s'est crispée quand lui a demandé.

-Ça a autant d'importance ? Demanda innocemment Luffy en venant s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé. Elle est gentille...

-Oui et non Luffy...le blond réfléchit quelques secondes. Le lycée de Marineford est un établissement extrêmement bien côté et pour les familles bourgeoises. Ceux qui en sortent sont acceptées dans tout les établissements d'études supérieures.

-Il y a peut être autre chose... réfléchit à voix haute Ace.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda son frère aîné

-Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle n'était pas bien, pas à l'aise. C'est peut être à cause de quelqu'un, précisa celui au chapeau de cowboy.

-On s'en fiche ! Hurla presque le cadet. Elle est gentille et on l'a protégera !

-Oui tu as raison, sourit Sabo.»

Les trois frères continuèrent de rire jusqu'au soir.

ELLIPSE JUSQU'AU LENDEMAIN !

Le groupe se trouvait dans la cours du lycée de Fushia. Ils riaient et s'amusaient. La cloche finit par retentir et ils se séparent pour leurs cours.

La journée se passa pour le mieux. Le brunette posa quelques questions sur l'organisation du lendemain mais également sur la fête du sport. Elle tenta également d'en savoir davantage sur la famille d'Ace, de Sabo et de Luffy. Malheureusement les trois garçons restèrent silencieux, sur ce sujet.

Eux aussi cherchèrent à en savoir plus sur l'année passée de Mary au sien du lycée de Marineford. Mais la brunette évitait soigneusement le sujet ou répondait un peu à côté.

La journée où se finir dans la tranquillité et sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

A la fin des cours le groupe d'amis espérait bien emmener Mary au "Moby Dick" malheureusement ils ne purent pas : la voiture noire attendait déjà devant l'entrée du lycée. Ils se séparent donc.

Une fois chez elle, Mary continua de discuter avec la robot afin de préparer la séance de travail du lendemain. Elle en profita pour envoyer à tous ces camarades son adresse afin qu'ils puissent venir.

La journée se finit tranquillement du côté de chacune des personnes du groupe d'amis.

ELLIPSE JUSQU'AU SAMEDI MATIN

Mary se réveilla dans les environs de 9h. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se lever. Elle se changea avant de sortir de sa chambre et de rejoindre la cuisine. La brunette pris son petit déjeuner en compagnie de l'intelligence artificielle.

Une fois cela fait, la jeune fille commença à ranger la cuisine, aidé de l'assistante robotique de la maison.

C'est pas la dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon. Elle rangea la grande table et prépara de quoi travailler.

Instinctivement son regard se tourna vers le coffret ou son violon était rangé. Depuis qu'elle s'était levé une boule s'était formé dans son estomac.

Elle pris la boîte noire et la posa sur la petite table devant la télévision. Elle l'ouvrit et pris délicatement son violon qu'elle vint poser sur son épaule gauche en prenant l'archer de la main droite.

Une magnifique symphonie emplit alors la maison : les notes s'enchaînaient avec une perfection digne d'un grand virtuose.

Pendant ce temps, les trois frère arrivèrent devant la maison de la brunette. Ils furent surpris de la grandeur de cette dernière. Ils s'approchèrent et entendirent une douce symphonie au violon se jouer.

«Waow..., Commença le blondinet.

-Je te le fais pas dire, elle joue bien, enchaîna l'aîné.

-Allons voir ! Poursuivi Luffy en s'approchant de la porte.

-Espérons qu'elle nous entende, dit Sabo en sonnant à la porte.

-Bonjour, leur répondit la voix robotique de Lisa.

-Bonjour... répondirent perplexe les deux aînés.

-Salut ! Nous sommes des amis de Mary ! On doit réviser ensemble ! Dit surexcité le benjamin.

-Vous devez être Luffy, Ace et Sabo. Entrez, je vous en pris. Ajouta la robot en ouvrant la porte. Mary se trouve dans le salon.

-Merci. Termina le blondinet.»

Les frères entrèrent dans le hall de la maison et y déposèrent leurs manteaux ainsi que leur chaussures. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le salon, sous les instructions de Lisa.

Ils purent découvrir une autre facette de Mary. La jeune fille, dos à eux, était vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt rouge à pois noir. Ces cheveux étaient détachées et lui arrivait au milieu du dos. A son poignet gauche un bracelet fait de perle bleu et or scintillait et se balançait au rythme de mouvement de la jeune fille et de la musique.

Les garçons l'observèrent quelques secondes avant que la voix de Lisa ne retentisse à nouveau.

«Mary vos amis sont arrivés.»

La jeune fille sursauta surprise avant de se retourner et de sourire au trio. Elle rangea rapidement son violon avant de s'approcher.

«Salut les gars, je ne vous ai pas entendu arrivé, désolée. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop difficile à trouver.

-Salut Mary. Répondit après quelques secondes celui aux boucles blondes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave et non c'est assez facilement repérable comme maison.

-SHISHISHI ! Ria Luffy, sous les regards incompris de ses amis.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda la brunette

-Tu joue bien ! Tu aurais dû voir leur tête ! SHISHISHI !»

La brunette regarda le benjamin avant de rire avec lui. Les deux aînés se regardèrent perplexe avant d'accompagner les deux plus jeunes dans leur fou rire.

Chapitre de 3291 mots ! J'ai rarement fait aussi long je crois !

Une petite review ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Ace : Salut les amis !

Marco : Tiens elle est où ?

Ace : Elle fait à manger *bave*

Marco : Ah oui c'est vrai...

Ace : C'est à nous de faire l'introduction !

Marco : Elle est pas là aujourd'hui parce qu'elle fête Noël ce week-end. Elle n'a donc pas le temps de vous saluez.

Ace : Ouais c'est pas une bonne pirate ! Mais sa cuisine *bave encore plus*

Marco : Ace... Enfin, le chapitre de cette semaine est posté plus tôt car dimanche, elle n'aura pas le temps, n'y demain d'ailleurs.

Ace : Ouais, espérons que le week-end prochain se sera bon. Bref bonne lecture !

Marco : Ouaip, bonne lecture.

Ace *cours vers la cuisine* A MOI LES BONS PETITS PLATS !!

Marco *poker face*

* * *

Les quatres amis riait de bon coeur en se tenant le ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils réussissent à se calmer. Les trois garçons posèrent leur affaire sur la table du salon avant que cela sonne à la porte.

Mary alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer Marco en souriant. L'ananas rejoignit ses amis dans la salon.

Petit à petit chacun des amis arriva dans la grande demeure, ils riaient et s'amusaient tous ensemble.

Le temps passa tranquillement mais les devoirs, eux, attendaient toujours d'être fait. Ce fût Nami qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre.

«Allez les amis ! Il ne faut pas qu'on n'oublie nos devoirs !

-M'en parle pas Nami ! J'ai pas enviiiiie, soupira celui au chapeau de paille en s'allongeant sur la table.

-Plus vite ils seront fait, plus vite on pourra s'amuser, enchéri Sabo.

-Et on pourra entendre Mary nous jouer un morceau ! Ajouta Usopp en souriant.

-Nous, on l'a déjà entendu ! Hurla presque Ace.

-Quoi, oi ?! Vous ne nous avez pas attendus, oi !? Enchaîna l'ananas.

-C'était pas volontaire Marco, rassura Mary. Ils sont arrivé je m'entraînais et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure...

-On aurait pas dit que tu t'entraînait, ajouta Sabo.

-Et bien, on peut dire que les frères ont eu plus de chance que nous, renchérit Tatch.»

La discussion continua mais ils finirent par se concentrer un peu et parvienrent à commencer leur devoir.

Chacun avait ces facilités et ces difficultés. Mary appris alors que Ace était en réalité assez doué dans les matières scientifiques tandis que Luffy davantage sur les langues vivantes. Leur frère, Sabo, cartonnait dans toute les matières. Zoro et Sanji s'en tirait sans trop de difficulté dans toutes les matières au contraire de Usopp et Chopper qui galérait. Quand à la rousse, elle n'avait pas de difficulté particulière, plutôt doué dans tous les cours.

Mary ne s'en sortait pas trop mal dans toutes les matières, n'y vraiment première de classe n'y dernière.

Quand à ceux de terminal, Marco était particulièrement doué pour les matières scientifiques ainsi que toutes celle lié à fruit du démon, alors que Tatch le devançait dans les matières littéraires. Joz et Vista avaient plus de mal que leur camarade mais ils arrivaient à avoir la moyenne.

Ils arrêtent leur devoir vers 16h30 lorsque le ventre de Luffy et d'Ace gargouillèrent. Le groupes d'amis se regarda avant d'exploser de rire. Mary se leva en riant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sortit des verres et les boissons qui étaient dans le frigo. Ace entra dans la pièce.

«Je vais t'aider.

-Merci Ace, mais ça devrait aller.

-Je voulais aussi te demander quelques choses...

-Je t'écoute, dit la jeune fille en sortant les verres.

-Je voulais savoir par rapport à tes parents...»

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un verre se brisa en touchant le sol. Le brunette avait lâché le verre et regardait Ace choquée. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir.

«Ah ! Que je suis maladroite ! Désolée !»

La brunette parlais de manière rapide et elle semblait très gênée. Ace ne pu que soupirer et s'approcha pour l'aider à ramasser les bouts de verre.

Le groupe d'amis entendit le verre se briser, Marco fut le premier à réagir et à se diriger vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il passa sa tête par la porte, il vit les deux amis en train de ramasser les bouts de verre en discutant.

«Et donc tu voulais savoir ? Demanda la brunette visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là, ils sont au travail ?

-Oui, ils travaillent quasiment tout le temps, je passe la majorité de mon temps avec Lisa.

-Je vois...et le lycée de Marineford ?

-Je... j'ai pas envie d'en parler...

-Il s'est passé quelques choses ?

-Non, j'ai juste pas envie d'y penser. C'est comme si je te demandais de parler de ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière ! Rétorqua la brunette énervée.

-C'est pas la même chose ! S'énerva à son tour Ace.

-Si ! C'est exactement là même chose ! Tu ne veux pas en parler parce qu'il c'est passé quelques choses dont tu n'as pas envie d'y penser !

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qui à pu se passer ! Et tu n'étais pas là !

-Oui je n'étais pas là ! Et toi non plus, tu n'étais pas dans mon lycée l'année dernière !

-Oi ! Calmez vous ! Intervient Marco voyant clairement que les choses commençaient à digérer.»

Ace lança un regard noir à son ami avant de sortir en pestant. La brunette fixa la sortie de la cuisine avant de soupirer et de finir de ramasser les bouts de verres.

«Tu sais, Ace n'est pas méchant, il s'inquiète seulement pour toi.

-Je sais...mais j'ai pas envie de parler de l'année dernière...

-Tu sais que c'est ton ancien lycée que l'on va affronter la semaine prochaine ?

-Ouais...

-Il va falloir les regarder en face si tu ne veux pas perdre la face.

-Je m'inquiète aussi pour vous...je sais qu'il c'est passé quelques choses à la fête du sport de l'année dernière...

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler mais aux trois frères.»

La brunette sourit tristement. Elle finit de sortir ce qu'il fallait avant d'apporter ce qu'il fallait dans le salon. Marco soupira et suivit la jeune fille.

Il fallait arriver à détendre l'atmosphère, elle était bien trop tendu pour l'ananas.

Son regard visita la pièce, il vit diverse bibelots installé ici et là. Puis il s'attarda sur la boîte noire contenant le violon. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il contourna la table du salon sous le regard intrigué de ces amis et Marco s'approcha de l'étui et en sortie le violon.

Mary regarda l'ananas avec un air choquée et intriguée, alors qu'à côté d'elle Ace et Tatch souriait.

Le blond porta le violon à son épaule et avant que l'archer ne touche les cordes de l'instrument Joz intervient.

«Marco...tu as toujours été un mauvais musicien...

-Je ne te permets pas !

-J'ai pas besoin de ta permission, la dernière fois c'est la basse de Luffy ! Rétorqua son ami.

-Et avant la guitare de Ace ! Ajouta Tatch en riant.

-Et encore avant ma batterie... Rajouta le blondinet en soupirant.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Répondit vexé l'ananas.»

Il redonna l'instrument à sa propriétaire en l'invitant à jouer. Elle rit et porta, à son tour, le violon à son épaule. Elle posa doucement l'archer sur les cordes puis les premières notes sortirent de l'instrument. Elles s'enchaînèrent de manière fluide. Elle tapait discrètement le rythme avec son pied.

Le groupe d'amis étaient comme hypnotisé par la mélodie. Ce fût Sabo qui se leva en première sous le regard interrogateurs de la brunette. D'un simple geste, il mina une guitare. Elle sourit et arrêta de jouer, sous les quelques protestations de ses amis.

«Venez, je vais vous montrer les autres instruments.»

Elle les guida dans la maison, jusqu'à une porte à l'étage sur laquelle une note de musique était accroché. Mary ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de ces amis.

Ils purent découvrir une pièce remplie de divers instruments de musique : piano, contrebasse, guitare, basse, batterie, flûte et tant d'autres.

Elle indiqua à ceux qui savaient jouer qu'ils pouvaient utiliser les instruments.

Ace pris délicatement la guitare, accompagné de Luffy qui pris la basse posé à côté, tandis que Sabo s'installa à la batterie.

Les trois frères se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, les premières notes sortirent de la guitare. Elles furent rapidement accompagné des notes de la basse et de la batterie.

Le trio jouait en parfaite harmonie, prouvant qu'ils avaient l'habitude.

Tout le monde les regardaient jouer sans dire un mot.

Ils s'arrêtent de jouer au bout de quelques minutes et le groupe d'amis applaudit. Rapidement Tatch et Marco demandèrent à leur amie de commencer à jouer. Mary, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, alla s'installer au piano et commença à appuyer délicatement sur les touches.

La douce mélodie emplit progressivement la pièce. Ace, Sabo et Luffy avaient toujours leur instrument en main et d'un accord commun, les garçons commencèrent à jouer afin d'accompagner la jeune fille. Cette dernière fut, d'ailleurs, agréablement surprise. Son regard se tourna vers les garçons. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Ace, elle sentit le rouge monter sur ses joues tandis que ce dernier détourna le regard.

Le groupe d'ami et de frère, qui observaient la scène, remarquèrent la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

La musique finit par s'arrêter et personne n'osa parler pendant quelques secondes, qui semblèrent être une éternité pour la jeune fille. Ce fut quand lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua que la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle fit signe à ces amis de ne pas bouger.

Ce n'était pas normal, ces parents ne devaient pas rentrer avant les prochaines vacances alors qui pouvait bien être la. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier elle fût surprise de voir qui s'y trouvait.

Chapitre de 1515 mots ! Plutôt court mais pas le plus court !

Une review ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Mary fut surprise de découvrir dans le hall de l'entrée de sa maison une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.

Elona ! Hurla la jeune fille en sautant dans les bras de celle d'en face.

-Mary ! Dieu que tu m'as manquée ! Dit la deuxième en tombant à la renverse.

Le bruit en bas alerta le groupe d'ami resté à l'étage et ils descendirent. Ils furent surpris de voir Mary étalé au sol avec une autre jeune fille sous elle en riant.

Mary, et si tu nous expliquait, oi ? Demanda Marco en s'approchant afin d'aider les deux jeunes à se lever.

-Désolée les amis, dit gênée la brune. Je vais vous présenter mais dans le salon se sera mieux.

Les deux filles se levèrent aidé de Sanji, qui s'était précipité pour la blonde, et de Marco. La brunette conduisit tout le monde dans le salon afin de discuter dans un endroit un peu plus confortable.

Les amis, commença Mary, je vous présente Elona ma demi sœur.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit la fameuse Elona.

Chacun leur tour les amis de Mary se présentèrent. Elona était une grande jeune fille, bien plus que sa sœur. Elle possédait des yeux verts et des cheveux blond lui arrivant au milieu du dos. C'était un très jolie jeune fille, pensèrent plusieurs garçons du groupe d'amis.

Et donc c'est ta demi sœur? Demanda Ace.

-Ouais ! Sourit Mary.

-Même mère mais père différent. Ajouta la blonde.

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous a parlé de ta sœur? Questionna Tatch.

-Tu ne leur a pas parlé de moi ?! Tu me déçois petite sœur, Répliqua faussement outré Elona.

-J'ai pas eu le temps, je suis arrivée dans l'établissement il y a une semaine.

-Attend, tu as quitté Marineford ?! C'est un des meilleures lycée du pays !

-Merci Elona... Bougonna la brune.

-Tu as été à Marineford, oi ?! Répliqua surpris Marco.

-Putain, Mary tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! S'énerva la blonde.

-Ecoute Elona, j'ai pas envie de me disputer à ce sujet pour le moment, alors es ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais dans ma chambre mais tu vas en entendre parler, je te préviens. Dit la blonde avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Les amis de Mary qui avaient observé la scène ne savaient pas vraiment où se mettre. Aucun n'osaient dire un mot. Ce fut Mary qui brisa le silence.

Désolée que vous aillez assisté à ça...

-T'en fait pas, oi.

-On se doutait bien que tu avais des problèmes avec ta famille...ajouta Sabo.

-Ouais, tu as refusé d'en parler, dit Ace.

-Il commence à se tard, je vais devoir y aller. Ajouta la rouquine.

Un à un les amis de la brune partirent, les derniers qui partirent furent les trois frères. Au moment de partir, Ace ne pu s'empêcher de retourner voir son ami.

Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'unn'hésite pas... Dit le brun visiblement gêné.

-Merci Ace, c'est gentil. Répondit la brune en souriant.

Au moment où les trois garçons partirent Ace se tourna une dernière fois et lui fit un câlin. La brunette fut surprise mais elle ne repoussa pas le jeune homme et resserra son étreinte.

Les deux finirent par se lâcher aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. L'aîné rejoint ses frères tandis que la brunette ferma la porte.

Le chemin fut silencieux pour les garçons. Les deux plus jeunes n'osait pas parler de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, pour eux c'était unique de voir leur grand frère faire un câlin à quelqu'un.

Lui pensait à l'étreinte qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était surpris lui même à faire ce geste. Il était bien quand il avait la jeune fille dans les bras, il avait envie de la protégée et de la voir sourire. Ce fut le blond qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

J'ai l'impression que l'un de nous est amoureux.

-Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles Sabo ?! Répliqua celui au chapeau de cow-boy de plus en plus rouge.

-Ace tu ne fais jamais de câlin. Ajouta celui au chapeau de paille.

-Et alors ?! C'est juste un câlin...Répliqua le brun en détournant le regard.

-Mais oui mais oui. Rit le blond du groupe.

-D'ailleurs c'était qui l'autre fille ? Finit par demander le benjamin du groupe.

-C'est sa sœur, écoute un peu Luffy. Répliqua son grand frère.

-Ouais bah je l'aime pas, elle est pas gentille. Dit son frère de manière simpliste.

-C'est vrai qu'elle avait pas l'air cool...Enchérit le brun.

-On ne peut pas la juger, on ne la vu que quelques minutes. Expliqua le blond.

La discussion des trois frères concernant la sœur de Mary continua jusqu'à leur arrivé chez eux.

Mary pendant ce temps referma la porte de la maison. Elle était un peu rouge d'avoir fait cette étreinte avec Ace mais cela lui avait fait du bien.

Elle alla vers le salon et commença à ranger les affaires. Elle pensait à l'après-midi qu'elle venait de passer : l'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Elona profita que les amis de sa sœur soient partis pour descendre.

Il faut que nous parlions Mary.

-Parler ? J'ai rien à te dire Elona. J'ai quitté Marineford avec l'accord de nos parents.

-Peut être mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu étais promise à grand avenir !

-Je me fiche éperdument d'avoir un avenir si je n'ai pas d'amis !

-Les amis finissent par partir. C'est comme l'amour. Ça se joue de toi et tu en souffre.

-Et bien je préfère me faire avoir et être heureuse durant ces quelques temps.

La discussion se finit sur cette note lorsque la brunette sortie du salon vers sa chambre. Elle entendit un dernier hurlements avant de fermer sa chambre.

Mary ! Je suis là toute la semaine au faite !

La brune poussa un soupir et s'assit sur son lit. Elle aimait sa famille, mais parfois il ne pensait qu'à la réussite et cela avait le don de l'énerver plus que tout.

Lisa ? Commença la brune.

-Oui Mary ?

-Es ce que tu étais au courant pour la venu d'Elona ?

-Non, n'y elle n'y vos parents ne m'ont prévenue.

Un énième soupir se fit attendre alors que la jeune fille s'installa sur son ordinateur. Elle avait envie de penser à autres choses : de se détendre. Ces yeux se tournèrent vers le cellulaire qui était posé sur son bureau. Elle le pris en souriant.

Mary :

18h48

"Salut le dormeur !"

Le dormeur :

18h49

"Salut princesse ! Tu as besoin de quelques choses ?"

Mary :

18h50

"J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose. Je viens de me prendre la tête avec Elona..."

Le dormeur :

18h51

"Oh... désolé...Tu veux en parler ?"

Mary :

18h52

"Il y a pas grand chose à dire, elle pense que j'ai fait une erreur en quittant Marineford. C'est l'un des meilleurs lycée, j'avais un grand avenir et bla et bla et bla."

Le dormeur :

18h53

"Tu lui a expliqué pourquoi tu étais partie ?"

Mary :

18h54

"A demi mot mais cette famille ne pense qu'à la réussite."

Le dormeur :

18h55

"J'ai une idée !"

Mary :

18h56

"C'est pas souvent ça xD"

Le dormeur :

18h57

"Hey ! Je te permets pas ! En attendant, je te parle de ce que tu veux savoir et toi tu me dis ce qui c'est passé à Marineford, ça te va ?"

Mary :

18h58

"Tu serais près à me parler de la fête du sport de l'année dernière ? Alors que vous avez tous refusé ?"

Le dormeur :

18h59

"J'ai une discussion avec Sabo et il pense qu'on devrait t'en parler, donc bon"

Mary :

19h00

"Je vois, va pour ça."

Le dormeur :

19h01

"Honneurs aux dames"

Mary :

19h02

"Marineford est un lycée pour les riches et ceux qui en sortent sont acceptés dans n'importe quel établissement après. J'ai passé un an là bas et j'étais pas bien à cause de mon nom mais aussi à cause de ce que je pense. Tu dois être au courant de l'histoire qui cours sur Gol D Roger ? Et bien ce qu'il a fait, abolir l'ancien système, n'a pas plus au plus riche du pays et cela se voyait dans leur façon de se comporter. Et moi, j'ai fait l'erreur de dire que j'étais d'accord avec sa façon de penser. Sa ma valusd'être mise de côté et d'être rejeté et humiliée de tous."

Le dormeur :

19h03

"Wow, j'suis désolée pour toi Princesse, je pensais que tu aurais pu avoir subi ça..."

Mary :

19h04

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé et aujourd'hui j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter. Aller à toi."

Le dormeur :

19h05

"J'ai toujours été bagarreur et Teach m'a provoqué l'année dernière en parlant de ma famille. Mon père et ma mère sont morts il y a 2 ans suite à un accident. Ce gros lard a joué là dessus et je me suis battu contre lui."

Mary :

19h06

"Désolée pour tes parents et aussi pour Teach."

Le dormeur :

19h07

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Juste faire attention à Teach."

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter pendant encore quelques heures. Ils finirent par se séparer pour aller dormir.

Chapitre de 1020 mots ! Sans doute le plus court de tous !

Une review ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut salut mes petits pirates !

**BONNE ANNÉE ! QUE SE SOIS VOTRE MEILLEURE ANNÉE !**

C'est l'heure répondre aux reviews !

**La Libellule et l'Ecarlate** : Déjà merci pour la review ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Cookies pour fêter ça ! *vous en donne plein* Merci beaucoup ! Lisa est, à la base, un delire avec ma meilleure amie et quand je l'ai implanté dans la fic je pensais pas autant la développer. J'espère qu'elle continuera toujours de vous plaire par la suite !Merci beaucoup ça me touche beaucoup ! J'ai grandement hésité avant de commencer à l'écrire puis à la poster. Je sais que Ace est un personnage très dur à aborder, jai toujours eu du mal avec les personnages torturés (surtout quand c'est pas les siens), donc oui effectivement ce n'est exactement le même que dans le manga. J'ai gardé une grande partie son caractère qui est montré par Oda mais j'ai juste fait qu'il est un poil plus ouvert. Il reste cependant torturé et le cache. Il ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache. On le vois dans la suite (j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 14 ;) ).

* * *

Le dimanche s'est passé tranquillement pour tout le petit groupe d'amis.

Il se retrouvèrent le lundi matin dans la cours de leur établissement. A la surprise de tous Mary arriva sur la moto de sa sœur et non avec la voiture noire. Personne ne se posa d'avantage de questions. Elle les rejoignit en souriant.

Les cours du matin se passèrent tranquillement avec les rires et les blagues de la classe.

Lorsqu'arriva la pause du midi, la brunette réveilla, comme à son son habitude, le brun qui dormait devant elle. Mais cette fois, elle fit attention qu'ils soient les seuls restant dans la classe. Le brun fut dans un premier temps surpris puis il sourit.

_Alors princesse tu as besoin de quelques choses ?_ Sourit il.

_-En faite, je voulais te demander quelques choses,_ répondit gênée la brunette les pommettes légèrement rouge.

_-Je t'écoute_, sourit le brun en sortant de la classe accompagné de son amie.

_-Pourquoi tu m'as fait un câlin samedi... Quand tu es parti avec tes frères ?_ Hésita la jeune fille

_-Oh... Euh... Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin..._ Répondit le brun en rougissant.

_-Merci Ace._

Le brun rougit de plus belle mais répondit quand même un "merci" assez discret. Ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs amis qui étaient assis à une des tables du self. Les rougeurs sur leurs joues n'échappèrent pas à leur groupe.

Le repas se passa tranquillement malgré les quelques moqueries que les deux retardatèrent eurent.

La fin de la journée de la journée se passa pour le mieux et le restant de la semaine aussi.

Le vendredi avant la fin des cours, Usopp proposa une sortie entre amis le samedi à la place de la séance de révision habituelle. Le groupe accepta mais la brunette fût la seule à ne pas répondre.

_Et bien Mary qu'est ce qui ne va pas, oi ?_ Demanda Marco.

_-Et bien, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir l'autorisation..._

_-Tu n'as qu'à pas leur dire que c'est pour une sortie entre amis._ Dit Ace avec un clin d'oeil.

_-Que je leur mente ?_ S'étonna Mary.

_-Pas vraiment, tu leur dit que tu vas voir tes amis mais tu ne leur dit pas pourquoi._ Sourit Nami.

_-Je ne sais pas...Je vais voir avec Lisa se soir._

La fin de la journée se passa pour le mieux.

Mary finit par arriver chez elle. Une fois qu'elle eu poser ces affaires et qu'elle fût changé, elle descendit dans la cuisine. Elle y croisa sa demi soeur qui était toujours présente mais Mary préféra ignorer cette dernière.

_Lisa ?_ Commença la brunette.

_-Oui Mary ?_ Répondit rapidement la robot.

_-Demain, je vais chez des amis, comme c'est samedi._ Dit la jeune fille peu sûr d'elle.

_-C'est pour la séance de travail, c'est bien ça. Pas de problème, je le note._

Le brunette sourit soulagée que l'intelligence ne pose pas davantage de question. Elle fila dans sa chambre et prépara ces affaires pour le lendemain en prenant bien soin de prévenir Nami.

**Mary :**

18h19

_"C'est bon pour demain, on se retrouve où ma rouquine préférée ?"_

**Nami :**

18h20

_"Tant mieux ! On se retrouve au Moby Dick, que l'on y aille ensemble ! Rendez vous à 14h ! "_

**Mary :**

18h21

_"D'accord c'est noté."_

La brunette sourit et finit de préparer ces affaires pour le lendemain.

La nuit passa rapidement et Mary se leva vers 9h30 le lendemain. Elle pris une douche et alla s'habiller.

Elle mis une tenue assez simple : un t-shirt blanc un peu ample laissant paraître ses épaules, elle mis en dessous un débardeur bleue. Elle pris également un pantacourt de la même couleur que son débardeur et mis des baskets blanches. Elle remonta ensuite ces cheveux en une queue de cheval qu'elle attacha avec un foulard blanc et bleue. Elle pris également un sac assez simpliste et y mis son porte monnaie.

Elle descendit et sa matinée passa lentement, elle n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre ces amis.

Arriva, enfin, l'heure de partir. Elle sourit et lança à "un soir" en sortant de la maison. Elle avait décidé d'aller à pied au café ou elle avait rendez vous.

Le chemin se fit dans le plus grand des calmes même si la jeune fille bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Elle arriva un peu en avance au café et y entra pour y attendre son amie la rouquine.

Elle fût accueillit par le cyborg.

_Bonjour Mary ! Ca fait SUUUUUPER plaisir de te voir !_

_-Salut Francky, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir !_ Répondit la jeune fille en suivant ce dernier vers une table.

_-Qu'est ce que je te sert ?_

_-Juste un jus de fruit, j'attends Nami._ Sourit la jeune fille.

_-Ah tu vas un rendez vous avec elle ! SUUUUUPER rendez vous entre fille ?_

_-Nan, on va rejoindre les garçons après mais je sais pas ou c'est._

_-Je t'apporte ta commende !_

Le cyborg s'éloigna et tandis que la jeune fille regardait l'extérieur. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de la table où elle était installé et fut surprise d'y voir son professeur.

_Bonjour professeur ,_ sourit la jeune fille.

_-Bonjour Mary, alors comme ça tu sortes avec mes fils ?_ Rit le professeur en donnant la commande la jeune fille.

_-Oui monsieur !_ Elle regarda le verre quelques secondes. _Ça fait bizarre de se faire servir par son professeur._ Dit mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

_-GURARARARARA ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire !_ Rit le professeur. _Cet établissement est à ma femme._

La jeune fille continua de discuter avec son professeur de combat jusqu'à l'arrivée de son amie.

_Bonjour professeur Newgate._ Sourit la rouquine qui venait d'arriver.

_-GURARARARA ! Bonjour Nami ! Je vous laisse entre vous !_ Dit le vieil homme en partant.

_-Il est vraiment sympa ce prof._ Dit Mary en regardant Nami s'installer.

_-Oui, ceux qui ose prétendre le contraire ne le connaisse pas._

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent un peu avant de se lever et de quitter l'établissement, une fois que la brune eut payé.

Sur le chemin vers le point de rendez vous Nami appris à son amie que tous les garçons s'était retrouvé un peu plus tôt tandis que les filles arriveraient un peu après. C'étaient les garçons qui avaient organisé la sortie.

Les deux filles arrivèrent au point de rendez vous avant les garçons. Elle s'installèrent sur l'un des banc du parc dans lequel le rendez vous avait lieu en continuant de discuter.

Les garçons arrivèrent avec un peu plus de 30 minutes de retard. Nami pris le temps de les réprimander sous les rires de Mary avant de partir pour s'amuser.

Ils commencèrent par aller dans une salle d'arcade où ils y passèrent une bonne partie de leur après midi. Ensuite ils allèrent s'acheter des glaces, suite aux demandes insistantes de Luffy et d'Ace.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans le parc ou ils avaient eu le rendez vous. Ils y passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ou ils riaient et s'amusaient ensemble.

Le soir finit par tomber et le groupe d'amis se sépara. Nami, Marco, Joz et Tatch accompagnèrent la brunette jusqu'au Moby Dick, car c'était sur leur chemin. Une fois arrivé, le petit groupe se sépara et chacun rentrèrent chez eux.

Mary profita du chemin dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois chez elle, elle fit tout pour ne pas croiser sa demi soeur, qui risquait de lui pourrirent sa fin de journée. De plus, cette dernière partait le lendemain.

La nuit se passa calmement et le lendemain la blonde quitta la maison, comme cela était prévue.

La brune pu ainsi passer un dimanche sans prise de tête avec sa soeur. Elle pu repenser à la veille.

Elle se rappela de la salle d'arcade puis de la glace dans le parc. Elle se rappella aussi des regards de Ace qui détournait toujours le regard lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffées en pensant au brun. Elle l'aimait bien et c'était un bon ami.

Puis vint dans sa tête la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec ce dernier. La fête du sport allait avoir lieu et tout les deux allaient être mal à l'aise. Elle se fit la promesse d'aider Ace si jamais ce Teach le cherchait. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais elle ne s'était comporté ainsi avec quelqu'un, même avec sa propre famille.

La journée se finit dans la bonne humeur et elle alla se coucher avec le sourire au lèvres.

* * *

Chapitre assez court (à peine 1019 mots).

une review ?


	11. Chapitre 11

Le lundi matin arriva un peu trop vite aux yeux de la brune. Elle rejoignit son lycée avec le peu d'entrain qu'elle avait. Mais lorsqu'elle vu ses amis Mary se mit à sourire et elle récupéra de la bonne humeur. Les cours commencèrent dans la bonne humeur avec sa classe.

Les leçons de la matinée se passèrent pour le mieux et le repas arriva rapidement. Mary alla réveiller Ace, comme à son habitude, mais elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec le jeune homme. Elle croisait de moins en moins son regard et sentait ses joues chauffer pour un rien.

Les cours de l'après-midi débutèrent avec un cours de mathématique. Leur professeur, Monsieur Mihaks, leur parla de la fête du sport qui avait lieu le jeudi.

_Vous devez le savoir, mais nous allons affronter le lycée de Marineford. Il s'agit d'un gros lycée donc les résultats sont toujours très impressionnants._

Les élèves se regardèrent un peu d'appréhension tandis que le groupes d'amis de la classe fixaient, eux, leur amie qui avait la tête baissée. Tous étaient mal à l'aise à l'idée d'affronter un aussi gros établissement. Ils étaient sûr de se prendre une raclée de leur part.

_Rappelez vous, il s'agit d'une compétition amicale afin de créer des liens avec eux. Nous allons donc les accueillir comme nous avons accueilli l'an passé._

Le professeur avait le don de rassurer ces élèves. Durant le reste du cours, chacuns réfléchissait, par petit groupe, à une manière de créer des liens avec des personnes si particulière.

Mary, Law, Ace, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp et Chopper étaient tous ensemble. La brunette, connaissant les élèves, elle savait comment leur faire bonne impression. Rapidement ils mirent sur papier plusieurs idées.

Leur professeur leurs avaient aussi donné les sports qu'ils allaient avoir et ils fallait absolument que chaques classes organisent qui allait faire quoi.

Les sports étaient simple : baskets pour les filles et football pour les garçons de la classe. Et la fête se finirait par des combats en deux contre deux et en un contre un classe contre classe.

Les combats étaient ce qui préoccupait le plus la classe. D'après les dires de Mary, qui en avait profité pour annoncer ouvertement qu'elle venait de là-bas, ils étaient très doués.

La classe décida alors de préparer trois groupes de combat ainsi que les trois personnes qui allaient combattre, comme leur avait demandé leur professeur.

Ainsi les groupes furent Ace et Luffy, Zoro et Sanji et, enfin, Nami et Usopp. Pour les combats solo se proposèrent Law, Sachi et Mary. Tous furent surpris de la décision de cette dernière mais personne ne dit rien.

La préparation se finit dans l'agitation générale de la classe, qui était à la fois stressée et pressée d'y être.

La journée put se finir tranquillement, et tous finirent par rentrer chez eux. Mary en profita pour parler de la fête du sport à Lisa.

Le mardi et le mercredi se passèrent tranquillement, même si le mercredi fut bien plus stressant pour la jeune fille. Elle avait peur de son ancien lycée et de ses camarades. ces amis et la classe essayent tant bien que mal de la rassurer : jamais ils ne la laisseraient seule en un jour si "horrible" pour leur ami.

Ces camarades, qui avaient remarqué le rapprochement entre Ace et Mary, c'était mis d'accord pour que les deux veille l'un sur l'autre. Tous savaient ce qui c'était passé l'année passé avec Teach et tous avaient compris qu'il recommencerait. La brunette était la seule, qui jusque là, arrivait à faire en sorte que le brun se maîtrise. Pour eux, c'était la solution idéale et en plus, le brunette passerait une meilleure journée elle aussi.

Ace n'eut donc, pas vraiment le choix. Lui aussi avait remarqué le comportement un peu étrange de la jeune fille, ces regards fuyants mais aussi les quelques rougeurs sur ces joues qui l'a rendait encore plus mignonne. Ce dernier accepta sans le moindre problème. Et puis il savait très bien, que même s'il gardait un oeil sur la jeune fille, ses camarades de classe et amis le feraient aussi.

* * *

Chapitre bien court (654 mots) mais obligatoire avant la fête du sport !

Une review ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Mary se réveilla tranquillement le jeudi matin. Elle avait mis son réveil un peu plus tôt afin d'être sûr d'être à l'heure en ce jour si particulier. Elle regarda rapidement sa chambre avant de se lever et d'enfiler son uniforme. Elle fit rapidement ces couettes et mis sa rapière à sa ceinture avant de prendre ces sacs, qu'elle avait préparé la veille.

Elle descendit de plutôt bonne humeur, elle devait l'être impérativement car elle allait passer sa journée avec ces amis qu'ils soient de sa classe mais aussi avec les terminals. Elle pris un petit déjeuner rapide et pris un jus de fruit qu'elle boirait un peu plus tard.

Elle sortit de la maison vers 7h15. La voiture l'attendait déjà, Baggy avait réalisé sa demande : arriver plus tôt au lycée. Elle monta dans la voiture en le saluant et ils partirent.

En 10 minutes, elle arriva devant l'établissement. Elle sortit en souriant et en remerciant son chauffeur. Elle repéra ces amis qui étaient déjà arrivé. Elle les rejoignit.

_Salut Mary !_ Commença la rouquine.

_-Salut tout le monde !_ Répondit la brune.

_-Tu es encore la dernière, oi,_ rit le blond de terminal à la coupe improbable.

_-Hey ! Ace, Sabo et Luffy ne sont pas encore arrivé !_ Rit elle.

_-Ils ne comptent pas,_ sourit Tatch. _Ils sont toujours en retard._

_-Pas tant que ça aujourd'hui._ Rit Sabo qui venait d'arriver avec ces frères légèrement essoufflés_._

Le groupe d'amis regardèrent le trio et tous explosèrent de rire. luffy avait mis sa chemise ainsi que son chapeau de travers alors que Ace n'avait même pas fait son nœud de cravate. Seul le blond était dans un état potable.

Après avoir repris leur souffle les deux bruns arrivés en retard finirent de bien mettre leur uniforme. Luffy n'eut pas de problème mais Ace galérait à faire correctement son nœud.

_Bordel ! C'est un enfer les cravates !_

_-Attend je vais t'aider._ Souris Mary_._

Elle s'approcha et fit rapidement le nœud. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle regarda Ace. Les deux rougir et se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Sabo ne toussote les faisant sursauter. Ace se détourna en en lançant un "merci" à la brunette.

Les discussions continuèrent rapidement comme si de rien n'était, sauf les deux amis qui avait toujours quelques rougeurs visibles sur leurs joues. Le portail finit par s'ouvrir et les élèves purent entrer dans l'établissement. Rapidement les élèves déjà présents se retrouvèrent mis à contribution afin de finir de préparer l'arrivée des élèves de Marineford, qui arrivait une demi heure après la sonnerie.

Il fallait finir de préparer les vestiaires mais aussi les différents terrains afin d'y accueillir le basket, le foot ainsi que les combat en classe par classe.

La sonnerie indiquant, normalement, le début des cours surpris tout le monde. Il était temps pour les élèves d'aller se changer. Les filles et les garçons se retrouvèrent séparés mais pour une courte durée.

Les règles qui avaient été fixés étaient très simple : les armes ne doivent pas sortir des vestiaires sauf pour les combats et ils devaient y avoir un respect mutuel entre les deux écoles.

La demi heure avant l'arrivé des élèves de l'autre lycée parut être une éternité. Mary avait peur de revoir ces anciens camarades. Mais ses amis et ces camarades de classe l'aidait énormément à penser à autres choses.

Finalement ils finirent par arriver. Il y avait plusieurs bus répartie par classe. La brunette regarda les élèves descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle regarda Marco et lui sourit. Le blond voulait l'aider à se détendre.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, descendu des bus et changé, les règles furent répété afin que personne ne les oublie puis, enfin pu commencer cette journée de la fête du sport.

Cela commença par le foot des garçons de terminal. Les élèves de premières allèrent soutenir leurs amis. Le match était fort en rebondissement : les élèves des deux écoles ne voulaient pas lâcher l'affaire et aucuns ne voulaient perdre le match.

Mary pris le temps de regarder les élèves de Marineford qui regardaient leur camarades : ils étaient peu expressifs et ils n'encourageaient pas leurs camarades. Mary fut un peu triste pour les joueurs du lycée adverses.

Elle fut surprise lorsque l'un des élèves de Marineford lui fit signe de venir. Elle allait y aller lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir.

_Mary ?_ Demanda surpris Ace. _Tu vas ou ?_

_-On m'a fait signe de venir._ Sourit elle. _Ne t'inquiète pas._

_-Je t'accompagne._

La brune compris qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Elle sortit un peu de la foule d'élève afin de repérer celui qui lui avait fait signe. Mary le repéra un peu à l'écart.

Elle fut surprise de reconnaître l'une de ces anciennes camarades de classe de l'année passée. Il s'agissait de Noémie : une jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

_J'ai été surprise de voir dans un tel lycée, Mary._ Commença froidement la noiraude.

_-Et moi, je suis surprise que tu veuilles me parler Noémie._ Lui répondit sur le même ton Mary.

Ace, qui avait accompagné son amie, fut plus qu'étonné de voir son amie être aussi froide et hautaine. Il y eut un silence assez pesant avant que la fille de l'autre établissement reprenne la parole.

_Et bien tu ne présentes pas ton ami ?_

_-Il n'a pas à connaître une fille comme toi._

_-Allons Mary, tu ne te rappelle pas comme nous étions proche ?_ Dit celle aux yeux verts de façon mauvaise.

_-Nous n'avons jamais été proches. Tu es comme toutes les filles de Marineford._

_-Ah oui ?_ Rit la noiraude. _Et comment sommes nous ?_

_-Vous vous intéressez qu'aux garçons un minimum beau gosse et qui possède de l'argent. Mon ami n'est pas quelqu'un pour vous._ Rétorqua Mary surprenant Ace.

_-Et il serait bien pour qui ? Toi peut être ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu n'as rien pour toi, en plus d'être une hypocrite !_

_-Je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'il pense de moi ! Et la réelle hypocrite c'est toi : depuis la fin de l'ancien système les nobles de ton espèce sont complètement perdus._ Elle sourit. _Tu sais quoi ? Je te plains : tu ne te vois qu'à travers le regard des autres, sans eux tu n'existes pas. Alors, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tu me pompes tout l'air._

Mary sourit de façon mauvaise à la jeune fille en face d'elle avant de se détourner et de faire un clin d'oeil amusée à Ace. Le garçon ne put que sourire avant de se tourner vers la noiraude.

_Mary est une fille géniale et toi, qu'es tu à part une noble pourrit ?_

Ace se détourna avant de rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait un peu plus loin et de rire ensemble de la tête dégoutée de Noémie. Ils furent cependant appelée par leurs amis afin de voir la fin du match.

Le groupe finit de regarder le match en encourageant ceux de terminal; Il dura un peu plus de 15 minutes alors qu'il était sensé durée à peine 10. Et malheureusement la classe de Sabo, Marco, Tatch, Vista et de Joz perdirent 2 à 3.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des garçons de la classe de Mary et Nami de faire leur match. Les deux filles se mirent au premier rang avec leurs amis de terminal afin d'encourager les mecs.

Rapidement un écart de niveau entre les deux classes fut visible. En effet, les élèves de Fushia étaient bien plus en coordination que ceux de Marineford. Le match fut rapide et se finit par un score 4-2 pour Fushia.

Une fois tous les matchs finit ils prirent le temps de regarder les différents scores : les deux établissements étaient à égalité, autant de victoire que de défaite.

Le foot avait durée une bonne partie de la matinée et les élèves en profitèrent pour se reposer. Mary n'avait, pour le coup, pas besoin de la boisson qu'elle s'était emmené le matin même alors elle l'a donna aux garçons. Ace et Luffy se battirent rapidement afin de savoir qui allait la boire. Mary finit par leur dire qu'elle allait en acheter d'autre afin de contenter tout le monde. Elle s'éclipsa afin d'aller chercher les boissons.

Nami, voyant son amie partir, donna un coup sur la tête de celui aux taches de rousseur. Ace grogna un peu tandis que la rousse lui montra Mary en train de s'éclipser. Le brun regarda la jeune fille en face de lui sans comprendre.

_Va la rejoindre avant que je te mette un autre coup._

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'il file rejoindre la brunette en courant. La situation faisait bien rire tout le petit groupe alors que les membres du lycée adverse, qui regardaient la scène, eux ne souriaient pas.

La brune entra dans l'établissement alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un courir. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle fut surprise de voir Ace s'approcher en souriant.

_Tu as besoin de quelques choses Ace ?_ Demanda la jeune fille surprise de le voir ici.

_-Je voulais juste t'accompagner. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, bien évidemment. _Dit le jeune homme en souriant.

_-Tu sais, c'est parce que c'est mon ancien lycée que j'ai peur d'eux. Tu n'es pas obligé de ne suivre toute la journée._ Répondit Mary avec une pointe de méfiance dans sa voix. _J'ai bien compris que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, mais j'ai pas besoin de ça._

La brunette s'éloigna du brun sans attendre sa réponse. Ace, quand à lui, regardait la direction que prit son amie. Il était perplexe, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il l'avait blessée ou non. La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans le lycée et arriva rapidement aux distributeurs.

Elle choisit les boissons en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, Ace n'y était pour rien et il voulait juste l'aider. Voila comment elle le remerciait : en l'envoyant bouler. Elle soupira en prenant les boissons.

Elle rejoignit son groupe d'amis et donna les boissons qu'elle avait acheté. La pause entre le foot des garçons et le baskets pour les filles finit par prendre fin.

* * *

Et voila ! Enfin le début de la fête du sport !

Moi qui pensait pouvoir tout faire tenir en un seul chapitre, je me suis bien plantée...

Enfin ce chapitre est bien long (1314 mots), mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Une review ?


	13. Chapitre 13

Ouais le chapitre est posté tôt aujourd'hui mais sinon vous ne l'auriez eu que se soir et j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre !

Bonne lecture mes petits pirates !

* * *

Le baskets commença par les terminals. Les groupes alla encourager les filles de la classe de Marco, Tatch, Vista et Sabo. Le match dura à peine 10 minutes et les filles du lycée de Marineford gagnèrent 14 à 8.

Ce fut rapidement le tour des filles de première. Mary et Nami se retrouvèrent avec les autres filles de leur classe. Le match était serré et les filles du lycée de Fushia avaient du mal à garder un égard, même faible, entre les deux groupes.

La classe de Marineford montrait bien la différence de niveau entre les deux écoles. Pour elle s'était hors de question de perdre : il en allait de leur réputation. Elle n'hésitait pas à tricher, lorsque l'arbitre avait le dos tourné.

Finalement le match se solda par une nouvelle défaite du lycée de Fushia : 12 à 6. Mary, Nami et toute les filles de leur classe regardaient de manière mauvaise les filles d'en face.

Il en vient alors l'heure du repas : il avait été préparé des paniers repas à prendre à l'extérieur. Les groupes et les classes c'étaient retrouvé afin de passer un bon moment.

Les élèves de Fushia essayaient de créer des lien avec ceux de Marineford mais ces derniers étaient désagréable avec eux, ne souhaitant pas créer ces fameux liens. Ils étaient là pour battre leur adversaire.

Pendant le repas, qui se passait pour le mieux, Ace fixait ailleurs. Il regardait un élève de son lycée, son regard était mauvais. Rapidement ces frères et amis s'en rendirent compte et tentèrent de le faire penser à autre chose.

Mary regarda dans la direction que Ace fixait quelques secondes au par avant et fut surprise de voir Teach. Effectivement le terminal était présent et c'était bien rendu compte du regard du brun. Son regard fut d'abord mauvais, quand il regarda Mary, puis il fut puis un sourire sadique se dessina. La brunette sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Les choses allaient mal se passer pour cette après-midi.

Mary détourna le regard lorsque ces amis l'appellèrent. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, lui regardait la scène avant de sourire. Il se leva et s'approcha d'un groupe de fille.

La pause déjeuner se finit au bout d'une heure. Les différents professeurs de combats qui étaient présent prirent les élèves qui avaient été sélectionnés pour les combats duos et solos.

Le professeur Newgate pris alors, pour les terminals, Vista, Tatch et 4 autres camarades pour les combats duos tandis que Marco, Sabo et une fille de leur classe avaient été sélectionnés pour les combats solos. Pour les premières, Ace et Luffy se sourire, Zoro et Sanji se battaient déjà, tandis que Usopp et Nami désespéraient des deux précédents. law, Sachi et Mary s'occuperont des combats solos.

Leur professeur de combat commença par échauffer les terminals et rapidement les groupes se formèrent sous la demande de leur professeur. Ainsi Vista et Tatch se retrouvèrent séparé, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, et Marco et Sabo se souhaitaient bon courage.

L'échauffement fut plus difficile et plus complexe que lors des cours. Leur professeur les avait prévenu : s'ils voulaient gagner, ils allaient devoir se dépasser.

Les combats entre terminals commencèrent. Vista et son camarade, maîtrisant un logia, se trouvèrent face à deux utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Mais les deux garçons de Fushia montrèrent l'étendue de leur capacités.

Vista montra alors sa grande maîtrise du haki de l'armement, l'une des seuls choses capable de blesser un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Son camarade, Katakuti, maîtrisait à la perfection son fruit mais encore plus le haki de l'observation, ne se prenant aucun coup. Pour eux le combat se solda par une victoire.

Vint ensuite le combat de Tatch et de sa camarade, Haruta. Aucun des deux n'avaient de fruit de démon pourtant les deux étaient des épéistes très talentueux et maîtrisant sur le bout des doigts le haki de l'observation et de l'armement. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs adversaires furent plus stratèges et ils gagnèrent le combat.

Le troisième combat duos regroupait deux filles et de garçons, un de chaque écoles. Mary fut surprise de voir Teach se battre. Lorsque le combat commença, elle sentit Ace se crisper ainsi que les camarades de classes de ce dernier.

Teach maîtrisait un fruit du démon, lorsque Marco lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'un logia, elle s'étonna qu'il prenne un coup. Son fruit du démon était particulier, le Yami Yami no mi, le fruit des ténèbres, était étrange.

Celui aux cheveux noirs se fit interrompre une des ces attaques , alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de gagner, par Marco et Ace.

_Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?_ Hurla Newgate en arrivant sur le terrain.

_-Son attaque aurait plus que blessé son adversaire, Professeur._ Expliqua Marco.

Le professeur regarda son élève de haut en bas avant de déclarer la fin du combat et une victoire de Marineford. Ce fut Mary qui posa la question qui fâche.

_Comment ça "plus que blesser" ?__-Il a déjà utilisé cette attaque l'an passé,_ commença Nami.

_-Contre l'un d'entre nous_, ajouta Marco en arrivant.

_-Contre quelqu'un de Fushia ?!__-Oui,_ ajouta Sabo. _Contre Lu'...__-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!_ Hurla presque la jeune fille.

_-Si nous le savions._ Termina Ace, en regardant Teach.

La jeune fille regardait celui que fixait son ami. Elle s'approcha de son ami et lui attrapa la main le surprenant. Il la fixa surpris avant que cette dernière ne le prenne dans les bras. Les deux rougirent mais cela calma le jeune homme.

Les combat solos des terminals finirent par arriver. Mary regarda rapidement les élèves de Marineford. Ce fut la fille de la classe des terminals qui commença le combat. Il se finit rapidement par une défaite de cette dernière.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Sabo. Elle fut surprise de le voir prendre une sorte de tube en fer. Elle se tourna vers ses deux frères qui souriaient. Lorsque le combat commença, elle fut étonné de le voir esquiver une attaque de manière si facile. Le blondinet était très bon en combat et sur toute la première partie, il ne faisait qu'esquivier. Ces frères, eux riaient, comme ces camarades de classe. Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille Marco lui expliqua.

_Sabo a toujours été très bon en combat, comme Ace et Luffy. Il est au même niveau que Ace et Luffy, qui eux ont mangé un fruit du démon._

La jeune fille fut vraiment étonnée. Le blond finit par mettre fin au combat d'une seule attaque porté sur le sol. Elle fit tomber son adversaire et Sabo mit au niveau de la tête, son tube en métal, montrant qu'il avait gagné.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Marco. Mary remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune arme contrairement à son adversaire. A peine le début du combat avait il était lancé que ce dernier se transforma en Phénix, le magnifique oiseau de feu bleu. Tous purent voir son adversaire déglutir devant l'oiseau légendaire. Le combat fut, également, très rapide.

Les combats des terminals se soldèrent par 1 à 3 pour les combats duos et 3 à 1 pour les combats solos, créant ainsi une égalité entre les deux classe. Les scores des autres classes de terminals permirent à Marineford d'avoir une légère avance sur Fushia.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre sur la fête du sport ! Et seulement sur les combat des terminals !

Il est pas très long (1150 mots), j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque chapitre, non ?

Le prochain est sur les combats des premières ! Hâte de découvrir la suite ?

Ce sera le dernier sur la fête du sport !

A la revoyure mes petits pirates !


	14. Chapitre 14

Les combats des premières purent ainsi commencer. Leur professeur entraina les jeunes élèves. Mary n'était pas sereine mais elle devait rester concentrer.

Les premiers combattants de la classe de première furent Nami et Ussop. La brune vit ainsi ses amis sortirent du vestiaires avec leur armes : le Bâton Climatique pour Nami et le Lance-Pierre pour Ussop.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Rapidement les deux se mirent d'accord pour savoir qui allait l'affronter. Lorsque le combat commença tous purent voir Usopp avec des jambes tremblante. Nami paraissait un peu plus sur d'elle mais à peine les premières attaques furent lancé que la rouquine fuit laissant Usopp se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet.

Les deux se disputèrent rapidement avant de vraiment se mettre dans le combat. La rouquine et le Long-Nez avaient vraiment du mal dans le combat. Nami utilisait son Bâton Climatique aux maximum de ces capacités tandis que Usopp montrait toute l'étendus de ces connaissances ainsi que son ingéniosités. Malheureusement pour les deux amis, ils perdirent le combat.

Nami écumait de rage tandis que Usopp essayait de trouver une raison à leur défaite. Les deux amis se levèrent sans être vraiment plus blessé que de simple égratignure.

Les professeurs annoncèrent ensuite le combat suivant. Sanji se dirigea vers le terrain que Zoro se dirigea, d'un pas nonchalant, vers les vestiaires. Il en ressortit avec ces trois sabres à la ceinture. Le vert rejoignit son camarade sur le terrain. Le blond engueula rapidement le vert avant de commencer le combat.

Ce dernier était assez désordonné, le vert et le blond se battaient contre leur adversaire mais ils s'insultaient en même temps. La petite bande riait en voyant cela. Luffy expliqua alors à Mary que s'ils se comportaient comme ça c'était que leur adversaire était "faible".

Et pour appuyer les dires du D au chapeau de paille le combat ne dura que 5 petites minutes. Mary rit à son tour en voyant que les deux amis se disputèrent pour savoir qui avait battus son adversaire en premier.

Le groupe riait toujours lorsque le troisième combat double fût annoncé. Ace courut vers les vestiaires en riant tandis que Luffy allait vers le terrain après s'être pris un coup de la part de la rouquine. Ace arriva rapidement sur le terrain avec, à sa ceinture, sa dague.

Les deux d'en face étaient aussi des utilisateurs de fruit du démon : deux paramécias. Les deux D se regardèrent en souriant et d'un accord commun, ils foncèrent sur leur adversaire.

Les deux frères s'amusaient pendant le combat, Ace défendait son frère des coups qui n'était pas imprégner de haki, par conséquent les coups le traversait.

Leurs adversaires ne firent pas long feu face à l'homme de feu et l'homme élastique.

**(Oui ! ELLE EST NULLE MAIS J'EN SUIS FIÈRE !)**

Les résultats des combats duos furent accueillis dans une immense joie : les deux lycées étaient à égalité. Voilà de quoi satisfaire les élèves de Fushia.

Les combats simples commencèrent ensuite. Le premier combat opposa Sachi à un autre élève. L'homme combattait celui d'en face assez facilement. Il n'eut pas vraiment de problème pour le battre. Sa victoire fut accueilli avec un nouveau cri de joie de la classe.

Law était le suivant à se battre. Le brun à la casquette à pois sortit des vestiaires avec un sabre sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain, il regarda son adversaire avec un air désinvolte, ce qui énerva plus qu'autre chose son adversaire.

Le combat commença alors et lorsque l'élève de Marineford voulu sauter sur Law, le brun utilisa son fruit du démon afin d'échanger sa place avec une petite pierre. Son adversaire regarda étonné autour de lui sans vraiment comprendre. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, sous les rires des camarades de classe de Law.

Il finit par mettre fin au combat en prenant le coeur de son adversaire, grâce à son fruit du démon. Une fois le combat gagné, il lui rendit bien entendue.

Les scores des combats simple arrivèrent : le lycée de MarineFord avait repris de l'avance malgré les deux victoires de la classe de la brunette.

Les professeurs annocèrent alors les derniers combats pour les classes de première. Mary alla dans les vestiaires afin de récupérer ces deux lames. Elle rejoignit ensuite le terrain afin d'y découvrir son adversaire. Elle fut surprise d'y voir Noémie.

La brunette écuma de rage devant la noiraude qui souriait. Le combat commença alors. Mary commençait bien les attaques et le fruit que possédait son adversaire.

Malheureusement, une explosion vint troubler leur combat. Mary se retourna et vit Ace et Teach en train de se regarder gravement. La brunette se dirigea vers le groupe d'amis.

Elle fut surprise de voir Sabo et Luffy tenter de calmer leur brun. Ces amis étaient un peu plus en retrait mais ils tentaient, eux aussi, de le calmer. Elle compris ce qui se passa grâce à Marco qui lui expliqua rapidement.

Le noiraud avait, comme l'an passé, provoqué le brun et il avait réagit au quart de tour. Tous tentaient de calmer leur ami, que ce soit leurs camarades mais aussi les professeurs.

Le brun finit par se calmer, sans faire plus de dégât. Mary s'approcha de son ami.

-_Ace ?_ Demanda t elle incertaine.

_-Quoi ?!_

Sa voix était froide et avait une teinte de méchanceté que la brunette ne connaissait pas. Elle déglutit un peu.

_-Je voulais savoir si ça allait ?__-Oui je vais bien._

Le brun s'éloigna de la brunette qui était un peu déçue de son comportement. Elle sentit la main de Sabo venir la rassurer et lui montrer son jeune frère aller voir leur aînée.

Les professeurs, une fois tout le monde calmé, demandèrent la reprise des combats restant. Mary dû faire face, une nouvelle fois, à Noémie.

Malheureusement la brunette n'était plus du tout concentrée sur son combat. Elle se demandait ce que Teach avait bien pu dire à son ami aux tâches de rousseurs pour le mettre autant en colère. Son manque d'attention lui fit perdre son combat.

Lorsqu'elle se releva et qu'elle rejoignit ses amis, la brune avait le regard baissé. Elle avait honte d'avoir perdue. Mais ces camarades là rassurèrent : ils s'étaient bien amusés et peu importait qui avait gagné au finale.

Les résultats arrivèrent 30 minutes après la fin des derniers combats. Les classes qui avaient déjà terminés essayaient de créer des liens en attendant, mais encore une fois, cela ne servait à rien.

Lorsque les résultats arrivèrent n'y Mary n'y ses amis ou camarades de classe ne furent étonnés du résultats : ils avaient perdus. Mais cela leurs importaient peu, il s'étaient bien amusés durant cette journée.

Les élèves du lycée de Marineford finirent par partir, en se moquant ouvertement de leurs adversaires. Chaque classe se retrouva mis à contribution afin de ranger les terrains mais aussi les salles ou avaient déjeuner les élèves le midi.

Le groupe d'amis se retrouva vers 17h, un fois tout l'établissement rangé. Ils rièrent un bon moment avant de se séparer.

Mary salua ses amis une dernière fois avant de monter dans la voiture. Elle se re-mémora la scène durant son combat. Elle n'avait entendue que l'explosion, mais Noémie semblait avoir vu la scène. Elle poussa un soupir.

Elle se rappela ensuite de la fin de la journée : les rires juste avant de partir. Ace était le seul qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Son visage était fermé et ces yeux métalliques étaient plus froids et distants qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le trajet parut être bien trop rapide pour la brunette. Elle fut surprise quand Baggy, son chauffeur, lui dit qu'elle était arrivé.

* * *

Et voilà ! La fête du sport se termine avec ce chapitre (1258 mots).

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que la fête était top !

Une review ?


	15. Chapitre 15

La jeune fille sortit de la voiture et salua le conducteur. Elle pris le temps de regarder cette maison. Une maison assez simple contrairement aux demeures environnantes. Elle était munie d'un simple rez-de-chaussez et d'un étage, alors que les voisines avaient au moins deux étages. L'extérieur aussi est bien plus simpliste, une couleur sobre, pas d'arbre exotique et d'extérieur montrant la richesse.

Elle avait demandé à ces parents quelques choses de sombres et ils avaient acceptés, comme ils n'étaient quasiment jamais là c'était assez facile. Elle soupira et avança vers le portail.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la cour de la maison, Mary entendit un petit bruit venir de sa droite. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'origine du bruit elle découvrit un chaton. Il semblait jeune, très jeune, et son pelage noir en bataille montrait que c'était un chat des rues. Elle soupira avant de s'approcher. Elle le caressa.

Il avait un pelage soyeux, malgré qu'il soit emmêlé et des yeux vert. Il se laissait faire, sans doute était il habitué à la présence humaine.

_-Toi aussi, tu n'as pas de famille ? Enfin je dis ça mais j'en ai une mais elle n'est jamais là... Ca te dit de venir chez moi ?_

Le chaton miaula, semblant comprendre la jeune fille. Elle finit par le prendre délicatement dans ces bras et entra dans la maison.

L'intelligence artificielle ne dit rien lorsque la jeune fille ramena le chaton. La brunette avait toujours eu l'habitude, quand elle était plus jeune, de ramener des animaux souffrant, qu'ils soient affamés, assoiffés ou blessés. Elle en prenant soins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mieux puis elle les laissaient partir.

La jeune fille posa ses affaires avant de sortir un bol. Elle y mit de l'eau et le mit devant le chaton. Elle prépara ensuite une assiette. Elle chercha dans les placards de la cuisine de quoi nourrir le chaton et finit par trouver quelques choses de digeste pour lui. Elle lui mit devant le museau.

Elle le laisse manger afin d'aller se changer. Une fois dans sa chambre, la voix de Lisa résonna pour la première fois.

_-Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas ramener d'animaux._

_-Oui, ça devait faire un an et demi..._

_-Comment c'est passé la fête du sport ?_

Mary avait confié ces incertitude à Lisa, et l'intelligence n'avait pas cherché à joindre la jeune fille malgré cela. Elle savait que la brune n'aurait pas apprécié.

_-Mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé._

_-Vous avez donc passé une bonne journée. Voilà qui est une bonne chose._

La brunette ne répondit rien. Le visage de l'intelligence apparue sur un écran n'ont loin de la porte de la chambre. Le visage de Lisa montrait clairement l'inquiétude de la non réaction de la jeune fille. Elle la connaissait depuis bien longtemps et savait parfaitement comment elle réagissait à ce genre de chose. Il avait dû se passer quelques choses, malgré les dires de la jeune fille.

_-Que c'est il passé ?_

_-Teach, le mec sur lequel je t'avais demandé de faire des recherches, à provoqué Ace..._

_-Votre ami a eu des problèmes ?_

_-Heureusement que non..._

_-Savez vous ce qui a été dit ?_

_-Non... J'étais en plein combat... Contre Noémie..._

Lisa savait bien qui était cette Noémie donc parlait la jeune demoiselle. C'était une fille de haute, très haute, bourgeoisie. Durant son année à Marineford, la brunette avait souvent eu des problèmes avec la noiraude.

Lisa savait que c'était difficile pour Mary de parler de tout ça, alors elle décida de changer de sujet.

_-Et pour le chaton ? Que comptez vous faire ?_

_-Comme les autres, m'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux._

_-Et s'il décide de rester avec vous ?_

_-Et bien je continuerais de m'en occuper._

La brunette finit par sortir de sa chambre et rejoignit le salon. Elle ne pus s'empêcher de sourire devant le petit chat allongé sur le canapé. elle s'approcha de ce dernier et assis à côté de lui.

Finalement la jeune fille finit par s'endormir dans le salon avec sur ces genoux le chat. Lisa décida alors de laisser la jeune fille dormir. Ces seuls amis avaient toujours été les animaux qu'elle ramenait à la maison. L'intelligence avait toujours décidé de cacher cette information à ces parents, elle avait compris que les propriétaires de la maison n'auraient pas apprécié d'avoir des animaux à la maison.

Lisa connaissait la jeune fille depuis plus de 10 ans. Elle se rappelait très bien du comportement de la brune lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'intelligence dans la maison après une de ces journées de cours.

A l'époque Mary, n'avait que 6 ans. Pourtant elle était déjà très mature, ces parents s'absentait déjà très souvent et c'était des babysitters qui s'occupaient de la jeune fille. Les parents avaient décidés de mettre quelques choses de plus personnel pour leurs plus jeune fille.

Leur aînée, Elona, était déjà dans des internats dans de très grandes écoles souvent à l'autre bout du pays. La plus jeune n'avait pas vraiment de relation de famille pourtant elle souriait, semblait être habituée à cette vie.

Lisa avait eu du mal à gagner la confiance de Mary. La petite fille, n'était pas très bavarde, et ne répondait que par "oui" ou "non" à ces questions.

C'est lorsque Mary avait ramené un animal, un petit chien abandonné, que l'intelligence était parvenue à comprendre la jeune fille. Elle se sentait seule. Finalement, Lisa reçue à comprendre à faire parler la jeune fille. Malgré qu'elle soit une IA elle était parvenue à éprouver de la compassion et de l'amitié pour la petite fille.

Lisa finit par éteindre les lumières afin de la fillette qu'elle avait vu grandir. Non, elle n'avait pas changé depuis le temps : elle se sentait toujours aussi seule.

Le lendemain, Mary lorsque Mary se réveilla, elle sentit un poids léger sur ces genoux. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le chaton. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure : plus de 10h du matin. Elle poussa un soupir, elle était très en retard.

_-Lisa ?_

_-Oui Mary ?_

_-Pourquoi tu ne pas réveillé ?_

_-Vous dormiez si bien que je n'ai pas osé._

La brune poussa un nouveau soupir avant de regarder son téléphone. Elle avait des messages de ces amis, ils s'inquiétaient. Elle n'avait jamais raté de cours depuis son arrivé. Elle répondit rapidement à la rouquine et fila se préparer.

Elle finit par arriver au lycée avant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Elle rejoint ses amis sur le toit. A peine était elle arrivé que Nami, Sabo et Luffy se précipitèrent sur elle, l'assaillant de question.

_-Tu te rends compte que tu nous as inquiété ?!_ Commença Nami.

_-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_ Enchaîna Sabo.

_-Tu as mangé trop de viande ?_ demanda ensuite Luffy.

_-Oui je sais Nami, je me suis pas réveillé ce matin Sabo, et non Luffy._ Soupira la brunette.

_-Tu t'es pas réveillé, oi ? Tu as raté ton réveil ?_ Demanda Marco surpris.

_-Je me suis endormie sur le canapé hier soir._ Expliqua alors la brune. _Et mon réveil est dans ma chambre._

_-L'intelligence ne t'as pas réveillé ?_ Demanda Tatch.

_-Non, elle m'a laissé dormir._

_-C'est pas grave_, soupira la rouquine. _Tiens les cours de ce matin._

Elle tendit à l'autre fille du groupe les notes de cours du matin qu'elle avait raté. Mary l'a remercia et pris soin de le ranger. Elle finit de saluer correctement tout le monde.

Le groupe continua de discuter jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Les amis se séparèrent afin de rejoindre leur classe.

Mary salua Law, son voisin de classe. Le garçon lui rendit en étant toujours aussi froid. Le regard de la brune se tourna vers son camarade de devant. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot durant toute la pause. Et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

Elle voulut demander à Law s'il avait des informations mais elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'écoutait pas les cours. Il fixait quelqu'un : un de ces camarades de classe. Elle suivit son regard et elle sourit lorsqu'elle compris qu'il fixait l'homme au chapeau de paille.

Elle donna un coup de coude à son voisin en souriant.

_-Tu n'es pas très discret Law._

_-Hein ?!_ Le jeune homme regarda la fille dans un premier temps surpris avant de reprendre son attitude si distante. _De quoi tu parles ?_

_-J'ai bien vu que tu fixais Luffy. Tu n'aurais pas un crush ?_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ Mais les rougeurs légères apparaissant discrètement sur les joues du noiraud disant bien le contraire.

_-Je t'aide si tu veux. Et ces frères ne seront pas là pour t'empêcher de déclarer ta flamme._

L'utilisateur de l'Ope Ope no mi regarda la brune. Il ne dit rien et détourna le regard.

_-Je prends ça pour un oui. Emmène le à la fête foraine ce week-end. Je m'occupe de Ace et Sabo. Et profites en pour lui dire ce que tu ressens._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Comment ça ?_ Répondit surprise la jeune fille.

_-On ne fait pas ce genre de chose sans rien en échange._ Rétorqua froidement son voisin.

_-Les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider. Mais si tu pouvais répondre à une question que je me pose, ça m'aiderais bien._

_-C'est quoi ta question ?_

_-Je t'en parlerais à la pause._

Le noiraud regarda la brune avant de se tourner vers le chapeau de paille qui s'amusait avec celui au cheveux vert. Il poussa un soupir discret et hocha la tête montrant à la jeune fille qu'il acceptait le plan.

La pause arriva rapidement. Le noiraud suivit la jeune fille un peu à l'écart afin de discuter. Il se trouvait derrière un des batîments de l'établissement à l'abri des regards.

_-Et donc ?_ Demanda Law. _Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?_

_-Durant la fête du sport, Teach a provoqué Ace mais j'étais en plein combat je ne sais donc pas ce qui c'est dit._

_-Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ?_

_-Il est plus distant qu'avant. Je doute qu'il m'en parle et ces frères n'en parleront pas non plus._

_-Tu es au courant de ce qui c'est passé l'an dernier ?_

_-Tout ce que je sais c'est que Teach a provoqué Ace et a blessé Luffy._

_-Tu es au courant du principal._ Répondit froidement le jeune adolescent. Son regard devient plus sombre. _Teach a parlé de blessé quelqu'un d'autre en plus de ces frères._

_-Qui ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, j'était un peu loin. C'est tout ce que je sais. Il a sans doute parlé de la famille de Ace._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Ace n'a plus de parents depuis 2 ou 3 ans._

_-Je sais qui est sa mère mais j'ignore encore qui est son père._

_-Il aime pas en parler et il a toujours porté le nom de Rouge._

_-D'accord merci Law._ Elle sourit. _Passons à ma part du marché. Attend ici._

La jeune fille sortit de la cachette et se dirigea vers la petite bande. Elle sourit et pris la main de Luffy sous les regards interrogateurs du groupe. Elle tira Luffy un peu à part.

_-Dit moi Luffy, qu'est ce que tu penses de Law ?_

_-Torao ? Il est gentil et je l'aime bien. _Sourit celui au chapeau de paille.

_-Il est un peu plus loin et il veut te parler._

Elle pointa celui à la casquette à pois. Luffy sourit et salua son amie afin de se diriger vers le noiraud. Mary sourit et rejoignit le groupe.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Luffy ? _Demanda Nami.

_-Law voulait lui parler._ Sourit la brunette.

_-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Sabo.

_-Alors là, j'suis pas dans sa tête. Et si on organisait pour ce week-end ?_

_-On parlait de ça justement, oi._ Répondit Marco.

_-Rendez vous au Moby Dick._ Sourit à son tour Tatch.

_-C'est noté. 14 h ?_

_-C'est ça._ Ajouta Sabo.

Le petit groupe continua de parler et de rire malgré la distance clairement visible qu'avait mis Ace avec ces amis. Luffy finit par revenir et annonça qu'il ne serait pas présent pour la séance de révision. Sabo compris rapidement ou son jeune frère voulait en venir, au même titre que Ace. Mais ce dernier semblait moins d'accord. Heureusement, Marco, Sabo et tous les autres le rassurèrent.

* * *

Et voila ! Le premier chapitre après la fête du sport !

Il est assez long (2053 mots) mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Je commence enfin à mettre en place le ship Lalu, il était temps !

Prions pour que le rencard de Law se passe bien.

Une review ?


	16. Chapitre 16

Finalement la journée se finit dans la tranquillité et le groupe d'amis se sépara.

Le samedi arriva rapidement et Mary pris le soin de rejoindre ces amis au Moby Dick. Elle compris, une fois là bas, que la séance de révision se déroulerait là bas.

Luffy, lui, ne rejoignit pas ces amis au café pour la séance de révision. Il avait un rendez vous avec Law et il devait le rejoindre au parc à côté de la fête foraine. Il était heureux de pouvoir passer un après-midi avec son ami Torao. Il était toujours bien en compagnie du noiraud. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec son ami.

Le brun avait choisi de mettre une chemise rouge avec un jean bleu et toujours avec son éternel chapeau de paille. C'était quelques chose de simple et ça lui allait très bien.

Sur le chemin, il repensait à l'invitation de Law. Le brun avait regardé Torao étonné puis il lui avait sourit en lui sautant au cou. Mais le matin même, il s'était réveillé avec une boule dans le ventre. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à ces deux frères, Sabo lui avait sourit alors que Ace avait grogné. Pour lui, il pensait juste être malade.

Finalement ce n'était pas ça et il en était heureux. Plus Luffy se rapprochait du lieux de rendez vous plus il était excité d'y retrouver son ami. Pourtant il l'avait vu la veille.

Il finit par arriver un peu en avance, alors il s'assit sur un des blanc. Sa boule au ventre revint rapidement sans que le brun ne comprenne pourquoi. Les minutes avant l'arrivé du noir semblait durer une éternité pour lui.

Il fut surpris quand il entendit la voix de Law. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers ce dernier la boule qui était apparu durant l'attente disparut et un sourire illumina son visage.

Après s'être salué, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'endroit de la fête foraine. Comme à leur habitude, les deux amis discutaient de tout et de rien. Vraiment, Luffy était bien en compagnie de son compagnon. C'était différents de quand il était avec ses frères ou de ses amis. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il était à l'aise en compagnie de Law.

Le temps de révision au Moby Dick, vu vite passer et les amis purent discuter et rire tranquillement. Sabo finit parler du rendez-vous de Luffy. Il avoua que le plus jeune avait avoué à ces deux aînés la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre. Les deux filles du groupe se regardèrent avant de sourire.

C'était assez évident que le chapeau de paille avait craqué sur l'autre et Mary avait compris les sentiments du noiraud durant le cours de la veille. Elle espérait vraiment que cela se passerait bien pour ces deux amis.

Ace montra son mécontentement du rendez vous qu'avait son jeune frère. La brunette qui se trouvait à ses côtés, lui mit un petit coup de coude en riant. Il fallait qu'il laisse son frère faire sa vie, et puis Law n'était pas un mauvais bougre : dans le fond elle trouvait que les deux garçons se ressemblait.

Mary ne connais Law que de surface, il était toujours froid et distant envers elle, même si elle voyait qu'il faisait des efforts vu qu'ils étaient voisins. Mais le noiraud se comportait différemment avec Luffy, il souriait d'avantage et paraissait plus sincère. Sur ces points, Ace et lui se ressemblaient un peu. Enfin depuis la fête du sport.

Cela chagrina la brune, elle s'était vite rapproché du garçon et le faite qu'il soit plus froid et distant l'avait blessé. Mais c'était aussi de sa faute, elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de se re-concentrer sur la discussion, qui avait dérivé : ils parlaient désormais des histoires de cœur passés et présentes du groupe.

_-Et toi Mary, oi ? Tu ne nous as jamais dit si tu avais eu un crush, oi._ Sourit Marco.

_-Oh... Et bien, j'en ai jamais eu_. Répondit gênée la brune.

_-Tu n'as jamais eu de copains ?_ Répéta la rouquine.

_-Non jamais... Et vous ?_

_-J'ai eu une histoire avec un des mecs de la classe_, répondit Nami.

_-En couple_, ajouta Sabo. _Avec Koala.__-Avec Izo !_ Ajouta Tatch en souriant.

_-La dernière relation que j'ai eu remonte à la seconde, oi._ Répondit ensuite Marco.

_-Je suis en couple aussi, avec Kaya. _Ajouta Usopp. _Une amie d'enfance._

_-Quand à nous, on a personne._ Enchaîna Sanji.

_-Zoro, Sanji et Ace n'ont pas de copines ? _Demanda surprise la brune.

_-Non, pourquoi ?_ Questionna Nami.

_-Ils sont plutôt beaux gosses..._ Avoua la jeune fille en rougissant.

_-Le cactus préfère dormir que d'avoir une copine._ Répondit le blond à la mèche devant l'oeil.

_-Et sourcil en vrille drague tout ce qui passe._ Provoqua le vert.

_-Et Ace n'a pas eu de copine depuis un moment,_ expliqua le frère de se dernier, qui avait été pris d'une crise de narcolepsie.

La brune rit des situations. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que certains soient en couple au sein même du groupe. Mais leur amitié semblait aussi solide que l'amour que se portaient certains. Elle ne pu que sourire.

Finalement la journée se finit tranquillement. Lorsque les deux frères voulurent partir Mary se leva à son tour et demanda à parler au brun avant qu'il ne parte. Sabo sourit et partit devant tandis que la brune alla devant le café pour parler tranquillement avec son ami.

Elle regarda le blond partir avant de se tourner vers le brun. Elle pus alors sentir le stresse monter en elle et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La brune voulut regarder Ace mais elle se sentit encore plus stressée alors elle baissa le regard.

Celui au chapeau de cow-boy regardait son frère partir. Il se demandait pourquoi son amie l'avait retenu. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle, elle baissa aussitôt le regard. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda froidement le brun sans vraiment le vouloir.

_-Je voulais m'excuser... Pour la fête du sport._ Lui répondit la brune en évitant son regard.

_-Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ Questionna le garçon sans comprendre.

_-Quand je t'ai envoyé sur les roses... Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te blesser..._

_-Oh ça... C'est pas grave._ Dit le brun en partant.

_-Attend Ace !_ Dit la jeune fille pour le retenir. Pour la première fois de la conversation elle le regardait dans les yeux.

_-Mmmmh ?_ Répondit le brun en se retournant.

_-Je voulais savoir... Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?__-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Tu es froid et distant... Avec tout le monde... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Es ce que c'est à cause de la fête du sport ?_

_-Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas._

Le brun partit rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait un peu plus loin en ignorant la fille qui lui disait de revenir. Il lança un regard à son frère et ils partirent d'un accord commun.

Le trajet n'était pas très long, et Sabo voyait bien que quelques choses chagrinait son frère, qui fixait ces baskets.

_-De quoi voulait parler Mary ?_ Finit il par demander.

_-Elle voulait s'excuser.__-De quoi ?_

_-Rien de grave.__-Et sinon ?_

_-Sinon quoi ?__-Tu lui a parlé d'autre chose._

_-Elle voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais froid et distant...__-Et tu lui as répondu... ?_

_-...__-Ace..._ Le blond soupira. _Mary est gentille et elle s'inquiète sincèrement pour toi. Tu devrais lui en parler, surtout qu'il semblait la connaître._

_-Mêle toi de tes affaires Sab' !_

Le blond poussa un nouveau soupir. Son frère était têtu. Il ne laisserait personne se mêler de son problème. Mais il avait besoin d'aide et refusait de se l'avouer.

Sabo savait que Mary cachait des choses au groupe, mais il fallait le temps qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'elle parle d'elle même. Il fallait attendre qu'elle leur fasse suffisamment confiance. Pour son frère s'était différent, il avait toujours caché des choses, même à sa propre famille.

Le blond savait qui était les parents du brun même s'il n'avait jamais pu les rencontrer. Il avait toujours été un peu déçu de ça mais on ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

Ils finirent par arriver chez eux. Le blond entra dans la maison. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le silence répondit à leur entré : leur grand père n'était pas là.

Ace posa ses affaires, ou plutôt les jeta, sur le canapé du salon afin d'aller dans la cuisine. Le blond posa, avec un plus de délicatesse, ses affaires sur la table avant de rejoindre son frère. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit ce dernier avec un paquet de gâteau dans les mains. Le brun lui jeta alors le dit paquet. Il se servit à son tour avant d'aller s'installer sur la canapé.

Luffy finit par rentrer, un peu plus tard, dans la maison. Il entendit alors des rires venir du salon ainsi que les bruits de leur console de jeu. Il jeta ses affaires sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée et courut afin de sauter ses frères. Les deux furent surpris et rièrent avant de chatouiller leur cadet.

Finalement, les deux aînées demandèrent à savoir comment c'était passé l'après-midi pour leur cadet. Le plus jeune hésita de longues minutes avant de raconter cette journée.

Les deux amis avaient fait pas mal de manèges, Law avait aussi payé une glace au plus jeune. Le noiraud avait hésité à faire un jeu pour gagner une peluche mais finalement il avait acheté un petit bracelet que le garçon avait au poignet.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que les deux garçons étaient en train de se balader sur les bords du lac juste à côté, Law avait finit par avouer ces sentiments au brun. Ce dernier avait regardé sans comprendre celui d'en face. Il fut surpris par le noiraud lorsqu'il colla délicatement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Luffy se surpris à passer ces mains dans le cou du garçon afin d'approfondir le baiser.

En racontant ce passage, le cadet de la fratrie sentit ses joues chauffées. Le blond sourit en le félicitant tandis que son autre aîné resta bloqué quelques secondes. Il avait du mal à accepter que son frère se mette avec un homme si froid et distant avec tout le monde. Il se contenta de sourire faiblement, se promettant mentalement d'aller en toucher deux mots au nouveau copain de son frère.

Le samedi se finit tranquillement pour les trois frères. Finalement leur grand-père ne pourrait pas rentrer, à leur grand soulagement. Les deux aînés, ayant déjà fait leurs devoirs, en profitèrent pour continuer de jouer à la console. Alors que le chapeau de paille dû aller les faire afin d'avoir son dimanche tranquille avec ces deux frères.

Il réussit à les finir, non sans l'aide de ses amis, vers 20h. Il descendit sentait son estomac gargouiller. Luffy rejoignit ses frères dans la cuisine, il y vit le blond en train de faire à manger tandis que le brun disait en boucle qu'il avait faim. Le cadet pouffa de rire.

La journée se finit en soirée film. Les trois garçons étaient fan du film de pirate, Luffy disait souvent, quand il était encore au collège, qu'il serai pirate avec ses amis.

Les deux aînés avaient bien rit mais finalement il avait réussi à créer son "équipage". Les amis de ce dernier répondaient toujours présent pour s'aider les uns les autres. Et cela s'était étendu jusqu'aux amis de ces deux grands frères. Les deux groupes avaient par n'en former qu'un seul très soudé. Malgré les difficultés et les différents qu'il y avait pu avoir, ils avaient tout traversé, tous ensemble.

Lorsque le film se finit, Ace se tourna vers ses deux frères. Il ne pu cacher un sourire lorsqu'il les vit endormi blottit l'un contre l'autre. Le brun pris rapidement son téléphone et pris une photo. Habituellement c'était Sabo qui prenait ce genre d'image mais pour une fois il fallait qu'il en profite.

Le brun se leva, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les deux endormis. Il les couvrit rapidement afin qu'ils ne prennent pas froid puis il alla dans la cuisine. L'aîné avait un petit creu. Il pris un paquet de gâteau et grignota.

Il en profita pour repasser dans sa mémoire la rencontre entre les deux groupes. Ça avait été un peu compliqué au début, il avait une légère différence d'âge et les deux "chefs" des groupes, Marco et Luffy, c'était très souvent pris la tête. Mais finalement, il avait finit par bien s'entendre.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui avait rapprocher les deux garçons. Celui à la coupe d'ananas avait eu un problème avec d'autres élèves et Luffy avait tout vu. Si le plus jeune n'avait pas tout raconté aux deux groupes, Marco aurait eu de gros problème. D'ailleurs lorsque ce dernier avait appris que tout s'était réglé grâce à chapeau de paille, il avait été très surpris. Mais il fut encore plus étonné de la réponse du garçon lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de s'expliquer.

"Je laisse jamais des amis dans les problèmes, même si c'est un fruit !"

La réponse avait bien fait rire Marco mais grâce à cela les deux étaient devenu très proche et les deux groupes n'ont pu faire qu'un.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de finit ! Il est vraiment long celui là (1811 mots) !

J'espère qu'il vous à plus !

Une review ?


	17. Chapitre 17

Merci à **Elodiiee** pour son favorite et son follow ! Tu as le droit à une boîte de cookie !

* * *

Ace souriait en voyant ces frères dormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il était vraiment heureux de cette vie. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, sans doute leur grand père qui venait de rentrer : le calme allait vite disparaître.

Il se dépêcha d'aller saluer l'homme en lui disant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. N'y une n'y deux son grand père lui mit un de ces fameux points de l'amour, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de grogner en disant que ces deux frères dormaient.

Garp rit avant d'aller dans le salon et de découvrir ses deux autres petits-fils endormis. Le vieil homme grogna avant d'aller en cuisine. Ace poussa un soupir avant de prendre le plus jeune de la fratrie dans ses bras pour le monter dans sa chambre. Si le vieux n'était pas rentré, ils auraient pu profiter.

Le brun posa son jeune frère sur son lit avant de le couvrir. Il fit ensuite de même avec le blond. Il salua une dernière fois son grand-père avant d'aller dans sa chambre à son tour. Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond de longues minutes.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : sa mère et son père, les deux lui manquaient. Il se souvenait des soirées qu'ils passaient à regarder des films, à s'endormir sur le canapé et se réveiller le lendemain dans son lit. Inconsciemment, Ace sourit. Les trois garçons se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années.

Luffy avait toujours vécu avec son grand-père et il voyait très peu son père : Dragon. Sabo était issus d'une famille de bourge mais il avait préféré fuir cette dernière et il avait finit par être adopter par Garp a son tour. Ace, quand à lui, avait grandit avec ses parents, Rouge et Roger. Pourtant les trois garçons se considéraient comme frère, même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

Le brun pris à nouveau son téléphone et envoya la photo de Sabo et Luffy endormit blottit l'un contre l'autre dans le groupe d'amis. Rapidement les réponses qui venaient disait qu'ils étaient mignons. Le brun ne put que sourire : ses amis avaient raison ils étaient mignon.

Il reposa ensuite son téléphone. Et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Mary. La brunette semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour lui mais les paroles de Teach lui tournait bien trop en tête. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il repris son téléphone et envoya un message à la brune.

**Ace :**

23h45

_"Salut Mary."_

**Princesse :**

23h46

_"Salut Ace."_

**Ace:**

23h47

_"Je voudrais te parler d'un truc."_

**Princesse :**

23h48

_"Qui est ?"_

**Ace :**

23h49

_"Est ce que tu sais ce que Teach a dit durant la fête du sport ?"_

**Princesse :**

23h50

_"Non, j'étais en plein combat et personne n'a rien voulus me dire me disant que c'était à toi ou à tes frères de m'en parler."_

**Ace :**

23h50

_"Il a parlé de ta famille."_

**Princesse :**

23h51

_"De ma famille ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit exactement ?"_

**Ace :**

23h52

_"Tes parents sont pour ou contre l'ancien système ?"_

**Princesse :**

23h54

_"Tu as réponds à ma question par une autre question ? Bref, ils ne sont n'y pour n'y contre, je pense. J'ai jamais été particulièrement proche d'eux, donc difficile à dire. Pourquoi ?"_

**Ace :**

23h55

_"Et toi ?"_

**Princesse :**

23h56

_"J'étais contre. Maintenant tu vas à ton tour répondre à mes questions Ace ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien t'apporter de savoir ça ?"_

**Ace :**

23h57

_"Il a dit que tes parents étaient pour l'ancien système et qu'ils tentaient de le faire revenir. Il a dit aussi que tu nous mentais, que tu ne nous aimait pas et que tu étais comme toute les autres filles que tu critiquais, celle de Marineford."_

**Princesse :**

23h58

_"Attends, tu ne le crois quand même pas ?! Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que mes parents font et ceux en quoi ils croient, mais je ne pourrais pas être comme toute les filles de l'autre lycée : t'as bien vu comment Noémie c'est comporté moi ?"_

**Ace :**

23h59

_"Tu m'as surprise durant la fête du sport : tu lui as répondit sur le même ton qu'elle t'avais parlé."_

**Princesse :**

00h00

_"Ecoute Ace, j'ai pas envie de me battre ou de me prendre la tête avec toi pour une histoire aussi ridicule, alors réfléchit et crois ce que tu veux. Bonne nuit Ace."_

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de relire le dernier message. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il aimait bien la jeune fille mais si l'autre avait raison ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça.

Cette nuit le brun ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il décida de se lever alors que le soleil commençait doucement à percer dans sa chambre. Personne n'était encore levé mais il ne se sentait pas de rester dans son lit.

Il descendit et pris un rapide petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas faim. Ae alluma ensuite la télévision afin de zapper sur les différentes chaînes. Il fut surpris par la voix de son frère.

_-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois levé en premier._ Rit le blond.

_-Hey ! C'est pas la première fois !_ Rit à son tour le brun.

_-Oh que si ! Tu as pris ton p'tit déj' ?__-Ouaip !_

_-Tu tires une drôle de tête quand même frangin, qu'est ce qui va pas ?_ Dit Sabo depuis la cuisine.

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?__-Tu as l'air fatigué._

_-J'ai juste mal dormis, c'est rien Sab'.__-Voilà pourquoi tu es levé si tôt._

Les deux frères continuèrent de rire. Ace lui apprit alors que leur grand-père était rentré la veille, ce qui fit déglutir le blond.

Finalement la journée se passa tranquillement. Leur grand-père ne fut, pour une fois, pas trop méchant. La petite famille passa l'après-midi à regarder des films et à jouer à divers jeu de société.

Le cadet évita soigneusement de parler de Law, il savait que son grand-père n'apprécierait pas que le cadet se retrouve en couple, déjà que ses deux grands frères étaient sur-protecteurs.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux des trois frères, qui auraient aimé prolonger le week-end. Sabo était toujours le premier levé des trois et il préparait toujours le petit déjeuner. Il sourit en entendant la douche s'allumer, sans doute Ace, Luffy était toujours le dernier prêt.

Mais cette fois ci, il fut surpris de voir descendre Luffy alors que l'eau de la douche coulait toujours.

_-C'est bien la première fois que tu es debout si tôt, p'tit frère !_ Rit le blond en finissant son petit déjeuner.

_-Normal ! Je vais rejoindre Law !_

Décidément, le noiraud faisait un sacré effet sur le plus jeune de la famille, et Sabo ne pu que sourire. Il rit en tendant Ace hurler puis descendre perplexe. L'aîné de la famille avait tendance à aller réveiller le cadet après sa douche.

Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire et commença son petit déjeuner. Le blond en profita pour aller prendre sa douche. Une fois cela fait, il laissa la place à son petit frère.

Pour une fois, celui qu'attendait la fratrie était Ace. Les deux frères hurlaient à leur frère de se dépêcher, jusqu'à ce que celui ci descende avec son nœud de cravate mal fait. Sabo poussa un soupir et refit rapidement le dit nœud avant de sortir de la maison avec ses frères.

Pour une fois, les frères arrivèrent à l'heure au lycée. Luffy en profita pour rejoindre Law, sous les regards colérique de Ace et heureux de Sabo. Les deux frères en profitèrent pour rejoindre leur groupe.

_-A l'heure pour une fois, oi ?_ Rit celui à la coupe d'ananas.

_-Pour une fois ce n'est pas Lu' qu'on a attendu_. Répondit Sabo.

_-Le samedi, c'est bien passé pour notre élastique à ce que je vois_. Rit Nami en voyant Law et Luffy un peu plus loin.

_-J'suis pas sûr !_ Grogna Ace.

_-Moi j'suis sur que si._ Dit Tatch en voyant les deux s'embrasser.

-_Aller Ace, Lu' est heureux, ne gâche rien. _Lui dit Sabo pour le rassurer. _Law est un type bien._

_-D'ailleurs où est Mary ?_ Demanda Usopp tandis qu'il fixait les alentours. _C'est bizarre, elle n'est jamais en retard._

_-Je vais lui envoyer un message, oi_. Dit Marco en souriant.

L'ananas ne perdit pas une seconde et envoya un message à la brunette du groupe. Mais il n'y pas de réponse. Il soupira en entendant la sonnerie retentir. Il espérait que la jeune fille arrive pendant leur cours.

La pause entre les cours de la matinée arriva. Le blond à la coupe improbable n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur les cours. Mary n'avait pas répondu à son message et le SMS de Nami qu'il avait reçu ne l'aidait pas à garder une réelle attention sur les cours.

Marco avait montré le message à son voisin de classe, Tatch. Puis l'avait annoncé à Sabo et Vista, qui était juste devant eux. Les quatre amis n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer. Et une fois la pause annoncée, ils s'étaient précipité sur le toit afin d'en savoir plus.

Ils avaient été surpris de voir Law en leur compagnie. Mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas et attendirent des explications de la rousse.

_-Mary ne sera pas en cours de la semaine..._ Commença Nami visiblement triste.

_-Parce qu'elle a eu un problème sur la route pour aller en cours_, ajouta Law semblant attristé.

_-Pourquoi, oi ?_ Précipita Marco.

_-Elle a un accident..._ Conclut Chopper aux bords des larmes.

_-Un accident ?!_ S'étonna Sabo. _Et elle va bien ?!_

_-On en sait rien._ Répondit son jeune frère en tenant la main de son petit ami. _On a pas eu plus de nouvelle._

Le groupe se tut quelques longues minutes. Ace n'avait pas dit un mot lors de l'échange. Il s'était contenté d'écouter et fixant la cours appuyé contre la rambarde.

_-Je vais aller à l'hôpital cet après-midi. _Finit il par dire.

_-Ace, on va y aller tous ensemble !_ Dit Nami.

_-Ça lui fera plaisir de voir l'un d'entre nous. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas de sécher les cours._ Dit le brun.

Le blond poussa un soupir tandis que l'ananas se claqua la tête avec sa main. Ace avait toujours eu tendance à sécher les cours, et c'était ce qui l'avait fait redoubler, en plus de sa narcolepsie.

Finalement la pause se termina sans le groupe ne puisse finir leur discussion. Luffy, Law, Nami, Usopp et Chopper retournèrent en classe. Mais c'était sans se douter qu'un certain brun un peu plus âgé ne les suivait pas.

* * *

Chapitre bien sympathique ! Et Mary a eu un accident ! Et Ace semble s'inquiéter pour notre brunette !

Chapitre long (1418 mots) ! En espérant qu'il vous ai plus !

Une review ?


	18. Chapitre 18

Olala! Affiche Quatre semaines sans rien! C'est long!

J'ai eu ce qui s'appelle communément le syndrome de la page blanche sur toutes mes fictions! C'est horrible!

Et en plus, j'ai trouvé un travail! Alors comment dire que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire ce que je veux!

Enfin je peux remercier le Coronavirus, ça m'a permis de poser un peu, et de pouvoir reprendre l'écriture doucement.

Ace: Pensez bien à vous lavez les mains souvent, évitez d'être malade!

Tiens t'es là, toi aussi?

Ace: Ouais, j'suis pas malade, moi!

Personne sur le Moby est malade, Ace ... Afin bref, je vais pas essayer de rattraper mon retard, je vais juste poster aujourd'hui un chapitre de "Une nouvelle vie" et "Une Étrange Arrivée". Ensuite, les chapitres seront postés normalement.

Ace: D'ailleurs, elle est où la tête d'ananas?

Elle est en train d'engueuler Père. Il est encore trop forcé sur le saké, et avec le Coronavirus qui traîne autant dire que c'est pas la joie, Marco est encore plus à cran.

Ace: C'est vrai ... Je sens que ça va être long…

Les plaines pas mon chou, au moins t'es pas enfermé dans ta cabine.

Ace: Encore heureux, sinon j'aurais tout brûlé!

Et pas sûre que notre commandant aurait aimé que tu brûles tout ... Enfin bref, on vous laisse là. Bonne lecture mes petits pirates!

Ace: Priez pour qu'on survit à l'ananas sur pattes!

* * *

Sabo soupira en voyant son frère s'éclipser. Marco posa un main sur son épaule en souriant. Il ne s'est pas encore fait depuis le début de l'année, et les blonds espéraient que ce serait la seule fois où il le ferait.

Ace sortit de l'établissement sans se faire repérer. Il souriait, il était heureux d'avoir autant fait l'école buissonnière que le passé et qu'il n'avait rien perdu. Enfin, il n'a pas dû faire le faire de l'année, il a promis à ces frères mais il s'inquiétait pour son amie.

Sur le chemin, le brun s'arrête dans une supérette afin d'offrir quelques choses à manger, son ventre criait la famine. Une fois cela fait, il marcha en direction de l'hôpital.

Il aurait bien aimé repasser chez lui pour déposer son sac de cours mais si son grand-père était à la maison, il aurait le droit à un bon coups de poings. Et il tenait à éviter les dommages.

Il poussa un soupir en pensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la brune durant le week-end. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser et il avait décidé de ne pas en parler à ses frères.

Il aimait bien la brune mais elle s'intéressait un peu trop à sa famille. Puis il repensa aux mots de Teach: et si il avait raison? Le brun s'arrêta d'avancer. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais pourtant, sa tête imaginait toute la scène. Celle ou Mary leur disait qu'elle avait manipulé, et que finalement elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Ace sentit la colère lui monter dans la gorge. Il ne voulait pas y croire mais pourtant cela lui semblait tellement réaliste. Il laissa son poings s'écraser contre le mur à sa droite. Ce dernier s'enflamma mais n'embrasa pas le mur.

Il regarda le sol en s'imaginant les pires scénarios possible. Il fut surpris quand une main vient se poser sur son épaule le surprenant. Ace en lâcha son sac et mit un coup à l'opposant mais son poings fut arrêté net par l'homme en face de lui.

Le brun déglutit en reconnaissant son professeur de combat. Il retira immédiatement son poings.

-Et bien Ace, tu avais promis de ne plus sécher les cours. Rit le professeur.

-Désolé Monsieur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suppose que tu vas voir ta camarade de classe.

-Effectivement Professeur.

-Je ne dirais rien aux autres professeurs rassure toi.

-Merci Monsieur Newgate. Soupira de soulagement le brun.

-Mais j'ai besoin que tu réponds à une question Ace. Et honnêtement.

-J'ai pas le choix je suppose…

-Qu'est ce qui t'as énervé ? Tu es parvenu à te contrôler depuis le début de l'année, ce serait dommage de gâcher autant d'effort.

Le brun poussa un soupir et expliqua la situation à son professeur. Ace avait toujours confiance en ce professeur, plus qu'en n'importe lequel. Il savait qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il cherchait à l'aider et à lui donner des conseils.

-Et donc tu ne sais plus qui croire ?

-C'est ça… Soupira le brun.

-Tu doutes de ton amie parce qu'un type, qui te provoque ouvertement, t'as dit quelques choses. Tu préfères croire quelqu'un qui t'as fait du mal plutôt que quelqu'un qui t'as sourit.

-Non ! Je crois Mary ! Pas ce type !

-Alors pourquoi doutes tu ?

Le brun ne sus pas quoi répondre. Le professeur sourit avant de saluer son élève et de rejoindre le lycée. Ace regarda partir son enseignant sans vraiment comprendre. Il ne voulait pas croire Teach pourtant il doutait de Mary. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de reprendre sa route vers l'hôpital.

Il arriva au grand bâtiment blanc dans les environs de 11h30. Il entra et s'approcha de l'accueil. Ace demanda rapidement le numéro de la chambre de son amie.

Durant le chemin, il envoya rapidement sur le groupe le numéro de la chambre de la brune. Le chemin lui parut long mais il finit par voir la porte indiquant la chambre de la jeune fille.

Il allait pour toquer mais il entendit des voix : trois voix différentes. Il reconnut aisément la voix d'Elona, la demi-soeur de Mary, mais les deux autres voix lui était inconnu pour le brun. Cependant il devina au vu des dires de ces dernières qu'il s'agissait des parents de son amie.

Il décida d'écouter la conversation, ne voulant pas interrompre la conversation. Les deux voix plus âgée semblait en colère contre un conducteur, un certain "Baggy", pourtant la brunette semblait le défendre.

Puis ils abordèrent le sujet lycée, apparemment les trois voix n'étaient pas d'accord. Ace fut surpris quand un médecin arriva et entra dans la chambre, le laissant visible aux yeux de la famille.

Il pris le temps de regarder les deux autres individues qui étaient dans la chambre blanche. Il y avait d'abord une femme assez grande, des cheveux blonds remonté en un chignon stricte et des yeux noisettes tout aux strictes.

L'homme semblait plus vieux, des cheveux bruns qui commençaient à virer aux gris, des yeux verts fatiguées.

Le médecin engueula rapidement la famille, ils étaient dans un hôpital et il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Elona en profita pour s'approcher de Ace, elle le salua rapidement et sortit de la chambre.

Le brun finit par entrer, il salua rapidement les parents de la jeune fille avant de s'approcher d'un pas rageureur vers la brune : son inquiétude avait pris le dessus.

-Tu te rends compte à quel point tu nous as tous inquiété ?! On a tous flipper quand les profs nous ont annoncé ton accident ! Les yeux du brun montrait toutes la colère et l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu pour elle.

-Ace… Je suis désolée… Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'aurais un accident. La brune évitait le regard de son camarade et ami.

-Putain Mary ne me fait plus des peurs comme ça…

-Ouais… promis Ace.

-Vous devez être un camarade de Mary, commença la voix de l'homme.

-Oui, dit le brun se retournant vers les deux adultes, je suis Ace, un ami et camarade de classe de votre fille.

-Tu as donc quitté un établissement aussi bien côté que Marineford pour Fushia pour ça ?! Hurla presque la femme.

-Mère s'il vous plait, j'ai quitté Marineford bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Répondit la brune en regardant droit les yeux sa mère.

La mère de la brune continua de pester contre sa fille. Le père finit par la faire sortir en s'excusant pour sa femme. Le brun et la brune se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, une fois les deux adultes parties.

-Et bien, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Rit le brun.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Heureusement qu'ils ne sont presque jamais là !

-C'est plus cool alors ! Dit Ace à s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

-Au faite Ace, t'es pas sensé être en cours ?

-Bah j'ai séché pour passer la journée avec toi, je sais à quel point c'est ennuyeux les hôpitaux.

-Ace, tu as déjà des difficultés en cours avec ta narcolepsie, sécher ne va pas t'aider…

-Pour une journée de cours, les profs diront rien et puis j'ai croisé Newgate sur la route.

-Le prof de combat ? Et il a dit quoi ?

-Qu'il comprenait que je sois là et qu'il ne dirait rien aux autres profs.

-Il est vraiment cool…

-Ouais, dommage que les autres soient pas comme lui.

-Et désolée pour le comportement de ma mère, elle apprécie pas Baggy n'y le faite que j'ai quitté Marineford.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Baggy c'est le type qui conduit la voiture noire ?

-Ouais c'est lui. Il est gentil mais il a eu des problèmes avec la justice, ma mère ne l'apprécie pas à cause de ça. Ce travail c'est tout ce qu'il peut avoir avec son casier.

-L'accident n'est pas de sa faute.

-Non, c'est l'autre type dans la voiture d'en face qui nous a percuté.

-Et tu as quoi ? Et le chauffeur ?

-J'ai juste une jambe cassé mais ils me gardent jusqu'à vendredi. Baggy c'est un peu plus grave, il a des côtes, un bras et une jambe de cassés et il s'est pris le volant de la voiture dans la cage thoracique, les médecins ont peur que ça ai causé des lésions internes plus grave encore.

-Je vois, ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez en vie.

-Et les autres, ils viendront après les cours je suppose ?

-Oui, les autres de la classe devraient arriver vers 15h30 et ceux de terms une heure après.

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter toute la journée. Lorsque le repas arriva Ace dû quitter l'hôpital afin d'aller manger lui aussi. Il retourna auprès de son amie après une petite heure.

Mary appris alors pour le samedi de Luffy, elle était contente. Et elle espérait que Law viennent aussi. Elle aimait bien le noiraud malgré son air froid et distant. Il avait un bon fond.

Vers 15h30, le groupe de première arriva dans la chambre. Luffy sauta sur son amie trop heureux de la voir vivante. La brune se fît engueuler par la rouquine sous les rires tout le monde.

Law était aussi venu, au grand bonheur de la brune. Et lui aussi fit une réflexion à la brune mais malgré tout lui aussi était content de voir la jeune fille entière. Il discutèrent de la journée de cours qu'ils avaient, Ace riant qu'il était heureux de ne pas y avoir été.

Les terminals arrivèrent à leur tour, saluant le petit groupe déjà présents. Tous allèrent faire, à nouveau, des réflexions à la brune qui les interrompu.

-Oui, je suis en vie, oui je recommencerais pas et oui je ferais bien plus attention.

Le groupe se regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Ils restèrent avec la brune jusqu'à la fin des visites avant que tous ne quittent la chambre puis l'hôpital.

Finalement la journée c'était bien passé et Ace avait fini par arrêter de douter de son amie, suite à une discussion durant la journée avec cette dernière.

* * *

Chapitre assez court (1023 mots) mais plus qu'intéressant! Prochain chapitre un fashback!

Une revue?


	19. Chapitre 19

Le groupe passait régulièrement voir leur amie à l'hôpital, ils lui apportaient ces devoirs mais ils passaient aussi du temps avec cette dernière. Les journées à l'hôpital étaient toujours longue pour Mary qui ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger.

La brune n'avait pas pu sortir du bâtiment avant le week-end, mais pour Baggy les choses étaient bien différentes. Finalement son accident et ces blessures étaient nettement plus grave que la brunette et il devait rester un peu plus de deux semaines.

Mary n'avait pu sortir de l'hôpital que le samedi matin. La brune avait du prendre un taxi en sachant que son chauffeur ne pourrait sortir que la semaine suivante.

Le week end fut longue pour la jeune fille : elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire, hormis rattraper ces devoirs de la semaine.

Elle eu finit ces leçons dans le courant du samedi après midi. Elle descendit et se posa sur le canapé pour discuter avec l'intelligence artificielle.

On finit par sonner à la porte surprenant la brune qui n'attendait pas de la visite. Elle laissa Lisa ouvrir la porte alors que la brunette reconnue instantanément les voix dans l'entrée de la maison.

La brune sauta jusqu'à l'entré, trop heureuse de voir ces amis. Elle pris dans ces bras la rouquine du groupe en riant avant que Nami ne l'aide à tenir debout.

Les autres membres du groupe souriaient de voir leur amie aussi heureuse de les voir. Ils se dirent bonjour rapidement, avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Tous s'installèrent dans le grand canapé, les trois frères sortirent de leur sacs des boissons et de la nourriture. La brune se retrouva assise entre Nami et Ace.

L'après midi se déroula sous les rires, les blagues et les jeux tout le monde. De nombreuses fois, Mary avait voulu se lever afin d'aller chercher des verres, des plateaux ou des sacs mais à chaque fois, Tatch, Ace, Nami ou Sabo l'en avaient empêché en lui disant qu'il s'en chargeait. Et à chaque fois la brune avait grogné mais avait fini se rassoir.

Le groupe avaient finalement laisser la brunette en début de soirée, seule Nami était resté pour tenir compagnie à son amie. La rousse avait amené de quoi passer le week end entier chez la brune et les deux iraient même au lycée ensemble le lundi.

Finalement les deux amis avaient discuté jusqu'à tard le soir, et elles avaient décidé de commander à manger lorqu'elles remarquèrent l'heure tardive.

Les deux filles mangèrent leur pizzas devant un film comique que la brune ne connaissaient pas. Elles montèrent se coucher dans les environs de 3 heure du matin. Mary avait demandé à son amie si elle préférait dormir ensemble ou séparément.

La rousse avait bien rit à la question et avait décidé de dormir avec son amie. Alors les deux filles montèrent dans la chambre et Mary alla chercher le matelas de la chambre d'amis afin de le poser par terre.

La rousse avait bien rit du comportement de son amie. Elle avait changé depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe et que tous passaient du temps ensemble.

Les deux filles sortirent durant le dimanche. Mary devait marcher avec des béquilles mais elles s'étaient quand même amusées. Elles ne revinrent dans la maison de la brunette que le soir. Les deux amies firent à manger en riant.

Le réveil du lundi matin fut difficile pour les deux : elles s'étaient aussi couché tard le dimanche soir préférant discuter. La préparation fut difficile pour les deux.

Mais le pire fut la difficulté afin d'aller en cours. Les deux filles durent se dépêcher sur le chemin mais Mary eut du mal avec ces béquilles. Et elles finirent quand même par arriver en retard.

Lorsque les deux filles pénétrèrent dans la classe, avec leur bulletin de retard, leur professeur les regarda. Madame Nico laissa s'échapper un soupir discret avant de demander aux deux filles d'aller à leur place. La professeur ne tient pas compte de leur retard ayant compris que la rousse avait aidé son amie à venir.

Toute la classe fut surprise de voir les filles arriver en retard mais tous furent soulagé de voir la brune sortit de l'hôpital, malgré ces béquilles. Lorsque Mary vient s'assoir, Law ne pus s'empêcher de sourire malgré le faite qu'il soit agacé du retard de sa camarade. Il aimait bien la brunette et elle l'avait aidé à avouer ces sentiments à Luffy.

Lorsque vint la pause, toute la classe s'approcha du bureau du noiraud et de la brunette afin de lui poser des questions sur son état mais aussi pour lui dire qu'ils étaient heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve. La jeune fille répondit à toutes les questions que se posaient ces camarades. Même si elle se doutait que ces amis avait déjà du en dire une partie.

La journée se finit dans la bonne humeur. La brune avait pu revoir tout le monde et elle avait pu rassurer autant les membres de sa classe que ceux des autres classes qu'elle avait côtoyé durant la fête du sport.

La mardi fut un peu plus pénible pour la brunette. Le cours de combat était clairement son cours préféré et assisté pendant deux longues heures à ce dernier sans pouvoir y participer avait été une vraie torture pour la brune.

Monsieur Newgate avait proposé à la jeune fille d'aller en étude ou à la bibliothèque afin qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop, ceux qu'elle avait refusé préférant encourager ses camarades et rire avec eux. Elle avait même aidé son professeur à arbitrer les élèves.

Le mercredi avait été plus tranquille pour le groupe. L'après midi, ils avaient pu aller tous ensemble au Moby Dick. Ils y avaient passé une grande partie de l'après midi à rire et à discuter de tout et de rien.

Le jeudi et le vendredi furent beaucoup moins mouvementé et la brunette avaient réussi à s'habituer à l'utilisation des béquilles. Ils avaient également organisé une séance de révision chez les trois frères afin d'aider Mary à rattraper son retard sur les cours, même si elle avait déjà bien avancé.

En effet, son voisin de classe avait donné régulièrement, pendant les cours, les avancés qu'ils avaient fait permettant à la brunette de ne pas être trop perdus durant ces derniers. Et lorsqu'elle posait une question à Law, celui ci y répondait malgré un grognement qu'il laissait entendre.

Ce fut Marco qui vient chercher la jeune fille le samedi en début d'après midi. Il était le seul du groupe à avoir le permis de conduire et une voiture, emprunté de ces parents adoptifs. Il savait que la brune aurait du mal à aller chez les Monkey D n'ayant jamais pris les transports en commun.

Les deux amis arrivèrent en avance et ce fut Sabo qui vient leur ouvrir. Le blondinet laissa entrer ces deux camarades en leur indiquant d'aller dans le salon.

La maison du trio était simple. L'entrée était assez sobre. Le salon possédait une cuisine ouverte. Et il y avait un escalier conduisant aux chambres de la maison.

Luffy se trouvait allongé sur le tapis devant la télévision en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Lorsque le brun repéra l'ananas et celle aux couettes dans son champs de vision, il coupa son jeu et rejoignit rapidement son grand frère.

Le blond à la coupe improbable et le cadet de la fratrie s'engueulèrent rapidement au sujet des surnoms que chacun se donnaient, faisant bien rire Sabo et Mary qui assistaient à la scène.

Ace descendit rapidement en entendait les rires dans le salon. L'aîné de la famille sépara rapidement son frère et son meilleur ami. Les deux avaient pour habitude de s'engueuler assez souvent mais cela faisait souvent rire tout le monde.

Finalement tout le monde arriva avant l'heure prévus. Ils commencèrent donc à travailler afin de pouvoir profiter du reste de l'après midi quand ils auraient fini. Les devoirs se firent sous les rires et les blagues de tous, n'avançant pas très vite.

Finalement lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs devoirs, ils se mirent à discuter tout en mangeant les gâteaux que les trois frères avaient sortit. Nami leur apprit alors que sa cousine emménagerai en ville et rejoindraient leur lycée.

Tous, hormis Mary, connaissait cette jeune fille qui allait rejoindre le lycée. La brune apprit la jeune fille portait le nom de Nefertari Vivi. La rousse lui montra également une photo. Il s'agissait d'une grande jeune fille aux long cheveux bleus et aux yeux marrons. Elle avait le même âge que Nami.

Mary tiqua à l'entente du nom de la jeune fille. La bleue était une fille de bonne famille, et elle se rappela que ces parents parlaient souvent de cette famille étant plus jeune. Les parents de la bleue avaient activement lutté contre l'ancien système en place, au même titre que l'illustre Gol D Roger.

La brune était surprise que les familles Nefertari et Doboro soient liées mais elle ne dit rien de plus. On ne pouvait pas juger quelqu'un sur sa famille.

Finalement le journée se finit tranquillement. Les derniers à partir furent Mary et Marco. Le blond avait proposé à la jeune fille de la ramener, chose qu'elle avait gentillement accepté.

Les cinq amis étaient resté ensemble plus longtemps. Le blond et le plus jeune bruns passaient leur temps à se disputer sous les rires de l'autre blond.

Ace finit par expliquer à la brune pourquoi les deux passaient leur temps à se disputer. Mary sourit devant l'explication de Ace : ils étaient tous proches et ils pouvaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres. Les anciens chefs des groupes avaient gardés cette habitude de s'engueuler pour tout et pour rien, même si aujourd'hui les deux savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas voulus, ou pas réussis, à changer leurs habitudes.

Le grand père du trio finit par rentrer, il fut donc temps pour les deux invités de laisser leurs amis en famille. L'ananas et la brunette discutèrent sur tout le chemin du retour.

Mary voulut éviter le sujet qu'elle avait abordé avec Ace mais Marco semblait avoir entendus leur conversation et discuta de ça. Il appris alors à Mary le problème auquel il avait été confronté : un trafic de drogue dans lequel il s'était embourbé. Marco avait été heureux de voir ces amis et même ceux de la classe de seconde, à l'époque, l'aider à régler ce problème.

La brune avait déjà compris que tout le groupe avait déjà eu plus ou moins des problèmes. Mais qu'ils se relevaient toujours aidé et épaulé les uns par les autres.

Mary ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question de Ace. Lui aussi semblait avoir bien souffert par le passé. Le blond se tendit en entendant la question de la brune et il hésita dans sa réponse. Mary poussa un soupir inaudible avant de rassurer son ami : elle ne demanderais rien de plus.

Marco sourit devant la réponse de la fille. Ils finirent par arriver devant la grande maison de la plus jeune. Les deux amis se saluèrent et se séparèrent. La brunette entra dans la maison en saluant Lisa.

Le week end pus se terminer tranquillement même si la brune n'avait pas eu les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

* * *

Chapitre posé avec l'arrivé de Vivi de prévu.

Il n'y a aucun dialogue, je me suis surpris moi même quand je m'en suis rendue compte xD.

Il est long celui là (1990 mots).

Une review ?


	20. Chapitre 20

La brune pu avoir des nouvelles de Baggy le dimanche suivant la séance de travail avec ces amis. L'homme était sorti de l'hôpital mais il avait obtenu un magnifique arrêt de travail. Le chauffeur, malgré son air rustre, était quelqu'un de très gentil et il avait confié à Mary ces inquiétudes au sujet de l'avenir de son travail auprès de la brune.

La brunette le rassura rapidement, elle ne voulait pas d'autre chauffeur que l'homme au nez rouge, elle l'aimait bien et ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années maintenant. Changer de chauffeur n'était pas envisageable pour la jeune fille, même si elle aurait quelqu'un pour le remplacer le temps qu'il se repose.

Le lundi suivant, Mary eu effectivement un nouveau chauffeur. La brune ne s'attarda pas sur ce type. Sur le chemin, la brunette repéra que le chauffeur connaissait déjà le chemin jusqu'à son établissement scolaire. Elle soupira, le temps de l'arrêt de Baggy la brune aurait du mal à voir ces amis en dehors des cours.

Celui au nez rouge écoutait toujours attentivement et respectait les consignes qu'il avait reçu des parents de la brune, mais avec le temps il avait compris que la jeune fille était sur-protégée par ces parents. Il la menait donc voir ces amis quand elle sortait ou il la laissait rester un peu plus longtemps avec ces amis quand elle finissait une heure plus tôt.

Mary rejoignit ses amis dans la cours de l'établissement. Nami était déjà arrivé et la rousse était partie avec sa cousine afin d'emmener la bleue au bureau du directeur Sakazuki.

Nami arriva en classe peu de temps après la sonnerie. Elle n'était pas accompagnée de Vivi, qui avait sans doute été envoyé dans une autre classe.

La rousse fit un petit signe à ses amis avant d'aller à sa place. Les deux premières heures de cours se passèrent tranquillement. Et lorsque la pause sonna, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji et Luffy sortirent presque en courant.

Law soupira avant de faire signe à la brune de le suivre. Elle sourit et pointa Ace. Le noiraud sourit et sortit de la classe laissant les deux bruns ensemble.

La fille aux couettes réveilla son camarade. Elle lui sourit et les deux sortirent de la classe. Depuis le week-end et la journée à l'hôpital où Ace et Mary avait parlé seul à seul les deux étaient redevenu proche, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

Les deux amis arrivèrent les derniers. Ace fut content de revoir la bleue et cette dernière se présenta à la brune. Vivi était, en réalité, plus âgée que sa cousine mais elles avaient pourtant le même niveau scolaire. La bleue avait plus souvent eut des cours à domicile mais elle avait préféré être placé au même niveau scolaire que la rousse.

La rousse profita de la pause pour ajouter Vivi au groupe afin qu'ils puissent la contacter sans l'intermédiaire de Nami. La journée se finit tranquillement.

Le mardi, Mary assista une nouvelle fois au cours de combat en aidant son professeur. La brune découvrit l'arme de la bleue : deux sortes de chaînes avec une pointe très coupantes.

La semaine se finit tranquillement. Le samedi de révision se fit alors chez la bleue, comme le voulait l'étrange tradition du groupe. Cette dernière se passa pour le mieux, avec des rires et des blagues de tout le monde. Ceux qui étaient couple en avait profité pour présenter leur petit(e)-ami(e). Du moins pour ceux qui n'étaient pas dans l'établissement.

Les semaines défilèrent tranquillement, et le froid de l'hivers commençaient à bien s'installer. Les premières chutes de neige n'était pas encore arrivé mais cela ne saurait tarder.

La brune avait pu revoir Baggy, qui n'avait pas perdu son travail grâce à la jeune fille et elle avait pu enlever son plâtre même si elle avait encore quelques semaines d'arrêt de sport.

Les vacances de noël allaient commencer à la fin de la semaine. Tous les élèves étaient surexcité : deux semaines sans aller en cours ou voir leurs professeurs étaient les bienvenues. Pour autant ces fameux enseignants n'avaient pas lésiné sur le travail à faire durant cette dernière semaine de cours : les élèves avaient des évaluations tous les jours et les terminals commençaient à faire des baccalauréats blancs afin de s'entraîner pour le diplôme qu'ils devaient passer en fin d'année.

Les pauses étaient toujours les bienvenues et la bleue c'était vraiment bien intégré au groupe. Elle avait été, dans un premier temps, timide mais finalement c'était une jeune fille souriante et pleine de vie.

La semaine de cours passa rapidement. Lors de la dernière pause du vendredi, le groupe se retrouva comme à son habitude, sur le toit de l'établissement.

Les premières neiges n'étaient pas encore tombé mais au vu de la température et du ciel, des flocons devraient tomber pour noël.

Les amis discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant les vacances, sans les terminals qui eux étaient toujours en examens blancs.

Les trois frères allaient revoir leur père pour fêter noël avec ce dernier et leur grand père avait posé un congés pour être tranquille ce jour là. Zoro allait passer noël avec sa famille, comme Sanji, Usopp et Chopper. Ace expliqua alors ce que les terminals feraient : ils fêtaient noël avec leur famille adoptive. Nami et Vivi passeraient noël ensemble avec leur famille.

Ils parlèrent ensuite du nouvel an. Usopp proposa qu'ils aillent faire la fête au Moby Dick. Le café seraient fermé mais comme ils étaient des amis des enfants des deux gérants, ils pourraient entrer et faire la fête dans un endroit sécurisé, et même y dormir.

Tous acceptèrent sauf Mary. En effet, les parents de la brune allaient revenir et ils étaient souvent peu enclin à laisser leur fille cadette sortir. Elle poussa un soupir et demanderait quand même. Ace envoya un message sur le groupe, afin que les terminals soient au courant et qu'ils en tiennent informés leur mère et leur père, et professeur de combat, adoptifs.

La journée se finit tranquillement et ils se séparèrent, non sans avoir expliqué aux terminals leur projet pour le nouvel an. Marco poussa un long soupir, apparement c'était habituel qu'ils passent cette fête dans le café des parents adoptifs des terminals.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva chez elle, personne n'était encore arrivé. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et alla poser ses affaires à l'étage. Lisa en profita pour lui dire que sa famille n'arrivait que le lendemain dans l'après-midi. La brune sourit, se disant qu'elle aurait un peu de temps pour faire ses devoirs.

Elle regarda rapidement le calendrier avant de voir le 1er janvier avec un petit gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle sourit, la brunette devrait sortir pour trouver un cadeau à Ace. C'était Sabo qui l'avait informé des anniversaires de chacuns des membres du groupe et elle avait soigneusement noté ça sur son calendrier.

La fête du nouvel an servirait en même pour fêter l'anniversaire du brun au chapeau de cow boy. Elle sourit en espérant que ces parents acceptent sa demande.

Le samedi arriva arriva rapidement, un peu trop au goût de la brunette. Elle grogna avant de commencer ces devoirs, elle espérait les avoirs finit quand sa famille arriverait.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il lui restait encore un peu de travail à faire quand on sonna à la porte. Elle regarda rapidement par la fenêtre de sa chambre et reconnu la voiture de son père garé devant le portail.

Elle demanda à Lisa d'ouvrir le portail alors qu'elle descendait les marches de l'escalier. La brune attendit dans l'entré de la maison que ces parents et sa demi-soeur arrivent.

Le samedi se finit tranquillement pour la brune. Le vendredi juste avant le débuts des vacances elle avait reçu son bulletin et c'était la première chose qu'elle devait leur montrer.

Il était très bon, voir même excellent dans certaines matières. Ces parents ne dirent rien, comme leur habitude. La brune en profita pour parler du nouvel an. Elle aborda le sujet avec délicatesse, sachant pertinemment que si elle demandait de façon trop brutal la chose, ils diraient non.

Elle ne parla de son camarade, Ace, sachant que sa mère n'appréciait pas le garçon qui avait été un peu trop démonstratif et qui n'avait pas paru très nette à la mère famille.

Le père biologique de la brunette sourit, étant plus expressif que sa femme, plus enclin à accepter la demande de sa fille. La mère par alliance de Mary, ne laissa rien apparaître et regardait sa fille adoptive de haut : la jaugeant.

Le père finit par accepter, ce qui ne satisferait pas sa femme. L'homme sourit prenant sa bien aimée un peu à part pour lui en parler.

Le week end pu se finir dans un semblant de bonne humeur. La femme n'avait pas validé la sorti pour le nouvel an de sa fille cadette. La jeune fille avait, quand à elle, prévenue ses amis qu'elle serait présente.

Elle en profita pour prévenir Baggy qu'il faudrait qu'elle l'emmène au café à la baleine. Elle lui demanda aussi de sortir en ville le lundi : elle devait trouver les cadeaux pour tous le monde.

Mary sortit le lundi après-midi avec Baggy. Il fallait qu'elle trouve des cadeaux pour ces amis mais aussi pour sa famille. Elle chercha dans divers magasins afin de trouver de quoi contenter tout le monde. La jeune fille réussi à trouver les cadeaux pour tout le monde et en fin d'après-midi elle rentra chez elle.

Le début des vacances se passa tranquillement, les préparatifs pour noël se faisait tranquille dans chaque famille du groupe. Certains passaient leur temps à rire et à s'amuser tandis que d'autres faisaient la préparation avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Mary finit ses devoirs en début de semaine, ne voulant pas les avoir à faire sur la fin des vacances. Les professeurs avaient été sympathique avec les élèves et avaient donné peu de chose à faire. Les leçons ne prenaient donc pas trop pas plus de 3-4 jours de travail pour les étudiants. Seuls les terminals avaient plus de travail avec leur baccalauréat en fin d'année.

Le soir du 24 décembre fut une soirée festive pour toute les familles en ville : certaines sortaient dîné en ville, d'autres restaient chez eux et profitaient de voir la famille, qui parfois vivaient loin.

Mary faisait partie de la première catégorie, ses parents avaient réservés un table dans un restaurant assez luxueux. Elle fit quelques photos durant le repas qu'elle envoya à ses amis.

La soirée de la brune se finit chez elle, avec ses parents et sa demi soeur. Là, ils sortirent les cadeaux et les échangèrent. La brune fut peu surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que ses parents lui avait offert un peu de maquillage et que Elona lui donna un robe rouge à dentelle blanche.

La brunette n'avait jamais été une grande fan de maquillage mais elle en mettaient lorsqu'elle voyait ses parents, qui étaient très à cheval sur le paraître.

La cadette de la famille en profita également pour parler de la famille Nefertari. L'aînée fut surprise que sa jeune soeur parle d'une famille si haut placé. La plus jeune révéla qu'elle était ami avec leur fille et qu'elle allait là voir lors de la soirée du nouvel an.

La mère fut bien enclin à laisser sa fille aller à une fête sachant qu'il y a avait une autre fille de la haute noblesse. La soirée pu se finir dans la bonne humeur.

La brune avait discuté le lendemain avec la bleue. Les deux jeunes nobles avaient bien rit lorsque la brune lui avait appris la réaction de sa mère à l'entente du prénom de la fille.

Vivi révéla à son amie que son père, étant donné que sa mère était morte, avait toujours laissé sa fille avoir des amis qu'import leur milieu social. La bleue n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, hormis sa cousine, jusqu'à ce que la rousse lui présente ses amis.

Mary sourit et finit par laisser son amie lorsque ses parents l'appelèrent.

La semaine entre les deux fêtes fut plus calme pour la brunette. Comme elle avait fini ses devoirs, elle reçue un message des Monkey D afin qu'elle les aide, du moins qu'elle aide le cadet de la fratrie qui avait du mal sur un devoir à faire sur la magicologie. La jeune fille était la plus douée du groupe, hormis Marco, parmi les premières sur cette matière. Elle aida donc celui au chapeau de paille par message, ne pouvant pas sortir.

* * *

Premier chapitre sur les vacances de noël.

Il est un peu long (2161 mots) mais il est bien sympa.

Comme Noël se passe toujours en famille et dans la bonne humeur, j'ai préféré ne pas mettre de détails en sachant que c'est pas vraiment dans le style des Notass d'être dans l'excès.

Prochain chapitre, préparation du nouvel an et sans doute la fête (chapitre qui n'est pas écrit au moment ou j'écris ça).

Une review ?


	21. Chapitre 21

Mary finissait de préparer ses affaires pour le nouvel an. Elle avait prévu, comme la majorité des personnes invités, de finir de se préparer sur place. Les trois frères avaient donné rendez vous au groupe à 10h30 dans un magasin pas très loin du café afin de pouvoir faire les courses.

La brune avait prévenu son chauffeur et elle finissait, actuellement de faire son sac. Le petit félin qu'elle avait recueilli quelques semaines auparavant était finalement resté dans la maison. La brunette hésitait à l'emmener, sachant très bien que si ses parents découvraient le petit animal ils le mettrait à la porte.

Elle sourit en voyant la petite boule noire dormir sur le lit. Elle s'assit à côté de l'animal et la caressa pour le réveiller doucement. Un petit ronronnement se fit alors entendre dans la chambre de la brune. Elle attendit que le félin soit suffisamment réveillé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mary récupéra ensuite ses affaires et descendit doucement l'escalier.

Elle enfila ses chaussures et son manteau avant de saluer rapidement ses parents, qui étaient dans le salon, et de sortir de la maison. Elle sentit l'air froid de l'hivers venir fouetter ces joues. Elle cala correctement le chaton dans son manteau puis alla vers la voiture noire qui l'attendait dans la rue.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans le véhicule, la jeune fille remarqua un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme au nez rouge. Il ne dit rien et démarra afin de se rendre au magasin.

Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes de route. La brune sourit en voyant d'arriver quasiment tout le monde, et comme d'habitude, les seuls qui manquaient étaient les trois frères.

Mary sortit du véhicule et rejoignit tout le monde. Elle les salua et la première chose que remarqua Nami fut le félin caché dans le manteau de la brune.

Cette dernière fut un peu gênée et expliqua comment elle l'avait récupéré. Elle expliqua ensuite pourquoi elle avait emmené l'animal avec elle pour la soirée.

Finalement les trois frères arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes après l'heure prévue pour le rendez vous. Cela fit bien rire tout le groupe. Rapidement Luffy remarqua, après avoir salué son petit ami, le petit animal qui était caché dans le manteau de la fille aux couettes.

La jeune fille expliqua une nouvelle fois la situation pendant qu'ils faisaient les courses. Le groupe acheta un peu d'alcool, mais surtout des jus de fruit, des gâteaux et de quoi faire à manger.

Il avait convenu que Nami s'occupe de l'apéritif, Sanji du repas et Mary du dessert. Mais tous allaient mettre la main à la pâte hormis les deux frères du blond qui, eux, prépareraient les chambres et le bar.

Ils ne mirent que 2 heures à faire les courses, arrivant donc dans le café vers 13h. Fut ensuite rapidement décidé, qu'une fois les courses déchargé ils mangeraient. Puis, enfin, qu'ils commenceraient à faire le repas.

Ce dernier était avait été fermé deux jours auparavant afin que la famille qui y habitait, enfin surtout les enfants, nettoient le café.

Le repas fut rapide, tous avaient de passer l'après midi à s'amuser en préparant la fête du soir même. Les cadeaux de noël et d'anniversaire pour Ace furent déposer dans une des pièce et la clé donné à Nami, afin qu'aucun n'ait l'idée d'aller dans la salle, sous peine de devoir une somme astronomique d'argent à la rousse.

Sanji et Mary se retrouvèrent vite en cuisine afin de préparer le repas du soir. Ils furent aidé de Sabo, Marco, Nami, Law et Tatch. Les autres étaient dans le salon et les chambres afin de tout préparer.

Le cuisinier était aidé de l'autre cuisinier. Nami et Marco s'occupaient de l'apéritif. Law et Sabo se retrouvèrent à aider la brune à faire le dessert.

Sanji avait décidé de faire quelques choses de simple, préférant s'amuser avec ses amis. Il avait donc opté pour une dinde au caramel accompagné des légumes finement coupé.

La rousse et l'ananas faisaient différents amuse bouche afin de satisfaire les goûts culinaire de chacun. Ils avaient aussi prévus de faire un cocktail sans alcool : un mélange de jus de noix de coco et d'amande.

Mary avait, elle, opté pour un dessert léger et facile à faire, trois petites verrines par personne : une aux trois chocolat, une autre aux fruits exotiques et la dernière mélangeait les deux gouts.

Luffy devait s'occuper de la préparation des chambres avec Izo, Zoro, Vivi, Franky et Vista. Il fut donc décidé de mettre une partie des couples ensemble. Donc une des chambres accueillerait Law, Usopp et Kaya, et enfin Tatch et Izo.

La deuxième chambre accueillerait Sabo et Koala qui la partageraient avec Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Joz, Vista et Chopper.

Ace partagerait donc la chambre restante avec son meilleur ami, Marco, mais aussi avec les trois filles : Mary, Nami et Vivi.

Les chambres avaient été décidé à l'avance au lycée afin que tous soient d'accord avec la répartition. Luffy et Izo s'occupaient de préparer la chambre dans laquelle ils allaient dormir. Zoro et Franky se chargeaient de la leur, tandis que Vivi et Vista préparaient la chambre ou allait dormir la majorité des filles, accompagné de Marco et Ace.

Le troisième frère, Ace, décorait le bar aidé par Koala, la copine de Sabo, Usopp, Kaya, la petite amie de ce dernier, Joz et Chopper.

Ce dernier était déjà au couleur de noël mais ils tenaient à ne pas abîmer les objets fragiles alors ils furent déplacé dans une autre pièce. Ils installèrent également une télévision avec deux consoles de jeu sans oublier les enceintes et les différents disques qu'ils avaient ramené.

La préparation du bar et des chambres ne prient que 2 heures. Les garçons et filles, se retrouvèrent à discuter avec ceux en cuisine. Ils riaient et s'amusaient de tout et de rien.

Les premiers qui eurent fini furent Marco et Nami, rapidement rejoints par Mary, Sabo et Law. Sanji et Tatch mirent plus de temps finissant par mettre tout se beau monde à la porte de la cuisine.

Nami et Vivi décidèrent d'embarquer Mary, Kaya et Koala afin que les jeunes femmes purent se préparer. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et Nami préviens les garçons : le premier qui venait toquer à la porte aurait sa dette qui doublerait.

La première qui fut prête fut Nami, la rousse avait relevé ses longs cheveux en un chignon stricte, elle avait mis une robe bouffante orangé. Le haut était un bustier faisant ressortir ses seins, avec une fleur jaune accroché sur sous sa poitrine. Elle avait aussi un fin collier de perle orange.

Vivi avait décidé de laisser ses longs cheveux bleus détaché. avait opté pour une robe bouffante bleue laissant paraître ses jambes, contrairement à la rousse. La tenue était bien plus simple que celle de sa cousine mais elle lui aller tout aussi bien. La bleue avait mis un collier ras le cou avec une petite gouttelette qui pendait.

Koala avait choisis une robe bustier blanche. Cette dernière avait une découpe en V laissant apparaître le haut de son ventre. Cette dernière était assez courte, lui arrivant juste au dessus du genou.

Kaya choisit de laisser ses cheveux blonds détaché. La blonde avait choisi une robe violet claire lui arrivant en dessous du genou. Elle était à bustier et bouffante.

Mary finit par laisser ses cheveux bruns détaché, les laissant tomber vers le milieu de son dos et faisant ressortir les boucles anglaises qu'elle avait. Sa robe était aussi travaillé que celle de Nami. Cette dernière était rouge foncé et lui collait au corps, faisant ressortir ses formes. Elle avait une fine bretelle à l'épaule gauche et laissait complètement paraître sa jambe droite.

Les quatre filles sortirent de la salle de bain après un peu plus 3 heures à se préparer. Entre les douches, l'habillage, les sessions maquillages et coiffures, il avait fallu du temps. De plus, les filles avaient discuter.

Elles avaient fini par parler des amours de chacune. Ainsi la brune avait pu faire connaissance avec Koala et Kaya qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Koala était dans une autre école, un peu plus élitiste que Fushia, et quand à Kaya, étant souvent malade, la blonde avait des cours à domicile.

Les deux filles connaissait les garçons de manière différentes. Koala avait connu Sabo à l'époque du collège, les trois frères et elle faisaient parti du même établissement. Kaya était, quand à elle, une amie d'enfance d'Usopp et il avait toujours été là malgré les maladies à répétition de la blonde.

Nami et Vivi parlèrent ensuite des garçons et de leur crush à elle. Du moins de celui de Vivi. En effet, la bleue était tombé amoureuse d'un garçon du nom de Koza. Les deux étaient des amis de longues et vivaient dans la même région : Alabasta.

Nami, elle, ne semblant pas avoir de crush, même si sa tenu laissait paraître le contraire. La rousse aimait peut être juste être jolie. Elle n'avait jamais trop parlé des crushs qu'elle avait eu, hormis celui qui était dans leur classe.

La question fut ensuite tourné vers Mary. La brune rougit et bégueya qu'elle n'avait aucun crush pour le moment, ce qui fit bien rire tout le petit groupe.

Du côté des garçons, ils finirent par se diriger vers la seconde salle de bain. Eux aussi devaient se préparer, mais ce fut plus rapidement. Tous avaient choisi une chemise, de leur couleur préféré, avec un jean. Certains avaient mis une cravate ou un petit nœud papillon.

Les autres avaient gardé, ou mis, un chapeau sur la tête. Ace et Luffy avaient gardé leurs chapeaux, de cow boy pour l'aîné, et de paille pour le benjamin. Law avait gardé sa casquette à pois. Sabo avait mis un haut de forme noir avec des lunettes bleu dessus. Joz avait mis aussi un haut de forme de couleur bleu marine. Et Chopper avait gardé son haut de forme rose à croix blanche.

Les garçons n'avaient qu'une petite heure à se préparer. Ils attendirent donc les filles pendant un peu plus de 2 heures en discutant ou en jouant aux jeux vidéos.

Lorsque les filles arrivèrent, les garçons se dirigèrent vers leur copine, les trouvant magnifique et le leur disant. Nami, Vivi et mary regardèrent la scène en souriant. Marco, Ace, Sanji et Tatch s'approchèrent des trois filles célibataires pour leur dire qu'elles étaient belle.

La banane se pris une réflexion par son petit ami, Izo, mais finalement cela fit rire tout le monde. Zoro grogna faiblement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nami, qui elle, avait un peu rougit du compliment, au même titre que Mary.

Finalement, tous étaient prêt bien avant l'heure qu'ils avaient convenu. Leur professeur de combat et la gérante des lieux, entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils saluèrent tout ce petit monde, complimentant filles garçons sur leur tenue, avant de dire à leurs enfants qu'ils partaient. Le groupe d'amis avaient donc tout le bar et la maison pour eux.

Tous saluèrent à leur tour le couple tandis qu'ils partaient. Luffy et Ace finirent par lancer les consoles et tous commencèrent à jouer aux jeux vidéos avant le début de la soirée.

* * *

Chapitre bien long (1970 mots) sur la préparation du nouvel an !

Je pensais pouvoir faire la préparation et la fête en un seul chapitre mais je suis bien trompé !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le nouvel an et l'anniversaire de notre Allumette préféré !

Une review ?


End file.
